A World Of Vampires
by kjate95
Summary: Bella was raised by vampire's. Renee works for the Volturi and they want Bella someday to... Then the Cullens come to Forks. How does this girl know about vampires? Why is she so scared to tell them? What will happen when Edward meets Bella?
1. The Doctor

**Summary**

_Bella was raised by vampire's. Renee works for the Volturi and they want Bella someday to... Then the Cullen's come to forks. How does this girl know about vampire's? What is she hiding that is so dangerous? and what will happen when Edward meets Bella?_

**WARNING: This story has mild/strong**** swearing.**

Bella POV

"Bye sweetie, love you. See you this summer," mom shouted as she ran to the car to get out of the rain. Obviously she could have gotten to the car without a drop touching her but when Charlie was around she had to act human. For, you see, my mom is a vampire. She has been for many years now, 16 to be precise. Just after I was born mom had gone to Alaska on a business trip and left me with Charlie. She went missing for a couple of years and then turned up at Charlie's doorstep out of the blue.

She had changed a lot in that year. She was pale white, ice cold and, of course, gorgeously beautiful. Her eyes had also changed colour, they were now a strong colour of gold, which, I learnt later, meant she didn't kill people, just animals. She had figured this out when she met the Denali coven up north; they were 'vegetarians' and had suggested their way of life to mom. She gladly took any option to not be a monster and after 18 months of perfecting her self-control, she came back for me.

We had lived together in Candia until I was 7 when Renée started to catch the attention of the Volturi. They asked my mother if she would like to join them, for Renee had a gift that was she could move objects just by looking at them, and so the Volturi had taken a liking to her straight away. I went to Italy with mom when I was around about 10, and Aro saw my potential as soon as he realized he couldn't hear my thoughts. Mom was forced to accept a request, well more of an order, on the bases of protecting me from Aro. She made a deal with them that they wouldn't change me until I had finished school and was legally classified as an adult. Ever since, I have spent every other summer in Italy with mom and the Volturi, and mom would occasionally visit me in Forks.

I smiled at her and walked back into the house. Charlie followed me in, a picture of awe etched on his face. Whenever he saw mom he couldn't help but find her stunningly beautiful and ended up gawking at her for most of her visit. So, leaving Charlie to stare after mom, I headed for the kitchen to start dinner up. I placed a pan on the stove and filled it with pasta and water and left it to boil. I turned back around and sat on top of the kitchen table, grabbed 'Wuthering Heights' and settled down to read as I waited for the pasta to cook.

Later on Charlie and I settled down at the table and began our tea.

"So," Charlie said trying to take up casual conversation, "doing anything with the girls this week?"

"Not really, they might be going down to La Push, though, at the end of the week. I might tag along; I haven't seen Jacob in a while."

"Oh, I thought you two were joined at the hip?" we laughed together. Jacob and I had been best friends ever since I had first come to folks. We are always together. Charlie and Billy always used to make jokes about it, saying things like 'ah, young love', but since we are almost adults they tend to think it wise to keep those thoughts to themselves.

"So what's happening with you? Any gossip in town?" I said jokingly. Charlie was like a little old lady when it came to gossip, he never spread the gossip though, just liked to listen.

"Well now you mention it, there is," he told me, really starting to get into the conversation. "There is a new doctor coming to folks, meant to have a top medical degree. Cullen I think his name is. It should be good to get a new face around here or faces should I say," I didn't react to the news of new kids coming to Forks High, which is what I presumed he was talking about. Most teens would get all hyped up at this but, for me, it just meant a load of pointless gossip flooding through everybody's minds making them incredibly boring for a few months on.

"Oh really?" I said trying to take an interest.

"Yeah, he's enrolled about 5 kids into Forks High. Maybe you'll make some new friends."

"Maybe," I said, beginning to dose off a bit now.

I finished my dinner and went up to my room to sleep. I had had quite a busy half term, with mom over and everything, so I would sleep like a baby tonight. I changed out of my jeans and top and put on some PJ's, I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. _School tomorrow, great,_ I said sarcastically to myself and then fell asleep within minutes of that thought.

I woke up feeling fresh. This day seemed to feel like it would really be productive, something to enjoy, but when I looked outside my window I saw a gray cloud hanging over Forks, waiting to burst it's pockets of water over my world. In other words, like any other day in this miserable town, but when it really came down to it, I would always rather be here with dad then in Italy with mom. I went through my morning routine like any other day, but with a small spring in my step. Even though the weather was bad I felt great. Charlie hadn't left for work when I came downstairs for breakfast; he was staring down at his toast as if he was waiting for something amazing to happen.

"Morning," I sang walking to the cupboard. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down opposite Charlie at the table. He looked at me with a confused expression. "What? Can't I wake up and feel great once in a while?"

"No, I mean yes, but… is there something you're not telling me?" he asked suspiciously. I laughed and chucked my bowl in the sink once I had finished.

"See you later," I said as I pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye," he replied as he folded up his newspaper. I opened the door and took one step out into the open air, and surprise, surprise it was freezing. I wrapped my coat around me closer and started towards my truck. Before I had even taken hardly 2 steps I slipped over and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Shit!" I said as I tried to pick myself up off the floor. I had slipped on some ice that had been so perfectly placed under my feet, it wasn't exactly head line news but, ouch, that hurt. I walked more carefully to the car this time, looking where I put my feet, and when I got there I realized that Charlie had put some chains on my tyres. My heart warmed as I took in his kind sentiment. I got into the car and turned on the heating, not wanting to be in the cold any longer than necessary. Charlie was so thoughtful, he doesn't like to show emotions, just like me, which is why I didn't say thank you; he would know the gesture went kindly noticed and know that he was being a true father.

I drove to school carefully and parked it in my normal space, next to the bushes on the far end. I know it probably wasn't the smartest place to park, furthest away from the school, longest time to walk (and knowing my feet that was more dangerous than anything) and it wasn't even a quick exit, but it was the most peaceful place and away from the busy crowds. I got out and walked over to my friends, my mood still pretty intact, and I hoped it would remain that way for the rest of the day.

The first part of the day up till lunch was pretty normal, I had trigonometry, then biology and third period I had Spanish. I walked into the canteen with Spanish words I didn't understand bouncing around my head; I sat down at the table, shaking my head from the information over load, and got out a can of coke and a sandwich to eat. After I had finished and chatted overly with Jessica about La push this weekend, I got out my sketchbook and started to draw. I had found the hobby of art when spending long hours in Italy, stuck in a room with nothing to do. Mom had gotten me a note pad, I remember it had pink flowers all over the cover with floral bordering on the pages, and when I touch pen to paper I stated to draw. I fell in love for the first time then, and haven't fallen out since, and so whenever I get the chance I draw. I tend to draw people mostly as I find them fascinating, especially the eyes, 'the eyes are the windows to the soul', I can't remember whose quote that is but I strongly agree.

Around me people were gossiping about the new kids who were starting tomorrow, something that really made my blood boiled. So, I blocked them out and started to draw a picture of a group of juniors around a table. I was almost done when about 10 minutes before lunch was over, I got a phone call.

"Hi Bella it's me Julie." At first I just thought nothing of the call. Julie was an old friend of both Charlie and me; she worked down at the hospital as a nurse and had treated me on many occasions.

"Oh, hi. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Bella… its Charlie," she told me slowly. I froze at his name, what had happened? Oh god, how bad was it? She was putting on one those voices you use when you're trying to tell a little kid their goldfish had died.

"Hold on," I told her, worry creeping into my voice. "Guys I've got to go, I'll see you later," I said to my friends. No one paid heed to this, apart from Angela who looked at me with a puzzled face, but I just shook my head, telling her that I didn't know but I was important, and just like that I walked out of the canteen.

"Bella?" she asked anxiously.

"Ok, what's happened?" I was walking to my car. I didn't need to be psychic to know what I was about to be told, considering Charlie was my family within the town, or even the state. Whatever had happened to him, I would be there to hold his hand.

"Bella, Charlie was in a road accident. He's in intensive care at the moment," she said quietly.

"And…?" I asked. My voice in the rise of panic.

"Charlie is badly bashed up. He… he hit his head pretty hard and hasn't woken up since the accident." _Oh no Charlie_. I started to run to my car, forgetting about the slippery surface and just concerned about my dad. Miraculously enough, I got there without falling over and I unlocked my car and jumped in, starting up the engine.

"I'll be down in 5," I said and hung up.

10 minutes later I was in the intensive care unit, I walked up to a Charlie's private room. I didn't need directions to where I was supposed to be going, as I had basically lived in this building ever since entering Forks. When I found the room I quickly fumbled with the handle and stepped in, not noticing anything but Charlie at this moment. I took in a short gasp of air, completely startled by what I saw on that hospital bed. Slowly I sat down on the seat next to his bed and held his unconscious hand in mine, just rubbing my thumb into his palm, as if in a comforting gesture. Charlie had a huge, white cast on his leg that was resting on a wooden block outside the blankets. He also had some bandages wrapped around his torso a few times, slightly blood stained, over lapping each other continually so that it created a strong hold for... Brocken ribs? But the worse thing of all was a tube going down his throat and a respiration system attached to it, helping him breathe. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I wiped it away with the back of my hand before anyone could see. I needed to be strong for Charlie so that he would make it though this as easily as possible.

"He'll be fine." I hadn't noticed anyone coming in after me and was shocked when I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw the last thing on the planet I expected to see at that point in time, a vampire. When I saw him I felt shock flash across my face, there would only really be one reason why a vampire would be in a hospital and that wouldn't be pretty. But when I realized he was a doctor here I looked at him curiously, yet suspiciously. A vampire doctor? Well that's a new one, and of course if I didn't like it there wasn't much I could do. He was stunning, of course, and had dirty blond hair. His eyes were a strong golden and when I saw this, the corners of my lips turned up slightly. I had never met another vampire, apart from my mom, who fed on animals. Of course, I knew of that one up in Alaska, but that was where my knowledge ended on that subject. I felt a sudden erg to ask him about himself, but my common sense kicked in just in time and I managed to pulled my mind back into the present and evaluate the situation.

"Dr Cullen I presume?" I asked him with a small smile. He looked at me with the tiniest look of shock that I knew his name. "I know everybody in this hospital pretty well and it's not every day a new doctor comes in." He smiled at this, obviously reading between the lines in the my statement. Yet before either of us knew it, my face turned grave again. "Are you treating my father?"

"Yes," he said. He could see the pain clearly in my eyes, "I will try everything I can to help him and I can assure you that he will live." His eyes were gentle as he told me this, and I could tell he was completely genuine. I would want to know more about him, but it wasn't may place to pry and defiantly wasn't the smartest option.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," I told him as I turned back to Charlie. He hovered in the room for a bit after that, checking charts and machines. He was checking Charlie's drip by my head when he suddenly stopped, shock rippled on his face for less than half a second, and he looked down at me with new interest. He opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it and shut it again.

"Is something wrong," I asked, pretending as if I hadn't noticed much of his actions at all.

"No nothing," he smiled at me and left the room, but not before a quick glance back at me.

I stayed in the hospital the rest of the day, staying next to Charlie's bed the whole time. At about 11pm Julie bought me a coffee and we sat and talked for a bit, well Julie talked, I just nodded and listened. The conversation, or should I say monologue, was mostly about Dr. Cullen and how he was real good to the staff and about his amazing reputation. It was interesting to hear about such a man, especially, as I knew, that he wasn't in fact not a man at all but a vampire. Around half past twelve I drifted off to sleep by Charlie's hand, trying to take comfort in that he was still alive, and that I had a promise from Dr. Cullen that it would remain that way. The next day I didn't go to school, just stayed next to Charlie for most, holding his hand and hoping that he would wake up some. At one point I did go home to freshen up and change, it was much relief to be able to strip of and have shower after sleeping in a plastic chair by the side of my mortally wounded father in the middle of a hospital. Dr Cullen seemed to hang around me allot, checking Charlie a little too often, then starting up these random conversations about home; he seemed to be keeping an eye on me or something along those lines. I stayed at the hospital for a couple of days after the accident, and my days were more or less the same with me living off coffee and potato chips from the vending machine. Charlie's tube was taken out after the first but he stayed unconscious to my utter dismay. When I woke up on the third day, after once again sleeping at my father's bed side, Charlie was awake and talking. He smiled at me sheepishly and looked up to Dr. Cullen to ask what had happened. He was holding Charlie's chart as he explained about the car crash and what his injuries were. He told Charlie not to worry and that he would be right as rain after some months of recuperation on his part.

"Hey dad how are you feeling?" I asked, trying to make my voice as care free as possible, but failing epically in the effort. If Charlie noticed anything, he didn't show it.

"Not to good," he laughed but clutched his chest quickly in response to his movement. "It hurts when I move," he explained when he noticed my worried look. "Dr Cullen say's you've been here for three days straight. You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to, I was worried sick." Charlie blushed as he realized that I really cared, and now this boasted him into the 'I need to be a father' mode.

"You're going to school tomorrow and sleeping in your own bed tonight," he told me sternly. I chuckled and told him he should sleep.

"Dr Cullen seems like a nice man," Charlie acknowledged.

"Yeah, he has really looked after you and I'm sure he will for as long as you need it, now go to sleep," I said just as sternly at him.

"Ok, ok," he laughed again and winced, then settled down to sleep.

**Could you review after each chapter please?**

**thankyou xx**


	2. School days

Bella POV

Once Charlie fell asleep I considered his request, and finally decided to go home and rest like he said to. I said goodbye to the nurse at the desk and told her that if there was any change with Charlie that she would to call me as soon as possible. The woman complied, flustered, so I probably didn't look or sound my best, and after a quick smile and wave in her direction I set off out of the building and to my beloved red truck.

Once home I climbed the stairs slowly, feeling my eyes dropping as I got closer and closer to my room. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now, but that's what you get when you spend three nights in a crappy plastic chair with the sound of a hospital constantly in your ear. I moved like a robot, pulling my pajamas on and lying down, relaxing my achy joints and closing my sore eyes. It was no surprise that I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at about five in the morning but couldn't manage to get back to sleep once my eyes had opened. Deciding that it was pointless to spend the next few hours just laying in bed, I went through my normal morning routine, but took my sweet time to do so. Walking down the stairs about 2 and a half hours later, I grabbed my keys, skipped breakfast, and headed out to my car. I decided, once I was in the car, to make a trip to see Charlie before school. The roads were bare as made my way over to the hospital, and when I got there I headed straight up to his room, not faltering with the numerous corridors and stairs that was the endless maze of Forks hospital. I reached his room with ease and just as I was about to place my hand on the door I heard voices inside the room, hesitating for just a moment and deciding it would be rude to just barge in, I lightly knocked before entering. A smiled spread across my face as I saw Jacob sitting by my father's bed.

"Bella," Jacob said as saw me standing at the door. He came up to me with his hands held out, ready to give me one of his big bear hugs. I dodged under him but he grabbed me by the waste and pulled me to him, lifting me off the floor and laughing when I protested he put me down.

"It's good to see you to," I said, barely above whisper as his arms pushed all the air from my lungs. After a moment he put me back on the ground and I walked over to Charlie, taking the seat Jacob had just occupied.

"Hey dad, Billy's not here with you?" I asked him.

"No," Jacob answered the question for me. "He doesn't like the new staff here." He said this to me blankly, his jaw set tightly in aggravation. I nodded once, knowing what he meant. Dr Cullen was a vampire and Billy's tribe was supposed to be 'werewolves' or something, to be honest I hadn't really asked many questions. Werewolves have a big thing against vampires, which is why when ever mom is in Forks Billy won't come near our place, always gives an excuse when Charlie invites him over.

"So, why aren't you at school young lady," Charlie said trying and failing miserably to put on a parental voice.

"Don't worry I'm on my way now. Just came in to see how you were."

"Well you better get off now," Charlie mumbled, blushing from my concern.

"Ok, I'll see you later," I hugged and waved them both, then left them to go to my car.

I got into the school car park just after the bell and so had to sprint to class as fast as I could. I had Art first, my favorite subject. I took my seat near the front and continued painting my self-portrait. I hated drawing myself, as I was just plain and boring with not much going for me, but had to do it, as it was part of my course. I sat next to Ben who was texting every time the teacher's back was turned, and I couldn't help but laugh when his phone was confiscated. He, of course, asked about my dad and I told him that Charlie had pulled through and was now just going through a slow recovery process. He nodded graciously and we changed the subject

Next I had Spanish and headed there at a much slower pace compared to the trip to my last class. I entered the room and went to my place at the back. I was alone at the back and that really didn't bother me, it meant that if I zoned out no one would notice, and it wasn't as if it mattered whether I got a high school diploma or not. I started to work on the picture of Angela I had started last week; I was working on the nose when I heard the chair scrap next to me and someone sit down on it. I turned to see who had taken the vacant seat and was surprised to see a vampire seating there. Shock crossed my face, like when I saw Dr Cullen, but it passed within the same moment. She was short with ink colored hair in a pixie cut; she had strong golden eyes and a Hugh smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she said holding out my hand for me to shake it. I took it, not reacting to the cold as I was so used to it, and smile in return, keeping eye contact.

"Hi, I'm Bella swan," I replied without missing a beat. We let our hands drop and she looked at me with new curiosity because I was reacting indifferently to her presence. Most people, when they see a vampire, would stare at their beauty not give eye contact and stumble on their words. I, on the other hand, didn't do any of that, so she found me incredibly intriguing – that and the fact that I was the only person in school not all hyped about new kids coming to town just made her more curious, and even a little bit suspicious of me.

"Alright class, settle down," I turned to the front and saw the teacher come in, I smiled at Alice once more, then pulled out my note book out and began to take note's.

Later on that day I was in the lunch cue lining up to get some food. I didn't feel particularly hungry so I just grabbed a can of coke and walked to the table where we were sitting. As I walked to the table I caught the eye of one of the new Cullen's. He was gorgeous, of course, with bronze messy hair. He had an open face, and when I looked into his golden eyes I felt a little drop in my stomach and my chest swell up as I got lost in the depth of what I saw. I smiled at him, and then looked down, blushing a small bit. The feeling disappeared as soon as it came and so I turned and drew my attention to my friends. Like I said, new kids weren't my thing, yet there was something about this Cullen that made my hairs stands on end, and it made me want to find out more. But I was happy in my own little world, and so pushed any thoughts of this bronze hair vampire out of my mind.

I sat next to Jess and tried to pick up the conversation. I felt eyes on the back of my head but chose to ignore it, not wanting to turn round and meet those eyes again. The table was taking about the new family in town, the Cullen's. The girls were talking about how hot the boys were and the boys about how hot the girls were. I really didn't care and laughed when I thought of how much you would not want to be a _human _partner of a vampire. Jess and Angela turned to me at this sudden outburst, their eyebrows raised in question, and then realizing who it was smiled.

"So?" she asked me.

"So What?" I asked in a confused voice, though really knowing what she was talking about.

"What do you-" jess was cut off quickly by Angela.

"How's Charlie?" she asked.

"He pulled through thanks to Dr Cullen. He has to be on crutches until his leg mends but apart from that he'll be ok."

"Oohh, you had the new doctor? How was he?" Jessica popped in before Ang could say what she wanted to say.

"He's a great doctor if that's what you mean, and a nice guy to."

"Oh honestly, I can't get you." Angela and I both laughed at this. "So what do you think of the new kids? I mean hot or what – the boys I mean."

I glanced over at their table and saw the bronze hair one looking at me; I stared at him until he dropped his gaze, and was slightly disappointed when he did so. I hadn't noticed the other people at the table earlier, but now I looked I saw all five of them properly. There was a big guy with brown curly hair with his arm around a blond haired beauty. All vampires are beautiful but she was absolutely stunning and when I saw the way she was looking and leaning into the big guy, I realized that they were mates. Over across the other side of the table was Alice Cullen, the girl I sat next to in Spanish, holding hands with a guy with blond curls. He was less built then the big guy, but more so then the bronze one, and I figured that these two were also mates. As I looked over at the bronze haired one again I met his intense stare which seemed to be… angry? It was my turn to look away this time.

"They're ok," I told her in a casual tone that I knew would annoy her to no end. When I came to boys she never got a straight answer out of me and it drives her crazy. She sighed in frustration and continued her talk with Angela.

I got out my sketchbook and started to absentmindedly draw the bronze haired vampires face. He intrigued me somewhat, especially his eyes. I plugged in my ipod and started to listen to Debussy, 'Clair de lune', one of my favorites.

Edward POV

I watched as Bella Swan come into the canteen and cue up for something to eat. She was just standing their listening to her own thoughts, completely content in her own little bubble and not even getting inpatient in the line.

_I think she's nice;_ Alice's voice came from besides me.

"You met her for 30 seconds, said hi to her and then haven't talked since," I told her matter-of-factly.

"She's weird, Edward. She didn't finch at my touch, didn't stare at me with an open mouth and she looked me straight in the eye. Just like what Carlisle said."

"Don't forget, he also mentioned she smelled like vampires, she could be dangerous." In all honesty when I thought of this Bella girl being dangerous I couldn't see it, she just looked so vulnerable. Her skin was pale, her body delicate and thin, she just looked like a normal plain girl. But we knew that appearances could be deceiving, and it was quite obvious that she wasn't just a normal, plain girl.

"Does this mean I can't make a friend?" Alice said to me, frowning. She had seen a vision of her talking and being really friendly to Bella and now really hopes that she might, finally, get a friend who can to be with her for more than ten minutes before getting incredibly annoyed. I laughed and directed my attention back onto the girl.

She had just grabbed a can of coke for lunch, and for some reason I didn't like her under eating. I tried to find out why she had done this, maybe she was anorexic or very stressed, and so started to listen to the thoughts running through her head. Searching over to where she was standing I listen around to the thought in that area, but struggled to find one with Bella's frequency. I looked at her again, but this time with confusion, and just in that instance she saw me. She looked shocked for a second and a flicker of emotion crossed her face, but as fast as it had appeared it was gone and I had no idea what had gone though her mind. She gave me a small smile before blushing and looking down, and then continued to walk over to her friends without a look back in our direction. I kept searching and searching for her mind but couldn't, frustration was quickly building up as I looked harder and harder.

She sat at a seat with her back toward us and relaxed into listening to the convocations around her. I was still trying to listen to her thoughts but it was just a blank page, nothing there. _Why cant I hear what she is thinking_, I asked my self. I settled to listening to the minds around her.

_They are so lovely…_

_Fittest girls I have ever…_

_Yum, yum, I wouldn't mind kissing…_

_Gorgeous body…_

All the usual stuff about us basically. Then Bella laughed to herself randomly, no one had told a joke or was even talking to her, but she just laughed. Two of her friends looked at her in confusion and smiled. _Why can't I know what you are thinking_. I could very well hear everyone else in the room, just not her.

"So?" the girl named Jessica asked.

"So what?" she asked in a confused voice, but it seemed to me that she did know what the girl was talking about.

"What do you-" Jessica was cut off quickly by a girl named Angela thinking it was insensitive to asked that question before one that really mattered.

"How's Charlie?" she asked. Charlie was Bella's dad who Carlisle was treating. Carlisle had told us this much, and even if I didn't know, I could of picked it out of either one of the girls beside her.

"He pulled through thanks to Dr Cullen. He has to be on crutches until his leg mends but apart from that he'll be ok." _So she did appreciate that Carlisle is a good doctor._ Pride ran through me and I smiled at this.

"Oohh, you had the new doctor? How was he?" Jessica asked, not really caring about Charlie just gossiping some more. She had a very selfish mind.

"He's a great doctor if that's what you mean, and a nice guy to." Another shot of pride ran into me as she talked about my father like this.

"Oh honestly, I can't get you." She was really annoyed at Bella and shooting a load of frustrated comments at her in her head as the two girls laughed. I fought the sudden erg to step between both of them and shield Bella from the abuse. I was surprised at my irrational instinct to protect this swan girl. "So what do you think of the new kids? I mean hot or what – the boys I mean."

She turned around and looked over to our table and caught my eye straight away. I thought that she would turn around as soon as I locked eyes with her but she held true. She had the most beautiful color eyes; they were a chocolate brown and like an open window. I tried to look into her head but couldn't, like she was brain dead or something. In the end it was me who dropped the gaze. Out stared by a human, it was unnatural. I looked up again to find she was looking at my siblings, and after a few seconds he turned back to me. I was shooting daggers in her direction as I tried to find a way into her mind, and when she looked away this time, which made me feel a bit better about not being able to read her mind.

"There ok," she told them shrugging. _Ok? What is this girl? _Jessica shouted frustrated comments at her again with her mind but Bella just smiled and did her own thing. Again I fought the erg to protect her from Jessica's hateful words.

Bella pulled a sketchbook, pencil and her ipod out of her bag and started to set thing up. So she was an artist? Hmm…

She plugged her ipod in, got her book in the right place, pressed play on her ipod and got off to working on something unbeknownst to me. In the background of my mind I began to hear 'Clair de lune' playing, my favorite song. I took me a couple of minutes to realize that it wasn't playing in my head but from someone around the room. I followed the sound and realized it came from Bella. This girl was very strange and very intriguing; I would very much like to talk to her.

About 15 minutes later the Bell sounded and I set out for my last lesson of the day. Biology.

Please review this chapter.

x


	3. Biology

Bella POV

I made my way towards biology as quickly as I could, I wanted the day to be over so I could get back and see how Charlie was. I was walking up the corridor when I passed one of the new girls here; she was one of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen, but it didn't make me feel self contuse like it seemed to make every other girl in the school feel. I was used to feeling below everyone else in beauty and so she just made me feel more at home. She was walking in my direction but I just ignored her, thinking about Charlie.

When I was about 5 feet away from her I caught her eye and noticed pure malice directed at me. This surprised me quite a lot for I had not done anything wrong. I tried to ignore her as she passed me and just went back to my thoughts, what ever her problem with me she could get over it, it wasn't my problem to.

I turned the last corned of the corridor and went into the biology room. I was sitting at the far right of the class next to the window. I went to my desk and sat down, putting my stuff next to me on the free desk. I began to watch the people entering the classroom and, to my surprise, I noticed the bronze haired one come in. He seemed to be amused about something. I thought for a moment that who ever he had to sit next to him was in for a very long semester, but after a few seconds I realized the only free seat in the class was the one next to me. I sighed and moved my bags out of the way.

The bronze haired one went to the teacher and asked about the class, for a second the teacher looked shocked that he was actually talking to someone and not a dream, but he composed him self fast and pointed to the seat next to me. He turned to me and his eyes started to fill up with sudden interest as soon as he saw my face. He thanked the teacher and moved to sit next to me.

I gave a quick yawn and pulled my books from my bag, the bronze haired boy sat down and looked me straight in the eye. They were a deep onyx (which meant he needed to feed) and fall of so many secrets that I couldn't resist.

"Hi I'm Bella swan," I told him smiling.

"Edward cu-" he cut off and turned to the front with a look of panic on his face, "-llen," he finished quickly.

"Ok," I told him confused and turned to the front. I didn't want to know the Cullen's problem with me, Alice Cullen seemed nice enough and Dr Carlisle Cullen did to, so I chose to ignore it. His eyes are still so interesting, I thought disappointed, they would have been a good project.

Edwards face now had a picture of lust and anger on it. He flashed a quick glance at me; his eyes had a hunger in them that thirsted for something and I could guess what that was. It looked like he was barely staying in his seat, like it was taking all his will power to just sit there. He wanted my blood.

"Cantante," I whispered, horrified. This meant 'singer', which basically meant that my blood sung for him and he wanted it more then life itself. I had first heard of this in one of my lessons at the Voltrui. They had been preparing me for becoming a vampire for years and knew what to do better then most under 50 years.

Why was he holding back? Don't get me wrong; I was extremely glade he was holding back, but why? Why go through that much pain? He tuned to me when I whispered this word. All the hunger suddenly gone from his eyes, just pure curiosity left. It only lasted about a second and soon changed back to lust.

I needed to get out of here now. I knew that with a bit of practice he could resist better, but right now he was on the edge. I gathered all my books together and put them in my bag. I was completely relaxed about the fact that I might die any second; I was good at dealing with crises. I stood calmly and walked up to my teacher.

"Sir, I feel really sick," I told him putting on a fake voice, "may I be excused?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, I had never skived off a lesson so why would I now. "Yes Bella, of course."

I made my way to the exit. I turned round at the last second and saw Edward looking at me with a mixture of emotions. Lust, anger, sorrow, indecision, apology, hatred and… love, right at the back I saw love. But for what? I was confused but gave him a sympathetic smile.

I walked out of the door and made my way through the school to the car park. On my way there I crossed the path of one, very worried, Alice Cullen. As I passed her I smiled and nodded. Shock crossed her face and she stopped in her tracks, looking at me with utter surprise. I was startled by her behavior and just kept going until I got to my car. I plugged in my keys and set out to the hospital to see Charlie.

Edward POV

I headed to biology slowly. I did love biology quite a lot but the thing is I had a degree in physiology, genetic and was in fact a fully classified doctor, and so biology wasn't really new and so I just had so sit there all lesson and do nothing. Boredom was something that vampires tended to have a problem with because after a while you have done every thing and so repeating it over and over again just gets boring.

Well not everything gets boring, so I had heard. But I had no partner and no intension of getting one unless I knew that she was the one and that I was totally in love with her and would do anything for her. Tanya tried that a couple of years back but I just told her, very gently, that I wasn't interested.

I wondered through the corridors and soon got to my lesson. Biology was right in the middle of the school and so didn't take that long to get here. I entered the room and scanned it quickly, to my delight Bella was sitting by the window with the only free seat next to her. I thought for a moment that she would soon find out that we weren't a nice little family, like I think she thought, but a horrid group of freaks that should be well left alone. I was surprised at myself for thinking this; I shouldn't be scaring humans. Anyway I needed to find out what she knew about us, though she probably knew nothing and it was just her brain didn't work quite right, I liked this idea for it explained why I couldn't hear her.

I walked up to the teacher and when he looked up he had the most dumbstruck look it was hard not to laugh. I he pointed to the seat next to Bella once I had asked and I flashed him a smile, I thanked the teacher and moved towards Bella. She looked up at me with interested eyes; I felt this reflected on my own. I sat down and turned to her smiling. She looked deep into my eyes, which I wasn't used to, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," she told me lightly. What was wrong with this girl? Did I not send shivers down her spine? It didn't make sense.

"Edward cu-" I cut off as a small gust of wind came though the open window, blowing her sent towards me. I smelt he most delicious and most lustful smell in existence. I tasted her flavor on my tongue and my mouth began to fill with venom.

_Kill her, take her away and feed on her, _this voice in my head got louder and louder until it was filling up my ears. I leaned forward slightly and took her sent in and froze. What was I doing? I straitened my back and faced the front, tensing every muscle in my body. I couldn't kill her, I wouldn't. "-llun," I finished the sentence quickly, realizing it had only been a few seconds.

"Ok," she said in a confused voice. Her breath waved around me and my throat constricted. The smell went through my nose; _go on, who's goanna stop you? The humans? They can be dealt with easily. Just take a bite. Lore her out of the room and take a bit, or why not just take a bite now. No ones here to stop you. _The voice was back again and I tried to push it down, though it was still there. I didn't want to be a monster; I didn't want to kill this innocent girl sitting next to me. Though she wasn't innocent, she was a devil sent from hell to destroy my life. To destroy everything I had created, I hated her with all my heart. Why did she have to be _here_, move _here_, live _here. _

I glanced over at her again. She meets my gaze and horror appeared in her eyes. So she could se something was wrong, smart girl. Would she run, would she scream? No, she would sit there and do nothing. I wonder if she knew she could be only seconds of death, that where she was now was probably the most life threatening position that she would ever be in.

"Cantante," she whispered to herself. I turned to her with curiosity. Why was she saying that? Cantante meat singer, why would that come into her head. For one small second I forgot that I wanted her blood, that I hated her more then anything, just then she was a normal girl who I couldn't read, and who was frustrating me more then anything at this fact. Of course this only lasted a second and very soon I was tensing all the muscles in my body and turning to the front, with agony spearing at my throat.

Bella started to gather her things up calmly. Oh please, don't move! Don't move! Was she trying to kill her self? As her sent wafted towards me I gripped the table hard, almost breaking it. Why was she so calm? She knew something was wrong yet she was acting like this was a normal day for her. She stood up and walked to the front of the class. As she got further away the voice in my head died down slightly, the girl was leaving. She told the teacher she didn't feel well and once the teacher nodded she walked to the exit.

Before she left she turned to me with a sympathetic smile. Did she know what was happening to me? But that was impossible, well no, but very improbable. A flood of emotions ran through me as she left. Lust for her blood, anger for the fact that she was born and very nearly destroyed my life, sorrow for what I probably would have just done if she hadn't of left, indecision whether to follow her or not, apology for putting her through that and hatred for her putting _me_ through that. Yes, the strongest feeling of all was hatred. She had turned me into an animal, some creature that prays on the life of humans. True, that I am initially designed for killing, but I had controlled and buried that part of me, and this human, this thing, had brought it back out of me.

As the door swung shut and the human girl walked away I had to gather up all my self control not to just walk out of the class room and follow her back to her house. This human girl was ruining my life, and I couldn't do anything to stop her.

I was prying endlessly for something to come and save me, get me out of this place so that I could just run. All I wanted to do was run and run, away from all life's problems, away from that thing that is destroying my life. Then, as if a gift from good, Alice walked into the room and up to the teacher. She told him that we had some family issues and that I needed to be pulled out of class immediately.

"O-OK. Edward, you may go with your sister." And just like that I was making my way up the corridor and towards the parking lot. Neither Alice or I exchanged a single word while we walked, the silence was enough. Alice just kept showing me the vision of what would have happened if Bella hadn't of walked out the room, and I thanked the heavens that this girl had common sense. We got out of the school but kept walking until we reached the edge of the forest, as soon as we were out of eyeshot we began to sprint, deeper and deeper into the forest. I reached a small clearing and stood dead still, waiting for my sister to catch up.

"She knows about us Edward," she told me blankly.

"I know," I whispered in a low voice, facing away from her with my head down.

"And she's your singer."

"I know," I told her a bit louder, starting to get annoyed that she was pointing out the obvious.

"She could jeopardize our life here."

"I know Alice… I almost killed someone. I wanted to kill her." As I begun to think about her once again my mouth began to fill with venom. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I know Edward. Will she say anything?" Alice asked, her voice soft and comforting.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I… well, I cant read her thoughts," I replied, my voice full of frustration. For some reason, when I mentioned this, I smiled. I… smiled? That was strange, this human that almost destroyed who I am and I… smile about her. I was confused and worried about my self, scared that my sanity had left me. Quickly ignoring the thought I turned to Alice with a look of determination.

"We need to confront her," I said, trying to conjure a plan up in my head.

"What do you mean by we?" she asked, looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"I mean you and I."

"No Edward. Hardly 5 minutes ago you found out that this girl was your singer. How do you expect to stand near her with wanting to make her your meal?"

"I wont kill her Alice, that I know for sure.'

"How can you know that? You can't take a risk like that."

"Trust me, please."

"Alright." I gave her one quick nod and then ran at fall pelt away from town, just wanting to be alone with my thoughts. To tell the truth, I really didn't know if that was true, that I could control myself. But stupidly enough, I was going to take that risk.

I ran and ran until I found what I was looking for, my meadow. Walking to the centre of the clearing I sat down onto the grass and thought. I thought about Bella, Isabella swan.

At first I let all my anger out on her, calling her names and telling myself that she was ruining my life. But once I had done that and gotten over myself I, well, liked her. A lot. She was… beautiful actually. She seemed quite sweet, and caring, and sympathetic. She was patient and kind and, by the looks of it, smart. All in all Bella swan was brilliant.

I started to think about her mind, her impenetrable mind that was closed to everyone, hiding all the secrets of the world. I wanted to know what she was thinking, to know who she was and how she knew about us. I wanted to find out all her secrets; where she would hide as child or what he favorite colour was. I wanted to know everything about her. There was a strong fascination for this human that I didn't fully understand, all I knew was that I would be able to spend hours with her, just listening to her speak.

I hadn't even had a conversation with the girl and yet thought she was gods gift. But something as amazing as her would never want to spend any amount of time with someone like me. I wanted to her to like me, or maybe even more, and the reason to this was, I was falling for her.

As soon as this thought crossed my mind I was appalled at myself. I shouldn't be thinking about this and I was certainly not falling in love with Bella swan, not at all. I didn't even know the girl.

As I began to run in and out the trees, looking for my pray, I forgot about Bella Swan and anything related, but deep at the back of my mind, I knew I was lying to myself.

**This has just been edited, please tell me what you think of the ending to the chapter. Before this chapter was much shorter and had a really bad ending, so please review. **


	4. Betrayal

**The love-at-first-sight thing was a bit of a gamble and I had both responses of like and dislike it. I know in the book they didn't fall in love until a lot later on but I thought that if I changed it slightly it wouldn't be that bad! Sorry if you didn't like it, it gets better later on. **

**I am getting a beta you will be pleased to know! So my grammar should improve! Yay! Thanks for reading and I will update when I get 10 more reviews! **

Edward POV

Alice accepted the fact that I could control myself around Bella after a quick vision of me standing next to her but not ripping her head off. That was, she accepted that I could control myself, but still didn't trust me to be alone with Bella and so she insisted of being present at the questioning. I hadn't told a soul about my feeling for Bella, expecting them to pass by, and no one seemed to notice.

When Alice had got home from school she told Carlisle what almost happened in biology and all about her vision. She told him that she and I would ask Bella what she knew about us and how she knew it. He didn't want really me to go near her, just incase, but she reassured him that I could do it and if anything was to go wrong she could stop me. He still didn't like it, but trusted her judgement.

We already had a plan in hand; while she was at the hospital we would sabotage her truck so in the middle of the journey it would break down. She would pull over to the side of the road and attempt to find out what was wrong. That's when Alice and I would come in. We would ask if she wanted a lift, what ever she said we stay with her and ask her questions, threaten her not to tell a soul and leave the poor girl scared half to death – to be honest we were unsure if we could scare her after we had seen Alice's vision. I didn't like the idea of scaring her anyway, I wanted to protect her not scare her.

We left the house around 5.00pm after a quick hunt, Carlisle told us Bella usually left the hospital round 9pm but we just wanted to be sure we caught her. We drove to the hospital and parked in the back where no one would see our car unless they where standing 10 feet in front of it. I went over to Bella's car and popped the hood. She had an extremely old truck and this made it more difficult – I was used to brand new sport cars when it came to mechanics. I loosen a few nuts and bolts, which after 5 miles or so would be making such a noise it would force Bella to pull over, I closed the hood and turned back to the car where Alice and I awaited Bella to leave the hospital.

She came out about 10 minutes later and she looked like she had been crying. What had happened? Maybe tonight wasn't the best time for a confrontation. I looked over to Alice with question in my eyes. She just shook her head.

"I don't know Edward, I didn't see what happened," she told me softly.

"Maybe-" I started.

"No Edward, we should do this today," she told me sternly, with a determined look on her face.

We continued to watch Bella get into her car, start it and leave. We left the car park a few minutes after her, making completely sure she didn't notice us.

Bella POV 

I arrived at the hospital in about 10 minutes and went straight to Charlie. He was sitting up in bed, watching TV. Billy was in his wheelchair next to him, chatting away about any old thing.

"Hey guys," I told them as I walked in, "I thought you weren't coming down Billy, what's changed?" I said this smugly. I knew exactly what had changed; Billy had come to his senses and realized his best friend was in dire need of him.

"Well, I couldn't leave old Charlie here eating this disgusting hospital food without some company," he smiled at Charlie.

"Who you calling old?" Charlie said in return. We all laughed together.

"Where's Jake?" I asked walking over to them both. Billy's face turned grave.

"He's waiting for you out in the hall," I nodded and left the room. I walked down the corridor until I came face to face with Jacob, he had changed dramatically in the last few days and he now stood well over 6" and cut his hair incredibly short. I knew what this meant and had been expecting it for a few months now after I had heard about Sam. He looked to me with a mixture of anger and betrayal.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though I had a good idea about why he was angry with me. He motioned us to go into an empty patients room and then closed the door. I turned to him with a look of concern; this seemed to soften him a bit but not much.

"Why Bella?" he asked grinding his teeth together.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here," I told him blankly.

"You knew everything and still didn't tell me. Why? And how is that bloodsucking bitch your mother," he spat. I looked at him in pure shock; he had never spoken to me like this. He had always been a loveable, smiling, good-hearted Jacob. Anger began to pump around me as he said this.

"Don't you dare speak about my mother like that you overgrown mutt!" I spat back, "and you know perfectly well why I didn't tell you what you would become. You knew the stories but chose to ignore them, it is more your fault, not mine." He seemed rather taken aback by my outburst. I softened slightly.

"Look Jake, why are we fighting over this? Your my best friend, I don't want to lose you."

"Every summer, you were with them. You're mom's a-" he cut short, "You're a traitor Bella, a fall blown traitor." Tears streamed from both mine and his eyes, and then Jacob began to shake.

"Get out of here Jacob. Now. Before you lose it," I paused, "she's my mom Jacob, my mom. You have grown up with us, she has been as much of mom to you as she is to me," and then a walked out, not turning back. I just kept walking. I walked out of the ward; I walked out of the building and then walked to my car. I just felt numb; I wanted to go home, to sleep the sadness away. I had a strong feeling that I had just lost my best friend.

I turned the ignition and started to drive. I drove until I heard a strange noise coming from the engine, I pulled over and realized my car had just broken down. I couldn't hold it together any longer. I slumped forward on the seat and put my head on the wheel, crying my heart out.

When twilight started to consume the sky I tried my car again. It worked this time and I continued on my way home. The fact that the car started again didn't seem odd to me, I was too miserable to care.

But I could have sworn I saw a man in the bushes as I drove away. Then man had pail skin and golden eyes, but his face was hidden by shadow. I forgot about him as soon as I hit the freeway.

**I know this was a short chapter but I thought it was more effective that way. **

**Thanks for all your comments and I will write a new one when my reviews hit 40 or around! **

**Thanks for all your great responses they have really got me thinking and helped me through! =]**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Confrontation

**READ AND REVIEW**

Bella POV

The next day I didn't go to school. To face a crowd full of people was one thing I couldn't handle right after my confrontation with Jacob.

So he had officially turned into a wolf now and his pack had told him my whole history. Great, I thought sarcastically. He would hate me for a long time. When he finally forgave me would our friendship be too broken for it to go back to where we were?

I had driven to the hospital as soon as I had awaken (obviously getting ready before I left) and spent the whole day there. Charlie didn't question why I wasn't at school. He knew something had gone on between me and Jake, so he just left it. I was grateful for this. I didn't want to have to lie to Charlie.

Around 10pm I went home and slept. The whole night I felt like someone was watching me, like they were watching over me. For the first time in a while, I felt safe and slept well despite the chaos of the last few days.

Edward POV

I couldn't bring myself to confront her in that state. She was balling her eyes out over the stirring wheel, and that was definitely not the time to talk to her. I fixed her truck as quickly as I could and stayed in the bushes, watching over her, making sure nothing went wrong. I had told Alice to drive home and that I would do it some other time. When twilight hit she left the lay by and drove away. For a split second I swear she saw me among the trees but if she did she didn't show it.

The next day Bella wasn't going to be at school, Alice had seen her sitting in the hospital room beside Charlie, just thinking. I'm sure she had a lot to think about, but I wouldn't know. It was so frustrating not knowing what she thought, not knowing what type of person she was. I sat in class all day, hardly paying attention, wondering what she was doing at that very second.

When I got back home after school I went straight to her house and waited. I didn't plan to confront her; I just wanted to be in her presence. A part of me told me to run, get out, and not go near her. That she was bad news and would ruin our lives. But a stronger, more defiant part said that if I

went away from her now it would cause me the most unbearable pain, and that I loved her, more than life its self, and that love was stronger than the lust for her blood. But I knew I could always be wrong and hated myself for taking the chance.

When she got back, she went straight to her room and closed the door. I waited until I heard a steady breathing, and then climbed through the window and sat in the corner on her rocking chair. I just watched her sleep and it made me relax. I could really not comprehend why I loved this human but, to be honest, I didn't want to. Love was one of those rare things that you find once in your life. I had been waiting for it for 100 years, and now that I had found it I would do anything I could to keep it. I didn't think I would tell her this for she needed to make her own mind up and I wouldn't want to push anything on her. I wanted her to be happy.

In the middle of the night she started to talk, at first I thought she had seen me but when she rolled over and started to sore slightly I knew she was still a sleep. So she talks in her sleep? Interesting. She started to mumble lots of different things that didn't make sense.

"Mom… Jacob doesn't… one year left until…Edward Cullen…" at the last words, I froze. She was talking about me? Don't get your hopes up Edward, I told myself; she was probably just thinking about the biology lesson.

I stayed in her room until dawn. Then, I got up and left through the window again. I went home and changed into some clean clothes ready for school. Every one was wondering where I had been, but I wasn't going to fulfill there curiosity, what happened last night was private – though I knew Alice had seen me and was very aware of my feelings for Bella.

We had devised a new plan to find out what Bella knew about us. We, well Alice and I, would get to know Bella and slowly and subtly find out what she knew. This gave me the perfect excuse to talk to Bella without the rest of my family knowing how I felt. I knew that Bella would be at school today and that we both had biology today as well. Alice didn't have Spanish with her until tomorrow and so today it was just me. There was always the chance that Bella would find out what we were doing, but it was very unlikely.

We drove to school in the normal way. Alice and I in the front bickering, Em and Rose in the back being all lovey-dovey and Jasper next to them trying his hardest not to listen to them. We then pulled up into the school parking lot. We all got out and went to class, it was another typical day in Forks, so it was absolutely freezing, miserable and wet. The water was frozen all around the school so you had to be careful where you put your feet –well normal humans anyway.

I watched as Bella Swan pulled carefully into the lot and parked. She got out, holding onto her truck and then walked to her friends slowly, slipping a

few times on the way. I chuckled to myself and walked to class. I didn't have biology until third period and so I had to wait a bit until I could talk to Bella. The day, up till then, went very slowly. First history and then Latin and when bio finally arrived I was desperate to see Bella again.

I walked in and there; sitting in her usual place was Bella. She looked up from her notes and sighed. What was she thinking?

Bella POV

I looked up from my notes and saw him come in. He had a picture of worry on his face until he saw me sitting at my desk. I sighed. What was this lesson going to be like? I hadn't really thought about Edward since my last biology lesson, but he had been there, sitting at the back of my mind. Did he have control of himself yet? Was he safe? Well we were about to find out.

He walked to me with a crooked smile on his face and my heart began to melt. What is wrong with you, I asked myself, you have seen vampires smile a thousand times and it had never had this affect on you. I looked into his deep eyes and smiled back. They were now a rich gold and just as interesting as before. He sat next to me and turned towards me. He looked like he was breathing; maybe he has super self-control or something.

"We didn't really get off to a good start last time," he told me, the smile turning in to a full beam. "Lets start again. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," and he held out his hand to me.

"Bella Swan," I said taking it. His hands were cold and his grip tight. We let our hands drop and sat in silence for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

Then it hit me. He wanted to know what I knew about his family. With the reactions I had been giving them, I probably made it too obvious that I knew something I shouldn't know about them. And the fact I smelt like another vampire. I frowned and he looked at me confused and, quite frankly, annoyed. I smiled at this. I couldn't tell them that I knew, not until he came right out with it and asks, "How do you know we are vampires." I would say I knew, but that was it, wouldn't tell them but that was it, I wouldn't tell them how because I wanted to keep that part of my life out of Forks.

"So Bella, how long have you been in Forks for?" he asked trying to sound like he was making polite convocation. I would try and stay along the truth as much as possible.

"Since I was about 10, my mom lives abroad and she wants me to stay with my dad. I go and visit her every summer and she comes here every now and then," I told him lightly, making nothing of it.

"Your parents are divorced?" he asked, actually sounding genuinely interested.

"You could say that," I told him smiling. Technically, Charlie and Renée are still married because the papers never came through and neither of my parents really cared. He looked at me in annoyance, like he knew I wasn't giving him the whole picture. I started to feel self-conscious.

"What?" I asked him, snapping him out of the trance.

"Your very hard to read. I am…err… very good at reading peoples emotion and thoughts and things, but with you there's nothing. I can't read you," he frowned. So he was basically telling me, in a very subtle way, that he was a vampire with the gift of reading minds, like Aro, and that he couldn't read my mind, like Aro. But I guess Edward's power worked differently then his, for Aro had to touch you to read your mind.

I beamed at him when he told me this. I must intrigue him. "I have often been told that," I smiled wider and his frown got deeper.

The teacher walked in and cut our conversation short.

Edward POV

She was the most frustrating human I had ever met. All these comments she came out with, like she was hiding something, was the most infuriating thing I had ever come across. It's like she knew what I was trying to do and so was making it 10 times more difficult for me. All I knew was I wasn't going to break first and admit that we were vampires. _She_ was going to admit first that _she_ knew we were vampires.

After class I walked with her to the canteen, she seemed smug and this just annoyed me more.

"What do you know? It is killing me, just tell me, your hiding something," I told her through gritted teeth. We came to the door of the lunchroom and she turned to face me, her chocolate brown eyes looking deeply within my golden ones.

"I don't know what you mean," She smiled at me and walked over to her friends. I watched her sit and get out her sketchbook before I went to my family.

_That went well,_ Alice thought sarcastically as I sat down.

"Thanks Alice," I told her in the same tone.

"Well you could have done better. She owned you in that round," she said bluntly.

"Don't you think I know that," I said through my teeth.

"Edward got owned? By who?" Emmett suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"Bella Swan," Alice said smugly. Emmett booming laughter echoed through the hall and everyone turned to look at us.

"Nice going Emmett, why don't you just make everyone look at us," Jasper said from besides him. A huge grin erupted from Emmett.

"Edward just got owned! This will only ever happen once, it might tune down his ego slightly," he goes smugly.

"What ego?" I asked him in surprise. Everybody on the table laughed, I didn't want to know.

I turned to Bella and see a pained looked planted on her face, she was looking down at a piece of her work.

"Bella?" Angela turns to her in concern, peeking over her should to look in Bella's book. Bella pulled the book shut quickly and turned to her friend with a smile.

"Yes," she replied to Angela.

"Err…nothing," she said, turning back to her Jessica.

I started to think about what Angela had seen in Bella's sketchbook. It was of a dark skinned boy, of around 16, with long silky hair. I knew who this boy we, he resemble his grandfather far too much to be mistaken for anything else. He was a Quileute, a werewolf, and Bella was friends with him.

**So what do you think? I don't know what to do with Jacob so if you have any suggestions please say!! **

**Ok people who think I am rushing into it a bit chill! I have plenty more chapters to go before Edward finds out (well I think I have!) and for people who want to know I don't know how long this story will be!!**

**I will put the next one up when I can! But reviews might help me move faster… Hint, hint!**

**REVIEW!**

**if i don't get enough reviews it might take longer, as my motivation drops... HINT, HINT!**


	6. The almost crash

**I was SO VERY motivated by all your reviews!! Thanks guys!! **

**Btw: I have had loads of reviews saying that they will hate my story if there is any Jacob/Bella love going on. Ew I don't like it either! And for all those Jacob lovers sorry but I love Jacob as long as he isn't with Bella. **

**(I hated it in the new moon film where they almost kiss!! Aaaaaahhhhhh! It shouldn't happen!! But the film was great and I have seen it three times now. I am making my sister read the book now!! Lol!)**

**This is all about the car crash thing! **

**ENJOY!!**

Bella POV

I sat down at the lunch table and opened my sketchbook. The little conversation with Edward was still rolling round my head and was laughable really. He was trying to figure out what I knew about them, and I wasn't telling. He seemed really pissed off when I didn't tell him immediately and even more pissed when I discovered that he would have to do more then flutter his eyelids to get me to talk.

A booming laugh erupted from the Cullen's table, but I didn't look up. I had opened my book to a picture of Jake I had drawn a couple of weeks back. He had a childish smile on his face, and his long black hair was still there. He was carefree Jacob, unburdened by the knowledge of my life. If you had told him before he had become a werewolf about me he would have laughed and made a joke saying something along the lines of, 'maybe we could invite her back for Christmas dinner, we'll just give her the uncooked part of the turkey.' I miss that Jake.

"Bella?" Angela turns to me in concern. She peeked over my shoulder, but I closed the book quickly, not wanting her to see what I was upset about.

"Yes," I replied to Angela, trying to act as normal as possible, plastering a smile on my face.

"Err…nothing," she said, turning back to Jessica.

I just sat at the table for the rest of lunch, thinking about Jake and how much I was going to miss him. When it was time for next lesson I got up and went straight there, hardly raising my head to see where I was going. I sat through the hour of English without anyone interrupting my thoughts. I wasn't really in the mood to do any work, this was a major mood swing from biology, because as soon as Jacob came into my head I felt like curling into a ball and crying.

I got out of English in an even worse mood then what I went in with. I was convinced that Jacob was never going to forgive me, and that I would hate myself forever for losing my best friend. _Wait I minute, what have you got to be sorry for? _A voice in my head was asking_. You haven't done anything wrong. So your mom's a vampire, big deal. You love her, and Jacob just has to except that._

I listened to the voice, and it made sense. It wasn't my fault, and so I shouldn't beat myself up about it. My mom would always be my mom, and Jacob just had to get over it. I loved Jacob as a brother and would never want to hurt him, but he had stepped over a line on this subject, and I wasn't going to fall at his feet crying in remorse.

I strolled down the corridor confidently and went to my car smiling. Next time I saw Jacob I would ignore him, and he will just have to apologize to me.

_He's your friend and is going through a hard time at the moment, you need to help him, stick by him. Swallow your pride, Bella, and be his friend. Your mom would understand. Do whatever it takes to get him back,_ another voice started to creep through. I was in front of my truck at this point. Wow, was my mind being annoying, couldn't it just give me one option, so I could follow it and just get on with my life normally? No, of course not.

I started to go through my bag. You know that feeling when you think you have forgotten something; well that's what was going through my mind at that moment. I was about to go back inside when I heard a screech of tires and some shouts. I turned to see Taylor's car swerving around the bend and losing control. I saw Edward Cullen and a few other faces looking at me with absolute horror. But I felt calm. I evaluated the situation in my head and accepted it.

_So, this is how I die_, I told myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of its reach quick enough, and that didn't bother me. I guess that I had been waiting for death to grab me since I was 10, knowing I had my death day set out for me already. I think that knowing I was about to die on the hand of fate and not having my heart stopped by a vampire was more comforting for me. While I am a vampire I know that I would not be able to kill myself on demand but now, I can die happy now. To be honest I really didn't have much to live for, sure there was Charlie but he would lose me in a years time anyway, and I knew that I wouldn't be happy in the Voltrui. I knew that mom hated it, she would put on a happy face for me when I was there but you could see it in her eyes, she hated it more then anything.

_No, you don't want to die! Dive out of the way, move! It's not your time,_ my survival instinct kicked in.

I didn't actually want to die, I was accepting that I would die any second, but if I had the choice of living and dieing: I would pick living. There was something that was drawing me to life, something I was destined for. But I didn't know what that was.

I could feel the blankness on my face as the van came towards me. But before I could even take another breath something grabbed me, crashing me to the floor. Something hard and cold. My head hit the floor and Tyler's van was about to crush me, when it hit something else. I was to dazed to notice what it was, I was just thanking the heavens that what ever it hit was there. I felt my legs being lift and moved to a safer place and then the van crashing down onto the concrete. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down. This annoyed me. I focused my eyes on the thing pining me to the floor and I surprised to see none other then Edward Cullen.

I gasped as I realized what had happened. He had seen the van coming upon me, ran over here at inhuman speed, and stopped the van, with inhuman strength, from crushing me. The idiot.

He had risked his family's secret by saving me, he was so stupid. What was I, an insignificant human, worth over the protection of his family?

Everything suddenly went silent for a second and then the screaming of the crowd started, shouting my name. But more clearly then anything else I heard Edward say my name, "Bella, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I told him trying to sit up, but he held me down. I realized he was holding me in a tight grasp against his chest.

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard," he told me, both worry and amusement in his voice.

"Ow," I said, feeling a painful thud in the back of my head for the first time.

"That's what I thought." A laugh building up, but he suppressed it quickly.

"That's was..." I trailed off trying to get my bearings, "that was very stupid you know."

A number of emotions slipped through his eyes at that point. Confusion, annoyance, fear, worry, interest and a few less distinguishable one.

"How-?" I cut him off.

"Not now," I told him quickly.

I turned to sit up and this time he let me. A crowd of people came over and shifted the van enough for both me and Edward to get out. Everyone was surprised to see Edward come out but he slipped way from the crowd quickly and let the fuss of the crowd fall on me.

Edward POV

I walked out the crowd quickly, leaving the attention to Bella.

"Bella, I've called an ambulance, they will be here in a sec," I heard Jessica tell Bella who just moaned at the news.

I was worried about what Bella had told me, 'that was very stupid you know'. I knew she knew something but I didn't think she would know this much.

When the ambulance arrived I made sure they put Bella in a stretcher, which she refused without successes. I was to ride in the front while Bella had to stay on the stretcher in the back. As I climbed in I caught the stare of quiet a few people, all of whom I cared about deeply. There was first a hostile stare coming from Bella as they lifted her into the back, the worried look of Alice, the surprised and scared looks of both Emmett and Jasper and then lastly the hateful stare of Rosalie. I gave an apologetic look to them all, but continued to get in.

When we got to the hospital they got Bella out and walked in with her up to the A&E ward. I glided through the hospital and went to find Carlisle. Nobody cared what I was doing, as I was obviously fine.

"Carlisle," I said, urgently stepping into his office.

He looked up in alarm. "Edward what-?"

"Look, Carlisle, Bella swan was almost killed today but I saved her at the last second. I don't think her injuries are serious, but she hit her head and-" he cut me off.

"Edward what-" he began again.

"I'll explain everything later but please, just see to her," I asked in desperation.

"Of course," and he left the room.

Bella POV

I was put in a bed after I refused to go any longer wearing the neck brace and lying in a stretcher, but the bed was next to Tyler. Oh god no!

"Bella I'm so sorry-" I cut him short.

"Tyler please doesn't. I know you didn't mean to and I'm not even that hurt."

"Yes but-" this time he was cut short by Dr. Cullen coming into the room. He walked up to Tyler and started to examine his chart. I smiled and sat back, extremely grateful for the save. Something suddenly crossed my mind. Oh I really hope they haven't told Charlie.

Dr. Cullen saw the worried look on my face. "Bella is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

I straitened up my expression and answered. "Charlie hasn't found out has he? I mean I know things get round fast in folks but seriously, I know how my dad gets and he gets all stressed if anything happens to me." I told him, slightly on the verge of panic.

"No Bella, calm down. Charlie doesn't know and, when I have checked you, you can go and see him." at this I relaxed and waited for Dr. Cullen to finish with Tyler. When a nurse went over to him and started stitching up his head I knew it was my turn. I sighed.

"Impertinent are we?" he said jokingly. I Smiled at this. He ran over my chart and then shined a light in my eye. "Your x-ray came up fine, but if you have any problems come see me straight away. You probably shouldn't drive home or be alone this evening though because there is still a possibility you may have concussion. I suggest you stay here with Charlie or find a friend to stay with tonight," he told me.

"Sure I can go to-" I cut off as I was about to say Jacob, "I'll stay here tonight night thanks," I said shortly after. He nodded and walked out of the room.

The doors opened once again and Edward Cullen came into the room. He looked tense but as soon as he saw me he relaxed. _Great_, I said sarcastically_, now I have to deal with this. _

Edwards POV

I walked in once Carlisle had given the clear. Bella was sitting on the bed and as soon as she saw me her expression turned tied.

"Are you well enough to stand," I asked politely.

"Of course," she said annoyed. Bella jumped down but as soon as her feet touched the floor she tripped. I court her as she fell and helped her back up.

If I had a heart it would have been pounding. This was the first time we had touch and it seemed she had noticed two for she pulled away quickly and blushed. Waving me forward, she headed down the hall to somewhere a little more private. Once we had turned the first corner she stopped and stood to face me. A glisten in her beautiful eyes seemed to tell me that she knew what I was about to ask, and a small feeling told me that it would be as productive as biology was.

"Yes Edward?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Ermm…" I was suddenly lost in her chocolate-brown stare. It took me a second to remember what I wanted to say. "What do you know about us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spoke innocently.

"Yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about." I was starting to get frustrated now. "What did you mean by 'that was very stupid you know'.

Bella Swan I know you are hiding something, and so help me I will find out what it is." We were staring, no glaring, at each other now.

"And I was right," she said taking me by surprise, "what you did was very stupid and could have ruined a lot of peoples lives. Think, next time, before you act." She told me bluntly. Bella turned to walk away, leaving me stunned. "Oh, and by the way, thank you," she said sheepishly over her shoulder before continuing down the corridor.

I knew what she said would stay with me for days. I just didn't understand one word of it and this made me want to know more then anything what she was thinking, and what she knew about us.

**What are you thinking? Again you can give me some ideas about what you might want included in the story!**

**Please review!! Motivation was VERY good last time and got me thinking loads of different things up!!**

**So get reviewing and you might even get the next chapter by the end of the weekend!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Angel and Devil

**Ok here's the next one!! Enjoy!!**

**Btw, it is slightly weird but I couldn't help adding in the shoulder angel and devil, it was just so fun to write. **

**This is all about what Bella feels. It's only short but… I just wanted to write it so you could get in her head a bit more. It is quite important really. **

Bella POV

I sat at Charlie's sleeping side for hours, just thinking. I had had a real epiphany today; it took a near death experience for me to realize what I really thought of life. I guess I had always known this, but would never truly admit it to myself. I was unhappy and I didn't want to become a vampire for the Volturi. Of course, I didn't have a choice. My mother had given up her life so that I could have mine, but even she can't protect me from what is going to come.

What I really wanted to do was run outside screaming to the sky that I wanted to live my life my way and end my life my way, not by some pompous gits, who think they are the bee's knees. The experience had also taught me something else, which I hadn't realized until several hours after. I really liked Edward Cullen. I mean I really, really liked him. I hadn't ever really fallen for a guy before, but today I had. When I'm with him all my other problems seem unimportant and nothing to worry about, he makes me feel full, something I haven't felt since I was 10.

Me, Bella Swan, falling for a vampire. _Great, Felix will get a right kick out of this_, I thought sarcastically to myself.

_But why do they have to find out? It's not like they run your life_, another voice in my head said. Was I going crazy or something? I had never had voices floating around my head before, why start now? Oh well.

_They won't find out_, a second voice said, _because this isn't going to get any further than a crush. It's not worth it, when you have to go back to Italy you will have to leave him, and never see the guy again. You already have to leave Charlie don't make it harder for yourself._

I was getting confused. I imagined two little me's on my shoulder; one in an angel costume and the other wearing a devil suit. The angel one was for me becoming a vampire, working for the Volturi and doing right by my mom. The devil one was for me to forget my commitment and fall for this guy. I thought it should probably be the other way round for the fact that joining the Volturi would surly be worse as it was damning your soul and working for power hungry psycho's, but, somewhere inside me, something was saying that going there would be more kind. I had no idea why, but the choice of costume was right. Then the angel and devil had a fight over what I should do.

Now this might sound slightly weird and crazy, but remember, it was only my imagination and I knew they weren't actually real. All it did was help me lay out my options (though deep down, I knew I didn't have any).

"We should stay and live life to the fullest. Then fall in love and have a happy life, not become immortal and psychopathic. Screw the Volturi, we can just run away," said the little devil.

"No we cant just run away, they will track us down in seconds. Plus what type of life are we expected to live with a vampire anyway?" The angel argued back.

"A happy one. He will change us anyway. We have nothing against being changed, just being changed and living with the Volturi," he replied.

They continued like this all through the night, looking at all the pros and cons of the situation. Have you ever had that situation where your head is telling you one thing, but your heart is telling you another? Well that's what I was going through. It wasn't that I was madly in love with Edward. Sure I had a small crush on him. I liked being around him; he made me feel like there was a reason to live. But, it's nothing that I should really pay much attention to, right? It was mostly that I had finally realized that I didn't want to become a monster for _them_. I wanted to live.

By the end of the night I had come to a conclusion. The angel had won. I was just going to have to live the rest of my young life in Forks and then die when I had finished school. I didn't think that Edward Cullen would come into that picture at all. Like I said, it was a crush and I couldn't love him, it would become nothing more the just more heartbreak when I had to leave him.

**Next chapter will come soon! Please review loads more then you are at the moment or I will lose the motivation. Trust me it happens a lot and I don't want to let anyone down but will if I don't get more reviews! Please review now and you will get next chapter very soon**.


	8. The pixies downpour

**Ok!! Needing more reviews!!! Come on guy's plz!**

**That's it I think I need to go back to bribing!!!**

**When I get 90 reviews or more then I will put the next chapter up!! Otherwise… **

**So anyhow, this next chapter I wasn't going to put in at first but then someone mentioned it and I thought that it would make a good chapter!! Btw, Bella isn't crazy; she just has voices in her head. This doesn't means se's crazy, DW. **

**Tell me what you think!! Please!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Alice POV

_Bella was sitting next to Charlie in the hospital room at 3am in the morning. She hadn't gone to sleep or even attempted to, she just sat there looking in to space with a pained look on her face. She nodded to herself as a tear tricked down the side of her face, I didn't even think she noticed that she was crying. She inhaled deeply, looking like she was trying to come to terms with something. Bella looked around the room, like she was realizing where she was for the first time, then laid her head on her father's bed, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to steal her thoughts. _

As I watched this in my vision, I realized for the first time that maybe this human, this girl Bella, was more than what she looked. Her future was undetermined; nothing was set in stone for her – which was rare for a human. I was contemplating what I saw when Edward walked into the house and stormed through the living room.

"You know I really like Bella. She can swallow her pride and say thanks yet at the same time piss our Edward here off beyond belief. Yes… I think me and Bella will be great friends," I said cheerfully, trying to keep my vision out of my head. What I had just seen from Bella was incredibly private, and that Bella probably wouldn't want Edward looking in on her alone time. I suddenly felt relieved that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. I knew that Bella wouldn't tell a soul about us, but I didn't know why. I also knew that Bella and Edward should be together, but that one was obvious why if you spent 5 minutes with Edward.

Edward was madly in love with Bella. He tries to keep it from the rest of the family, for he already knows that I know, but I don't think any of them are fooled. They can all see the difference in Edward, that's he is more happy and more… I don't know, more how Edward should be, I guess.

He came and stopped himself next to me, murmuring an irritated comment under his breath, I didn't miss it.

"Someone's stroppy they lost to a girl," Emmett said easing Edward. A growl ripped through Edwards's teeth making Emmett boom with laughter. Calmness suddenly flooded through the room.

Jasper walked in and sat down on my other side, putting his arm around my back. I snuggled into my mates embrace comfortably.

Everyone continued into there usual routine. Emmett watched the college football on TV and every few seconds started to shout at the screen,

Jasper and I sat together talking about anything, just happy to be in each others company, Rose and Esme sat at one end of the table looking through a load of blue prints for Esme's new project, while Carlisle sat at the other end reading a medical book that was about two times the size of my fist. Edward just sat at in an armchair, thinking about things.

At about 6 in the morning he stood up and went to his piano. He hadn't played it in quite a while and when he stocked the keys everyone looked up at him. He sat on the piano chair and started to play one of Esme favorite, Esme smiled and we all continued back to our activity. It was things like this that brought Edward's feelings into view.

About 10 minutes later he changed into a new song so gently that no one even noticed he was playing something different, well except Esme and I. It was an entirely new song and sounded almost like a lullaby. It was beautiful. I looked up at Edward and smiled, knowing whom the song was inspired by_. You really love her, don't you?_ I asked in my head. This surprised him but he gave a small smile and a nod.

Esme walked over to her son and put her hands on both of his shoulders. The music was one of the prettiest pieces he had ever written and after a minute or so the whole room went silent, all listening to the music. He started to close the piece solemnly; he reluctantly played the last note and then put his hands on his lap, staring at the keys in though.

"That was beautiful Edward," Esme whisper breaking the silence.

Edward turned to her and Esme gasped. The look on Edwards face was full of so many emotions, more then he had ever expressed; Sorrow, fear, happiness, care, want, excitement, confusion and most of all… love. I beamed and turned to Jasper. His face was panicked, he had never felt so many emotions coming off of Edward at one time and he hadn't been prepared for it. Esme kissed Edwards cheek and returned to Rose. Carlisle was looking at Edward with pride. We all turned away from Edward to give him some privacy. At that point everybody knew what was going on.

Edward was in love with Bella.

***

We set out to school later that morning. There was a new glow coming from Edward and it seemed to rub off on everyone else, even Rose. When we got to school we jumped cheerfully out of the car and headed to our lessons. I had P.E and the Spanish. I had been waiting for Spanish for a while and couldn't wait to finally have a proper chat with Bella. P.E was P.E, I had so spend the whole lesson pretending I could only jump so high or run so fast. It bored me, having all these restrictions, but it was not like I could be the proper me around humans.

I spent the whole lesson thinking about what I should ask Bella. Should I be tough and just go straight for the question or move into it slowly? Slowly I think, I would try to get to know Bella a bit. What if she didn't tell me, should drop it or pursue? Pursue… no drop… I don't know.

I got changed and walked quickly to Spanish. When I entered, Bella was already sitting at the back, working from her sketchbook like last lesson. When I walked down the rows of chairs to my seat and sat. Bella hadn't noticed me do this yet, and when I did a little cough to get her attention she almost jumped out of her seat and then laughed to herself for being so foolish.

"Hi Bella," I said smiling. She smiled back and told me 'hi' then continued with her drawing. I peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing and was surprised to find she was drawing an eye. But it wasn't any old eye. It had a golden glow to it and seemed hundreds of years old yet at the same time very young. I knew the eye to be a vegetarian vampires, but something about the drawing seemed more familiar then that.

She noticed me looking and quickly shut the book. She placed it in her bag and then sat back against the chair thinking.

"So Bella… how are you?" I asked trying to start casual conversation. She looked up at me in surprise, obviously not expecting me to talk to her.

"Umm… I'm fine, thanks," she paused, "You?"

"Brilliant. I wouldn't of expected you to be ok after yesterday, are you sure your fine to be in school, Edward said you hit your head quite hard."

"Did he now?" she said. She was obviously annoyed about being made look weak. She sighed and leaned forward onto the desk, "well I did hit my head," she admitted, "but not too bad. It's fine now and I just want to continue the day as normal." She smiled at me asking to drop the subject.

"Hmm… I can understand. Anyway, so Bella what are you into? I love shopping most out of everything," I told her already knowing she hated it.

"Really, its not my thing. I prefer to draw and read."

"What was that you were drawing a minute ago? It looked like a weird eye. Golden, bit of a weird color for an eye," I asked innocently.

"Oh," she looked knowingly at me. She had realized what game I was playing for she knew I knew what she was drawing. "Yes, it is very similar to yours actually," this took me off guard. She was admitting that she noticed my strangeness? Why? Humans rarely ever did that and never so obviously.

"Umm… can I see," I said composing my surprise.

"Yes of course." She got out her sketchbook and handed it to me on the right page.

"Yes, can't you see the resemblance? I can… on most days. Not today though, your eyes are more onyx then anything." I looked at her in amazement. We knew she knew that we where vampires but I had no idea she would be this calm and straightforward when I questioned her.

"What do you know about us?" irritancy creeping into my voice. She just smiled. "This isn't a game."

All of a sudden she turned serious, "I know, believe me I know." Bella turned to the front and a few seconds later the teacher walked in.

Bella was so confusing. All her answers were honest yet told me nothing. She had beaten me at a game I expected to win. I liked Bella even more now.

Bella's POV

After the lesson I walked to my locker. Believe me, I know better then anyone that it isn't game, I just refuse to let this coven find out my past. My secret will stay out of Forks. I sighed. To be honest I wanted them to find out, to discover who I was, but I knew that if they did it would ruin the last years of my life.

I unlocked it and got out my P.E kit. I hated P.E so much as I was so clumsy but I had to do it. I closed my locker and there, leaning against the ones next to mine, just out of view when the door was open, was Edward Cullen. He scared me and I jumped, my heart started to beat faster when I saw him but I don't think it was for the same reason. _It's just a crush get over it Bella_, I told myself firmly. It didn't work and my heart just kept up the pace.

"Hi," he said sending a crocked smile my way. I could feel my blush and curst myself. I had learnt to not say anything under my breath since I had lived with vampires and so only said this mentally. He seemed amused by my blush and so I glared at him and started on my way to the gym.

"No 'hi' in return," he asked with pretend hurt. I sighed.

"Please, if there is a god, make him go to his own lesson," I said out loud. He just laughed at this and continued to follow.

"I think you know what I am going to ask," he told me cheerfully.

"Yes and I will give the same answer I gave your sister."

"Play nice.' We were at the gym now and I turned to face him.

"And I quote, 'this is not a game.' Look you can't follow me into the girls changing room so I will make my escape now. Good day to you sir," I said giving him a mock bow. He went along with it and did the same. I gave a small laugh and went into the locker room.

P.E was as usual. I tripped and hit my head, meaning I had to get changed early. The coach just sent me to lunch and I had no complains. The rest of the day was just normal. I had lunch with my friends and then art.

Yet when I stepped out of the schools front door I saw Edward Cullen waiting by my truck. I sighed and continued on my way. I wanted to get to Charlie soon, he was being let out of hospital today and I needed to pick him up. I was about 10 feet away from my truck when he saw me approach. He gave me a smile and waited for me to go forward.

"Please leave me alone," I told him. In one way I really wanted him to leave me be because every second he was with me I started to fall for him more and that wasn't good thing. But I also wanted him to stay and let me like him despite the previous.

_No you don't. Here we go again. You will have to leave and when you do there will be too much heartbreak. Why am I telling you this any we went through this last night, and I won. Remember._ Yes I did remember and the angel was really starting to bug me. I sighed knowing it was right.

_No he's not right, I'm right and I say fall for the guy_, the devil said strongly. I pushed the two out of my head and continued forward. It been less then a second that all this had run through my head.

"That's not very nice, telling me to get lost in such a brutal way," he said his smile growing wider. I had to remember to breath. I push past him to get to the door of my truck but he put his hand on the door so I couldn't open it. I knew there wasn't really any point in trying to open it with his strength blocking my way.

"What?" I said turning to face him. His face was inches from mine and I could help but stumble back. Was that really safe considering how much he lust for my blood? I composed myself quickly and when I looked back at him he was a few steps back.

"Just tell us what you know and we will leave you alone." As he said this Alice walked out from behind Edward, smiling at me.

"Your ganging up on me," I said in disbelief. I shook my head and got in the car. I put the keys into the ignition and turned it, but nothing happened.

I tried again but the same result. I groaned out in frustration. I jumped out the car and turned to face them both. They had smiles on their faces and that just got me even more annoyed. I saw red, I just wanted to be left alone and live the rest of my short life in peace. Why did they have to ruin my sanctuary?

"We will fix your car… when you tell us what you know," Edward said smugly.

"Blackmail? What does it even matter, I'm not going to tell anyone what you are. Your family isn't the only one who life would get buggered up if the secret was out." I told them I'm a low voice so only they would hear. This statement took them by surprise; they looked at me with open mouths. I looked around, "maybe this isn't the best place to have this convocation." Edward nodded, all amusement gone. Alice walked over to my bonnet and lifted it; she messed around with a few screws and then closed I again. I got inside and when I tried again it started.

Edward opened his mouth to ask a question but I beat him to it, "I'm sure you'll find someway to talk to me." I told him as I drove away. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically, _I would have to tell them what I knew now. Or did I?_

**Read and review please. I only got a few for my last chapters!! I need more. If I don't get them up I will be very sad!! :'(**

**Thanks!**


	9. Decisions and regrets

**Right it's the chapter you have all been waiting for, well actually your going to hate me because I haven't got to that bit yet, remember Jacobs… well he's in this one instead of Edward! I know sad right! But he needs to come in sometime. Your going to like what I did though, Bella's not going to forgive that easily.**

**There is a bit, well more then a bit, of Bella debating what she should do. Those good old angel and devil are back, which one will she chose??**

**Reviewing at the end please!!**

Bella's POV

I drove to the hospital as quickly as I dared. What would I do now? I had gone and lost my temper over something so small and insignificant, lost it and told them exactly what they wanted to hear. Well, not exactly. They still didn't know how I knew, and they wouldn't find out either. Couldn't they just leave me alone, or better yet leave Forks? I didn't want this; I just wanted to live my life in peace. Though I knew perfectly well that that would never happen with my luck.

I was really angry that I had done that, but also slightly relieved. I was glad that they wouldn't pester me about it anymore, but more glad that I had told someone, even if what I told them was minimal. No one outside of the Volturi knew that I knew about the existence of vampires, and certainly no one knewabout what the Volturi had in store for me.

_You will have to leave if they find out; you don't what to get hurt. Please let's be reasonable_, the angel told me for the hundredth time.

_He's right you know,_ the devil agreed.

"I thought you where meant to be on my side?" I muttered in both amusement and annoyance. Was the world against me or something? I must have looked crazy talking to myself, but I didn't care, I was to fumed up.

I thought over what I had just said. MY side? MY side? My side was the one for me not getting hurt. I was all for the angels choice of making sure they didn't find out and even moving as a last resort… or was I? I would be very unhappy if I had to leave.

_But it would be for your mom, and the Volturi wants you,_ said the angel.

My mom was a vampire who had given up her life for me. I couldn't back out now. Plus, the Volturi were so dangerous that if I ever refused their offer they would have probably kill me or just have the change done without my consent.

_Well who's saying you had to back out. You could always just keep living in Forks and leave when you have to. You want to be here Bella. Your only human,_ the voice was neither the angel nor devil it was I. _My heart was telling me to stay and I couldn't say no. Bella you have never felt this way about anyone. Whenever he comes near you, your heart accelerates' whenever he looks your way, you blush, you want to be with him all the time. Bella, your in love_.

I froze. Me? In love?

I realized that there was only ever one thing that I was ever going to do, even if it hurt me more then anything when it had to end. I was going to stay. I was going with my hearts choice even though my mind was against me. I was happy and I liked it here and, apparently, I was in love and was never going to experience it in the same way while I was vampire. I knew that there would be heartbreak when I left but I wanted to be human while I still could be. Anyway, it's not like I will be so madly in love with him that I wouldn't be able to leave, right? I had, what, a year left of my life and I wasn't going to waste it on running away.

I pulled over to the side of the road, shocked by my sudden realization. _Wow,_ I thought, _I am so stupid! _

I started to think about Edward_. Why was I avoiding him again?_ I asked myself.

_Because you were very slowly falling in love with him and knew that if you got in too deep it would be that much harder to leave Forks. And you didn't want him finding out your life because you didn't want all that near Forks_, that little angel was being incredibly annoying again.

"Right. Thanks," I said sarcastically. What was I going to do? I really, really wanted to stay but there would always be that voice in my head saying that what I had done was wrong. I had a feeling that if I stayed I would be hurting people more then if I left. Why is the world so unfair?

_Look I'm staying_, I told myself firmly.

_But what about the Cullen's?_ The angel asked me smugly.

_Well they can leave _(which I highly hoped they didn't)_ or get over the fact that I'm here and leave me _alone (which I also hoped they wouldn't)._ They're not getting anything from me_ (I wasn't entirely sure about that).

For some reason the Cullen's didn't really worry me that much after all that. I actually wouldn't have minded getting to know them, especially Edward. _Stop it Bella, you don't want to do this, it's a really bad idea._ I was getting sick of the angels voice. I was going to do it whether or not I should.

I started up the engine with new determination, yet there was a little feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me I was doing the completely wrong thing and it was all going to end in tears. I didn't want to hear it so just ignored the feeling and continued my drive to the hospital.

I drove there with a smile on my face. I was happy with the choice I had made.

I walked into the hospital with a new spring in my step. I didn't really understand what had got me into the new high; maybe it was me finally realizing that I was in love. I hoped so.

I walked into Charlie's room and saw him in a wheel chair by his bed. He had a cast on his leg and big bags under his eyes. Dr. Cullen was standing over Charlie, reassuring him that everything would be ok and that if he had any trouble then all he had to do was give him a call.

I walked up to them and they both looked at me. When Charlie saw me his eyes lit up but he turned away sheepishly, hiding any emotion from me. I smiled at this. Dr. Cullen smiled with new warmth; I was slightly taken back but returned the smile just as sweetly. He walked out, but I didn't miss when he looked back with a worried expression.

"Ready to go home?" I asked Charlie lovingly. It was a relief to see him out of bed.

"Definitely." I walked out of the hospital while Charlie wheeled beside me, refusing to let me help him. We went to my truck and I helped him get in, and then put his chair in the back.

We drove home in a comfortable silence. Just sitting alone with our thoughts.

I pulled into the drive and was surprised to see Jake and Billy waiting for us. Jacobs face was blank but his eyes burned very clearly with loss, sadness and… guilt. He was guilty for what he had said; good, he shouldn't have said it. My good mood washed away instantly replaced by a sour annoyance towards my best friend.

I jumped from the car and got the wheelchair out for Charlie. I help him into it, ignoring Jakes offers of help, and walked to the door. I held it open to both Charlie and Billy, giving them both warm smiles, but when Jacob started to walk in I let it fall, slamming him in the face. He came in moments later with an even more regretful face.

"I guess your are eating with us tonight?" I asked Billy.

"Yes, if that's O.K," the answer didn't come from Billy, but Jacob.

I turned and glared at him, then stormed off into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

I heard mumbles in the hall from Billy and Charlie, and them rolling together into the living room, then the flat screen being turned to the game. I got the spaghetti out of the cupboard and poured the whole packet into the pan. I knew enough about werewolves to know that Jacob ate a lot and so the whole packet would be about right for him. I started to cut the tomatoes up when I heard the chair of the table scrape behind me and then someone sit down. There was no doubt who it was, so I just pretended I didn't hear it and continued to cook.

"Would 'I'm sorry' be sufficient?" he asked quietly, obviously nervous. I spun on my heels and glared at him with pure venom.

"Would 'I'm sorry' be sufficient? Hmmm, let me see. You called me a traitor, basically said you hated me, called my mom a bloodsucking bitch and blamed me for not telling you everything when you knew perfectly well why I didn't tell you. So, no Jake, 'I'm sorry' would not be sufficient right now." Jacob flinched at my worlds but took them in. I turned around and continued on with the food, a dark feeling lying in the pit of my stomach.

"No Jacob. Just leave. You're going to have to find a way to regain my trust, but not like this."

I stared down at the counter, tears streaming down my cheek now.

The rest of the night was quiet. We sat at the table in an awkward silence and when they left I wouldn't listen to Jacobs goodbye. I could see the pain in his eyes as I walked away.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Scared I had lost a friend, upset about what I had said to him, worried he wouldn't forgive me and angry that he had made me say it.

The Cullen's didn't even cross my mind.

**So what are you thinking! Take your time to press that little green button please!!**

**I like reviews a lot and I am getting about the right amount! So PLEASE keep reviewing! And if you haven't yet then start.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Stubborn men

**It's the chapter you have all been waiting for!! Yay!!! **

**Or is it???? **

**There is a very interesting convocation between Eddie and Bells. **

**Will the Cullen's finally find out! **

**Btw… the days might be wrong if you add them up but I need it on a Saturday for this chapter to work. **

**Warning: contains swearing. **

Bella's POV

_I woke in the middle of the night and started to sob violently into my pillow, I was still half asleep and very unaware about my surroundings. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and pull me towards a stone hard chest. I collapsed into the chest very naturally, I had cried many times into my moms as a little girl and so the coldness was comforting. I put my head onto the torso and sobbed into a grey t-shirt. Someone was stroking my head and whispering to me. "Shh… its ok Bella… don't cry… I've got you_."

I woke in the morning not remembering a thing from the night before. It was just a distant dream now.

I got up, then dressed and went down stairs and found Charlie on the couch how I had left him the night before. I went to the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. I froze when I saw the calendar. Had it really been a week already? It was a Saturday and so that meant I had the whole day at home.

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically, _more time with my thoughts._

I made breakfast for both Charlie and me. A little bit later harry called and asked if Charlie wanted to go round and watch the game, of course Charlie said he would. I dropped him off at the reservation and then headed home.

I didn't really feel that bad, anymore, about Jacob. He knows he will have to make it up to me and I won't break easily.

I pulled up to my house and began towards it. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. What to do? I thought. I quickly got on with anything I could; washing, cleaning, anything. Once the house was spotless I went into the kitchen and began to make dinner for later on, I decide to make some cottage pie and so started to work. I went into the fridge and got myself out a bowl of mince I had left from last night, as I turned to go back to the counter someone was sitting at the kitchen table. This took me completely off guard; I let out a small screech of 'shit' and dropped the mince on the floor. I didn't hear a shatter though. _What the…?_ I looked back at the man and saw him place it on the table.

"Ever heard of breaking and entering?" I told him venomously. "What do you want Edward?" I walked up to the table and grabbed the bowl. I went and placed it on the counter and then swerved round to see Edward looking at me.

His expression was so tender towards me that I dropped my glare instantly and turned around, with my back to Edward, so that he wouldn't see my blush.

"Well… I thought that this was the perfect time to talk to you," he said. I turned back to face him. Whatever expression was on my face it made

Edward stop in mid sentence, a crocked smile edging onto his lips. I could hear my heart accelerate and cursed myself mentally. Why did I have such a weak heart? "Umm…" he lost himself, his eyes boring into mine.

He gave a frustrated laugh and started to take a step towards me, then thought better of it and stayed seated. "As I was saying, I wanted to talk to you… about what you told us in the parking lot at school."

_Really? Well that wasn't obvious,_ I thought sarcastically.

I smiled sweetly. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Oh cut the crap, we know you know what we are."

"Which is…?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Vampires."

_Well now we are getting somewhere, well he is anyway. _

I decided to have a bit of fun at that point. As soon as he said the word I turned my face to a picture of horror. His eyes almost shot out of his sockets and his mouth opened a bit, I could have sworn he got paler as well.

As soon as I saw his face I burst into a fit of hysteria. I had to hold myself up on the table because I laughed so much. I clutched my side and I started to cry I was laughing so much. About a minute later I composed myself and looked up at Edward sitting at the table. He had a very pissed off expression on, this just brought round another fit of laughter. When I eventually calmed down and stood tall I had a Hugh smile on my face.

"Better?" he asked with a very unamused expression.

"Much," I told him, my smile getting wider, "thanks Edward, I needed that." Another small laugh bursting through my mouth. His expression seemed to soften when I said that.

"Look, I have been trying to talk to you about this for a while now about this subject."

"I know. Why do you think I haven't been giving you answers?"

He smiled at this. "I don't know." He suddenly turned serious, "How do you know about us?" he stood and looked me fall frontal in the face. I turned away. Really wanted to tell Edward about my past. I wanted to let all my emotions out on him, tell him how scared I was, how much I just wanted to be here with him, how much I didn't want to have to leave him, ever. I wanted to tell him all about Jacob and about how he won't forgive me.

I turned and put the mince into the pan and switch the cooker on. I leaned onto the counter and faced him. His eyes were pleading, and made my heart melt.

"Edward I cant," I whispered, knowing he would hear.

"Why?" he asked, desperation in his voice. Why did he want to know so badly?

"Why does it matter?"

"You know our secret Bella. We need to know we can trust you with it."

"Your saying I'm going to tell the town or something? I wouldn't, I couldn't."

"What did you mean by 'your not the only one's who's life would get… ruined if the secret was out'?" I didn't miss the alteration of my words.

_So he's a gentleman, doesn't swear in front of ladies. Mr. perfect,_ I thought biting my lip.

Get a grip of yourself Bella, why was the angel back now?

I shook my head and looked into his eyes. They were looking at me in complete frustration. I hadn't noticed until now, but we had been getting closer and closer together and our faces were now inches apart.

"What I meant is…" I drifted out of the sentence, mesmerized by his fascinating eyes.

"Is…?" he prompted weakly.

We both stared into one another's eyes. I was caught by his beauty and… I don't know. There was just something about him that made me feel weird. Maybe I was in love with this vampire. It didn't sound so unreasonable and berserk now that I was standing inches away from his perfectly, symmetrical face.

I felt his lips crush against mine, fitting perfectly into place. He stroked the back of my head and then moved to cup my chin. Those 10 seconds were the single most wonderful seconds of my short life. I had never felt anything like that before in my life and I knew that leaving him would be the single most hardest thing to do. I loved him, I truly did.

In the end it was me who had to break away for the kiss because I needed to breath. As soon as I let go I stepped back and looked at him in amazement. How the hell had he done that? Not killed me? I mean maybe a normal vampire could have done that, but Edward? I was his singer.

The way he was looking at me was completely heart breaking. He was looking at me with a newfound emotion and it made me shiver. _This is really weird… and wrong. You shouldn't be falling for him; you can't because of the very obvious and distort reason. You can't Bella, and you know it. _For once the angel made sense, and I hated him even more then usual.

"Anyway…" I said, looking sheepishly up from my hands. Edward had taken another seat and was leaning on the table with a smug expression on his face.

"Anyway… I believe you were going to tell me what you meant at school," he said, peering up from underneath his lashes, a crocked smile on his face. My heart accelerated.

"Umm…yes. But I can't tell you."

"Why?" he asked me softly.

"I just… cant."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Edward I can't," I walked out of the kitchen and went to the front door. I opened it and stood to the side, waving Edward to leave, "I can't, you don't understand. I can't ever, I'm sorry," I felt a tear roll down my eye. What was I doing, getting rid of such a great chance to get what wanted? I was being smart, I saw how much it would hurt if I left him and I will have to leave him and so getting to close now was just… wrong.

"Bella…" he wiped a tear from my cheek and tilted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"No, Edward," I pulled his hand down and broke eye contact. "You need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because… because it's too hard. I can't do it," I looked into his hurt eyes and he could see that I meant it.

"No," he walked back into the kitchen and sat back where he was sitting before. "I'm not leaving."

"Edward Cullen get out of my house right now," I said weakly. I didn't want him to leave but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Bella, no matter how much you try I am just going to keep coming back and asking. I'm not giving up." He stood up and walked towards me, stopping a couple of feet in front of me. I covered the last few steps so that we where very close to one another.

"I don't want you to give up," I whispered, looking up. Just then there was a knock on the front door, I looked towards it and when I looked back to Edward he was gone. I smiled and turned to the door.

I opened it and found someone who was very important to me, though we were in a big fight at the moment. As soon as I saw it was Jacob my face fell to blankness.

"Yes?" I asked him in a cold tone.

"Bella… I know sorry doesn't cover it but it is a start and I know what I said was really bad and wrong and prejudice but you're my best friend and… well… I'm sorry," he said that whole sentence in one breath. He held out a small bouquet of flowers. I looked down at them at sighed. I didn't want to keep fighting with Jake but I wasn't quite ready to forgive him either. I took the flowers and walked back inside, leaving the door open for Jake to walk in.

I had noticed that Jacob had grown again, he was also topless with ripped joggers on which suggested that he had run here in his wolf form, I also recognized the flowers from the forest behind the house.

I picked a vase out of the cupboard under the sink and place the flowers init with some water. I then want back to do some cooking.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven," Jacob asked hopefully.

"No," I told him bluntly, "but it does mean your getting there."

He laughed and picked me up and gave me a big bear hug. I couldn't help laughing to. I loved Jacob and was glad he was back again. I missed him.

**READ THIS NEXT BIT:**

**If you think I should put an Edwards POV of that scene please say or otherwise I will do the next chapter!**

**I will go with the majority vote and so if you REALLY do or REALLY don't want it then you need to say!**

**i HAVE to have at least 10 votes before i will even begin writing the next chapter!**


	11. Stubborn Bella

**Sorry people who wanted the next chapter now, I decided to put in Edwards POV because the majority wanted it.**

**I also wanted it so I am completely happy with that decision.**

**So I am wondering what is going to happen when Edward sees Bella with Jacob *gasp*!!!!!!**

**Oh well… you have to remember that Edward doesn't know about why Bella was crying just that she is and that he can't stand seeing her like that!**

**Well enjoy!!! You better review btw… because I will be very upset and the next chapter won't be up for a long while!!**

**So REVIEW!!!!**

**Warning: contains swearing.**

Edwards POV

I felt extremely guilty after of what I did in the parking lot. She obviously didn't want to tell us what was going on in her life and we got it out of her in a most vile way. Alice told me it was the only way that would of work but still, I didn't like seeing Bella so upset, it wasn't right. I should be protecting Bella, not hurting her.

We did get what we wanted though. She had admitted that she knew about us, but didn't say the word 'vampires' as such. I need to double cheek that that's what she meant and then find out how she knew. This was the perfect excuse to talk to Bella; even though our whole family knew how I felt about her, I still felt it necessary to have a valid excuse.

I talked to Carlisle when I got home and he told me that the best course of action would be to approach her more subtly, yet Alice told me that to get the most out of her I would have to go full frontal and ask her then keep asking until I got somewhere. I decided to go with the latter.

I also hoped that the more time I would spend with Bella the more I would get to know the real her. It looked like she was hiding behind a mask most of the time and so I was desperate to find what was lurking underneath. She was so mysterious, not at all like the other girls in what she did, and not to mention she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. In spending a lot of time with her, I also wanted Bella to get to know the real me. Like I said before, I just wanted her to be happy and I was sure I could make her that, but I would still let her decide if she wanted to be with me or not. I felt very protective over her and would not let one thing harm her.

It was around 1:30am when I decided to go and watch Bella sleep. I climbed into her room like I always did and found her restless. It took all my willpower not to rush over to her and calm her down, to tell her all would be all right. She began to toss around in her sheets and then her eyes shot open and she sobbed into her pillow. At that point all will power was lost and I ran over to her and tried to comfort Bella. I don't know what came over me but I climbed in next to and pulled her to my chest, whispering reassurance - I could tell Bella was still asleep and thanked the lord. I stroked her head as she sobbed into my t-shirt, she seemed comfortable in my arms which surprised me a quite a bit.

I realized, very suddenly, that I would never be able to let Bella go after tonight. I was in love and always would be in love with her. Holding her in my arms was the most magical and amazing sensation; I never wanted to move from where I was. I had finally found a mate after 100 years of looking and I wouldn't let that go easily, not even god could tear us apart now. **(What about the Volturi, huh? Yes didn't think of that one did you? …Sorry, I was just getting a little to involved)**

About a quarter of an hour later Bella finally began to settle and she fell asleep on my chest. When she started to shiver, I knew it was time to move and so very carefully placed her back onto her bed and sat in the corner on her rocking chair. I watched the goddess sleep peacefully for the rest of the night and when dawn began to hit I left.

I strolled home contently, thinking about the night. Why was Bella so upset?

I hated seeing her like that. I wish I could just take all the badness out of her life and just love her forever. It was a long shot, but at least I was trying.

I walked into the house and wandered up into my room, thinking about Bella.

About an hour or so later Alice walked in.

"You know there is such thing as knocking," I told her as I sat up from my sofa.

"Oh bla bla bla, you know Edward, it's a Saturday," she told me with a menacing smile on her face. I tried to invade her thoughts but she was reciting all of Madonna's number one hits in Russian.

"What Alice?" I asked wearily.

"I saw Charlie Swan go down to La Push and spend the whole day there," she said edging me forward.

"And… why do I-"

"Oh wake up Edward," she snapped cutting me off, "Bella's going to be alone for the whole day."

"Oh… and did you see something? Involving me… and Bella." A squeal escaped her lips.

"Can't say, you will just have to go and find out." A smile erupted from her face and she concentrated even harder on the songs. "Why are you still here? Go," she said basically pushing me out of my bedroom door.

I ran to Bella's as quickly as possible and stopped just outside her kitchen window. I saw her turn and walk to the fridge and thought that this was the perfect time to enter, while her back s turned. I rushed in through the door and sat at the kitchen table, locking my eyes onto Bella. She was wearing lose joggers and a hoodie, her hair was down. What was I doing? Where did all this confidence come from? Wait, what if Bella actually didn't know about us and I had just run into her house at inhuman speed and sat myself down at her table. Before I could even think the next sentence Bella had swerved round and seen me.

I heard her curse; something a lady should never do, and then saw the bowl slip out of her hand. In reaction I reached out at vampire speed and grabbed the bowl before it hit the floor, then placed it onto the table. Oh god… did I just… around Bella. I looked up and saw not shock that I had done something near impossible but annoyance.

"Ever heard of breaking and entering?" she asked venomously. Ouch, that hurt. "What do you want?" she asked just as coldly. _You,_ I thought mentally - of course I didn't say this out loud. She grabbed the bowl and placed it on the counter then swerved round and stared straight into my eyes. I was feeling such love for this woman that I must have been showing for she drooped her glare and turned with her back to me, but not before I caught a hint of a blush.

"Well… I thought that this was the perfect time to talk to you," I told her. She turned back round but this time slower, but when I saw the look in her eyes it caught me off guard, making me abruptly stop, I felt a smile edge onto my lips. Bella had a deep blush and the tiniest of smiles, her eyes had something in it that I had never seen before and I began to get lost in them. What was she thinking? I wanted to know why she acted like this; I wanted to know all her secrets. I could just hear her heart accelerate as I looked into her eyes. "Umm…" I mumble trying to gather my thoughts but failing miserably.

I gave a frustrated laugh. Why was she having such an effect on me? Why couldn't I hear her thoughts? So many questions and only one person could answer me, and that one person was the only one who wouldn't answer me. I wanted to be nearer to her, to stand next to her touch her. I began to stand but thought better of it and stayed seated. I raked my brain again to remember why I was here.

"As I was saying, I wanted to talk to you… about what you told us in the parking lot at school," I told her leaning forward onto the table, giving her a dazzling smile.

She gave me a sarcastic look.

Bella smiled sweetly. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Why was my charm not working on her?

"Oh cut the crap, we know you know what we are," I snapped getting irritated now.

"Which is?"

I hesitated. What if I was about to give our family secret away? Would it be worth it? I mean this was Bella, the most beautiful, mysterious, charming, sweet, amazing woman I had ever met. Yes, she was worth it. But what if she didn't know like we thought she did, would she run away screaming? Well I was about to find out. "Vampires," I said blankly.

As I watched her, my heart would have stopped if it still beat. Her face turned to a picture of horror as I said the word. shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… I don't believe it. Have I just ruined everything I hoped for? I could feel her expression mirrored onto my face. Before I could contemplate anymore, Bella burst into a fit a laughter.

What… the… hell? Are you kidding me? Does she think that this is some kind of joke? Either she already knew we were vampire and was playing a joke, a sick twisted joke, or she thinks I was kidding. I would of liked to believe the last one, but I knew the truth. She knows about us, and apparently doesn't mind us. But seriously.

I waited for her to calm down a bit, when she did she turned back to me to burst into another round of hysterics. I couldn't help, but marvel at her beautiful laugh, what an angel. A small while later she looked up at me with a huge grin.

"Better?" I asked unamused by her childish behavior.

"Much," she told me, her smile getting wider, "thanks Edward, I needed that." Yes you did, I thought, after last night you certainly do.

"Look, I have been trying to talk to you about this for a while now about this subject," I said trying to get back to the matter at hand.

"I know. Why do you think I haven't been giving you answers?" she told me bluntly.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I didn't know why she wasn't answering my questions, why she wouldn't tell us what she knew. "How do you know about us?" I asked suddenly turning grave. She looked at me pleadingly.

She turned and prepared the mince then leaned against the counter and faced me. I was almost begging her to tell me the truth.

"Edward, I can't," she whispered, knowing I would hear.

"Why?" I asked. I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Why does it matter?"

"You know our secret Bella. We need to know we can trust you with it."

"You're saying I'm going to tell the town or something? I wouldn't, I couldn't."

"What did you mean by 'your not the only one's who's life would get… ruined if the secret was out'?" I adjusted her words slightly, not wanting to say such words in front of a lady.

She shook her head, trying to clear it and then stared deeply into my eyes. I hadn't noticed before, but we had been getting very close to each other and now we were inches apart. I inhaled her unearthly smell, wow.

"What I meant is…" she drifted out of her sentence, seeming to get lost in what she was saying.

"Is…?" I prompted weakly.

We stared into each other. I don't mean she looked at me, I looked at her, but it was like I could see inside her souls. She was too beautiful and her chocolate-brown eyes boor into mine strongly. I couldn't hold back any longer leant forward and crushed my lips to her.

Her taste was the most mouth watering I had ever tasted; yet I knew I could resist. I brushed my hand lightly behind her head, then moved it under her chin. Those 10 seconds were the most magical in my existence. No, I definitely would never leave Bella, no matter what. But we broke away, Bella gasping for air.

She took a step back, looking at me in amazement. I could feel the tenderness in my expression and I know that Bella saw it to. I sat down at the table again and leant forward onto it.

"Anyway…" she said looking up from her hands. I could feel the smugness on my face; inside I was dancing with joy. I loved Bella, I truly did.

"Anyway… I believe you were going to tell me what you meant at school," I told her, looking up through my lashes, smiling. I heard her heart accelerate and then saw her blush increase.

"Umm…yes. But I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked softly. I knew hitting hard was definitely not the best option this moment.

"I just… can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Edward I can't," she walked out of the kitchen and went to the front door. Bella opened it and stood to the side, waving me to leave, "I can't, you don't understand. I can't ever, I'm sorry," I saw a tear roll down her face. What was so important that she had to go through this for?

"Bella…" I whispered to her, wiping away the tear from her cheek.

"No, Edward," she pulled my hand down and broke eye contact. "You need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because… because it's too hard. I can't do it." I was hurt, she was pushing me away and I only wanted to help. She looked into my eyes and I could tell she was serious. Let me in god damn it Bella! I said mentally.

"No," I walked back into the kitchen and sat back where I had been sitting before. "I'm not leaving." I knew that this was the only way to get through to her.

"Edward Cullen get out of my house right now," she said weakly. I could tell she didn't really want me to leave.

"Bella, no matter how much you try I am just going to keep coming back and asking. I'm not giving up." I stood up and walked towards Bella, stopping a couple of feet in front of her, trying to give her space. She didn't want it. She took the last few steps towards me.

"I don't want you to give up," she whispered, looking up. At that point, at the point where Bella finally let me in, there was a knock at the door. Bella turned and I dashed out so that when she looked back I wasn't there.

_I really hope Bella forgives me_, thought the man standing outside the door. I went behind the house, into the thicket, and watched what was happening. I recognize him… Jacob Black I think… his grandfather was… oh god, a werewolf. What is he doing here? Why is Bella talking to him? Oh no, I can't protect her.

I looked into the mutts mind panic stricken. I saw as Bella opened the door with a blank face and as she watched Jacob apologize. "Bella… I know sorry doesn't cover it but it is a start and I know what I said was really bad and wrong and prejudice but you're my best friend and… well… I'm sorry," he said that whole sentence in one breath. He held out a small bouquet of flowers to Bella. She looked down at them and sighed. She walked back into the house and left the door open for the wolf.

What are you doing, don't let him into your house! He is too dangerous! I shouted at Bella mentally. What was she doing?

I watched some more.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven," Jacob asked hopefully.

Please say no, please say no…

"No," she told him bluntly. There is a god, "but it does mean your getting there," and he hates me!

I saw as Jacob picked Bella up into a hug, lifting her off the ground. They laughed together and I felt a tang of jealousy.

Then everything suddenly went still in the house. Jacob put Bella down on the floor and stepped back shaking.

"Why do I smell bloodsucker on you?" he asked Bella viciously.

**I no, you hate me for such a big cliffy!!! I would say I'm sorry but I'm not!!!**

**I'm so evil!!!!**

**Come on, review!!!**

**You will find out what happens next quicker if you press that little green button!**

**I Luv everyone who reviews!!!**


	12. Battles and Answers

**Hello there again, my lovely readers!!!**

**Ok, I am sorry that the chapter has taken longer then usual but I have been**

**ill and so hadn't been able to keep my eyes open long enough to write more**

**then a few lines! Sorry!!!**

**I know you all hated me for that BIG cliffy in the last chappie but hopefully**

**this lives up to your expectations!**

**I have been getting some good feed back on strong Bella and so am definitely **

**sticking with that!!**

**Ok, so a little secret is going to slip through the gaps in this chapter… I**

**know you all want Edward to find out Bella's past, but that won't be for a**

**bit yet, sorry! Well I'm not that sorry… lol!!!**

**Warning: swearing!**

Bella's POV

Jake put me down and took a big step back; the glare he gave me was heart shattering.

"Why do I smell bloodsucker on you," he asked me viciously.

Incomprehension crossed my face; I didn't have a clue what he was talking about… Wait, Edward. Edward had just been over the last quarter of an hour and so the place must stink of him. Not to mention that he kissed me and so I would probably smell like a vampire. This was not good. Jake and I were just making up and now he had found out that a vampire had been in my house the whole fight would start over again, and I really didn't want that.

"Jacob, it's not what you think," I told him reaching out.

Jacob was shaking all over. He must be very angry with me, though it was not like I was betraying him. This was ridiculous, I love Jacob and he had known me for years. All this talk about vampires and werewolves was not what it should be like; I just wanted it how it used to be, before Jacob found out any of this stuff.

"What do you think happened here Jacob? He was just Dr. Cullen's son. Look, Jake, I smell like vampire and so attracted some attention. You're being stupid."

"I'll tell you what I think happened here. There was a bloodsucker in the your house," he spat at me. "Do you deny it?"

"No Jacob I don't, but you're getting stupid about it now." I could see Jacob losing it badly. " Look, Jake, you better go before someone gets hurt. I love you Jake, but this is something you will have to accept about me and you know why."

I wasn't going to start talking about my mum while it was possible that Edward was still around, which was highly likely. Like I said, I didn't want that part of my life getting pulled into forks.

"Yes, because of your bloodsucking mother," too late, he had shouted his mouth off and there was very little doubt that Edward heard. Well at least Jake doesn't know about the Volturi or Edward would have definitely found out. "Because you would chose them over me, over Forks."

I turned my back on Jacob and walked to the kitchen, tears filling in my eyes, but before I could even take a few steps I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"No, we need to talk about it now," he told me through his teeth. His body was shaking even more violently and I was afraid that he would lose control.

"No Jacob Black, you need to get out of here now," Edward had positioned himself between Jacob and me. What was he doing? It's not like Jacob was about to rip my head off.

The shock in Jacob expression would have been laughable if it had been a different situation, but now was not the time. I saw him look at me with a hurt face, like I had just committed the ultimate betrayal, and it then turned cool and deadly.

"Step off bloodsucker, get out of this house," Jacobs said, he was about to lose control; I could see that.

"NO!" I screamed. "Both of you, get the fuck out of my house." Edwards looked at me in shock and Jacob looked at me in an annoyance.

"NOW!"

I wasn't letting a fight happen in my hall way and so pushed passed them and walked out the door. I was pissed off that their behavior had been so childish. When they didn't follow I swerved round on them and glared. I saw that they hadn't even glanced when I had walked away and this really boiled my blood. They looked like there were about to pounce on each other and in a few moments that was going to be the outcome.

I was going to have to play the human card, the weak card, and having grown up around vampire it really hurt my pride.

"Look, if you stay inside there is more of a chance that I would get hurt." I knew neither of them would risk my safety and so I turned back and continued into the driveway. A few moments later, I watched Jake and Edward walk out, not taking their eyes off each other, not trusting the other with their back turned. Edward walked up to me with a pleading look.

"Bella-" he started.

"Step away from her," shouted Jacob, cutting Edward off in mid-sentence.

"Stay out of this you overgrown mutt," Edward snarled. If I hadn't been used to this kind of behavior I probably would have stood here in stock terror, but when you grown up in the Volturi you have to be strong all the time, even when your scared shitless.

Jacobs was shaking so much that I was surprised he was still standing there as a human.

"Jake leave!" I told him, "I can deal with this myself." He didn't budge, "NOW!" I shouted this with so much authority it shocked me for a second. Jacob was looking at me, a frown on his forehead. The look Jacob gave me at that point would always be in my memory; the hatred, the betrayal, the loathing, and most of all the pain. When I saw that my whole domineer broke and it took all the strength I had to stay standing, though I could not hold back the tears and so they just flowed down my cheek and off my chin one by one.

"Just remember Bella, it's your fault."

Jake turned and sprinted into the undergrowth. On the edge of the forest you could see a shoe hanging from a branch and a pair of ripped up pants, lying in the mud. As soon as he went, I broke.

The next few hours were a bit of a blur to me. I just remember breaking like a twig when Jake went and clasping into Edward's arms. I cried into his shoulder as he carried me into the house and placed me in my room, where I lay for the rest of the afternoon alone.

A long while later I heard a car pull up into the drive. _Crap I forgot about Charlie… double crap I forgot about the mince_. I rushed down stairs and into the kitchen, sprinted to the stove with my hand held out ready to grab the pan as quickly as possible, and stopped. There was no pan or even anything at all on the stove. I looked around the kitchen and realized that it was clean, I mean really clean. There wasn't a speck of dirt or a pan in site. My eyes held when it got to the kitchen table because there, in there middle, lay a cottage pie. I walked up to it and frowned, I defiantly didn't make that. Besides the bowl lay a small piece of card with delicate writing scrolled across it.

_I __tho__ught you might want a rest and so I finished it for you. _

_Hopefully Charlie won't notice, though I'm sure you're by far a better cook._

_I am so very sorry about today and hope that everything works out._

_I am going to pick you up tomorrow from your house, if you don't want to see me don't answer the door. _

_I will understand _

_Edwardx_

As I read this I could feel the corners of my lips pull up in a smile. What is he playing at? First he kisses me, now he wants to take me out for the day. What is he up to?

Harry stayed for tea that night, but I didn't notice much about anything. I was just wondering where Edward would take me, all thoughts of ignoring him wiped from my memory.

Edward POV

When I saw Jacob reach out to Bella, I reacted instinctively. I regret doing this now, for I realize Jacob wasn't going to do anything, though at the time fury blinded me as Jacob posed a threat towards Bella. As I saw Bella's tiny frame fall to the floor with violent sobs, my heart broke. I could not stand the thought that it was partly my fault. I caught her before she hit the ground and carried her in, she cried into my T-shirt as I carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed.

I gave Bella some privacy and then went to leave. Before I did, I finished off some of her cooking and wrote her a note. It told her that I was sorry and that tomorrow I would take her out, I understood fully if Bella did not want to be in my company after what happened today.

I rushed home after that, it was around 4:30 when I got home and I went straight up to my room and had a shower, I smelled of wet dog and it made my nose burn. After that, I got changed and went down stairs to see the family all gathered around the living room. When I stepped into view they turned to me.

_What happened_? Carlisle was worried and Emmett was thinking the same thing only meaning something entirely different.

_Where did you go?_ Esme was worried that I was hurt or did something stupid.

_Who came?_ Jasper was thinking logically.

_What did you do?_ Rosalie was thinking the worst of me as always.

_I lost you…?_ The last one was Alice and she was on the verge of panic. _You were there and then you weren't, my whole sight went blind and I couldn't find you._

I sighed and walked towards them. I leaned on the couch above Alice and looked around at everyone, I turned and addressed Carlisle.

"The wolfs are back." Several people in the room took in a sharp breath.

"And you-"

"I did nothing. We were at Bella's and we had a small… confrontation."

"What type of 'confrontation'?" Emmett asked grinning.

"No I did not fight him. No one was hurt, Bella went spare at us and told us to leave. In the end, after a lot of shouting on Bella's part, Jacob, that was his name, ran into the bushes and exploded. That's all."

"Wait let me get this right," this time it was Jasper. "This human, Bella, started shouting at a vampire and werewolf to get out of her house, and then somehow manage to stop a fight between them?"

"Yes."

"And she managed to do it without running around, screaming in terror?" I smiled at this.

"Yes."

"Well… cool. I think she'll fit into our family nicely." I looked at him, eyebrows raised, until I heard kissing sounds from Emmett. I shot him a glare and it shut him up. I then glanced at Alice.

"Sorry Edward, I was caught in the moment and didn't realize Em was in the room," she gave me an innocent smile.

"Well anyway, the wolves." We all looked towards Carlisle, "they will come to us about the treaty and then all will be at peace like last time." We all nodded grimly and dispersed. Carlisle walked towards me.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything else about her past?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." At those words the whole place turned towards me. "It turns out… that her mom… is a vampire," as I said this I frowned. Actually saying this didn't sound that bad, it didn't sound like much of a secret. Something in the pit of my stomach told me this subject went deeper, and that the actual secret it's self was much worse.

Everyone's reaction was completely different, though they all held the obvious shock.

Carlisle looked fascinated by the idea of being brought up by an immortal and Esme looked excited at the idea of having a human in the house who wasn't scared or surprised at anything we did. Emmett was smiling at the idea of a human being accustomed to us and was determined to surprise her and jasper was frowning at the idea of a vampire bringing up a human and surprise that she was still alive. Alice was beaming and getting excited about making a new friend and Rose was glaring at the idea of the mother taking the baby away from a normal human life.

"Are you sure? How do you know? Did she tell you this?" Carlisle asked me, a light in his eye.

"No, I heard the mutt talk about her towards Bella, I also saw pictures of her mother in his mind."

"Well… I haven't ever heard of this type of thing before."

"A vampire raised her? That explains a lot," Alice said cheerfully.

"Which means we're in no danger of our secret getting out," I said, turning to Rose.

"I still don't like it," she answered, glaring back.

"No, I believe Edward is correct. She won't tell a soul of our existence," Carlisle reassured. "This is what she wouldn't tell you? That her mother was a vampire?" he asked me.

"I don't think so," I told him slowly.

"Edward, I think you should leave it alone now," Alice rose out of her chair and walked to me. "She's scared about something and trying to get it out of her will do no good. I think you should just be there for her and stop pestering her and trying to find out what she's hiding. She will tell you when she's ready and until then we should just be her friend… especially you."

"More than that by the sound of it," Emmett and Jasper sniggered.

"Shut up you two!" it shocked me to see Alice snap like that for me. She gave them a quick glare and then turned back to me grinning, "you should take her somewhere alone, tomorrow I mean, like… the meadow."

"The…" a small smile cracked my lips and I nodded. "Yes… the meadows perfect."

**Next chapters the meadow!!! Yay!!**

**Come one and review!! I was so happy about the last response… so very, very pleased!!!!**

**Keep it up!!!!! No really keep it up or you won't see the next chapter for**

**a pretty long time. Hmmm…**

**He he!!!**


	13. The Meadow

**You know you guys are really quite demanding you know!!!**

**You all want Bella to just tell Edward and the Cullen's the truth yet if she just comes out and says it straight away then there wouldn't be much of a story now would there!!!**

**Lol!!!! 'Patience is a virtue,' ever heard that saying???? Lol!!! **

**Well anyway, it's the meadow scene **_**(cheers) **_**I know, I know, it's here!!!! Well don't hate me if there is something you don't like in it!!!!!!**

**Sorry it took so long but this is actually my longest chapter I have ever written!!!**

**You have to review this chapter!!!! Or there wont be much to read over Christmas!!! Lol!! Dw, I'm not that crawl… but still. The more reviews, the more chapters!!! I will get the next chapter to you within 5 days if I can!!!! Or sooner with more reviews!!!!**

**Well, ENJOY!!!**

**BTW, this chapter contains a lot more Bella thinking time, which I know you all hate but it HAS to be added into the story or, again, there wouldn't really be much plot to it. **

**Also there need to be anther vote about if you want an Edwards POV of this chapter for the next chapter or not!? **

**Warning: contains swearing.**

Bella's POV

I awoke the next morning blissfully. The sun cracked through the window gracefully and placed it's self on top of my floor. Wow, sun in Forks. It gave off a soft glow that lit up the place; I didn't realize where I was for a few minutes. I saw my clothes draped over my rocking chair, my laptop flashing a red light at me saying it was time to charge it, my wardrobe door slight ajar because of it's dodgy hinge. I peered at the wall where there were smudge stains from when I was very little and gentle pictures of my friends and family. I smiled and breathed in the familiar smell. I felt like I had newly awoken, not from a sleep, but from life, like I was getting a chance at it again and this time I knew I had to get it right.

I stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom across the landing. I tiptoed so that Charlie wouldn't wake and went to the mirror. I splashed some water in my face and laughed softly to myself. I hadn't remembered feeling this happy since I was very young, feeling this… at piece. For years now I had that feeling that I was going to die hanging over me, but since Edward that feeling had slowly decreased and now I was mildly aware of it. I was happy, truly happy.

I held the thought in my head and went to get ready for the morning. Once I was washed and changed into a pair of pale blue jeans, a white shirt and a black pullover, I did the same as I had done for Charlie the previous morning and then sent him off to Harry's. This time sue, Harry's wife, picked Charlie up as she was coming in to forks anyway. I was completely happy with this and so waved Charlie off as he headed towards La Push.

I walked back into the kitchen and settled myself down at the table. I was really curious about where Edward would take me today and was almost bouncing out of my seat in anticipation. He would have to take me somewhere privet for he couldn't go out in public in this weather, not in the sun. I sat there thinking; just thinking about the world, about Edward… and then someone really unwanted crossed my mind. Jacob. He had been out of my head since the note Edward left, and when I woke up this morning, the previous day just seemed like a big blur that really shouldn't worry me. But, of course, it slipped around the edges and now was consuming thoughts. My good mood from this morning ruined.

Yesterday was a big mistake. Now Jacob hated me and I didn't know if we would make up this time. He seemed pretty angry, and the look he gave me, I flinched away from the memory, feeling tears building up but pushing them back down. How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have let him come in to the house, I knew enough about them to realize that he would have noticed Edward had been there. I gave one unhumorous laugh. Now I had a very unwanted subject in my head and it wont get out.

Though there was one person who was able to make me forget the problems with Jacob, and that was Edward. It was just that whenever I was around him the rest of the world seemed unimportant, that, together, we could conquer anything. _Yeh, right_, a familiar voice from the back of my head called out, _and I guess your love would be so strong that you could conquer the Volturi? Oh, give me a break here. Are you stupid or something? _

_No she's not stupid, she's in love. So shut it and let her glory in the moment, _the Devil said defending me.

_Bella, if you go to far with this you WILL regret it, _the angel told me sternly.

"It's to late for that," I whispered to myself. _Oh god, what have I gone and done? I'm in _love_?? This was wrong, so very wrong. I am going to have to leave him in a years time, and… I couldn't do that._ I felt like crying at the thought of leaving Edward.

So I thought of Edward to stop my self from crying about Jake and now I wanted to cry about Edward.

I laughed once to myself and shook my head, "great," I thought sarcastically, "your one messed up girl."

At that the doorbell rang. _Edward! _I headed to let him in but hesitated for one moment while my hand hung over the doorknob. He said that if I didn't want to see him then I shouldn't open the door. Did I really want to see him? I mean he was the one that caused Jacob to run off and start hating me again. What was I kidding, of cause I wanted to see him.

_Yes, but is it really a good idea,_ the angel asked.

_Yes,_ I said determinedly and swung the door open.

Standing there, like a god, was Edward Cullen. He smiled his crocked grin at me as I open the door; I stood their Dumbstruck at his beauty for a few seconds. I shook my self and stared up into his golden brown eyes, they had the look of amusement in them.

"Hi," he told me smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"We match," he smiled knowingly and gestured to his outfit. It was true; he was wearing faded blue jeans, a white shirt and black pullover. I frowned and looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" He said, his smile growing wider. I just shook my head and walked out the door, turning to lock the deadbolt in the process. When I turned to face Edward I found in empty space.

"Well, you coming?" he called from his car. He was holding open the passenger seat for me, gesturing for me to come towards the car. I'm just rolled my eyes and headed for his silver Volvo. I climbed in and sat on the soft leather seats, Edward closed the door behind me and within the same second was sat next to me again. He looked at me curiously and then shook his head.

"You're not waiting for the running and screaming are you?" I asked him jokingly but the meaning behind it was perfectly serious. He looked at me in shock.

"Well… yes," he said honestly, breaking eye contact and starting up the car then heading off down the road..

"I hope your patient then, because you're going to be waiting a long time."

"You reckon?" he asked, challengingly.

"I don't reckon, I know," I said indifferently, he just laughed at this. "So where are we going?"

"For a little walk."

"Define little."

"hmm… 5 miles or so," he told me sheepishly.

"5…" I sighed, "Why are we hiking again?"

His laugh flowed through the car like silk making me lose myself in it for a split second. When I came back I saw him grinning at me, his eyes not touching the road even though he was going around 90 miles and hour down a 50 road. "Well… there is a place where I would like to take you," he looked back to the road again as though embarrassed by this.

"Oh," is all I managed to say. He was taking me someplace that meant something to him and he wanted to share that with me. In surprised pleasure I felt the corner of my lips pull up. I glanced to my side and stared out the window, from my other side I heard a frustrated sigh.

"Irritating you am I?" I asked smugly.

"Yes," he answered tightly. I looked up to him and found that he was staring at me intently, when I caught his eye he turned away. "I didn't-"

"Don't worry, I know what you meant."

"But what-"

"I know about your gift to read minds," I said feeling playful, I knew he picked up on my mood, "and that you can't read _my_ mind." The car was silent for a few minutes and my spirits calmed down, "well?" I asked, getting impatient from his response.

"I assumed you had more to say for you kept interrupting me before," he said jokingly, "and… how do you know about my gift, and the fact it doesn't work on you?"

"I grew up with vampires, if you remember."

"But that doesn't-"

"I grew up with vampires and none of there mental abilities worked on me. And the reason I knew about your gift in the first place was that, well, I have always been good at reading between the lines." I recalled the lesson to him…

"_Your very hard to read. I am…err… very good at reading peoples emotion and thoughts and things, but with you there's nothing. I can't read you," he frowned. So he was basically telling me, in a very subtle way, that he was a vampire with the gift of reading minds._

"_I have often been told that," I smiled wider and his frown got deeper_

At first he looked at me in astonishment and then a crocked smile flew out from him. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my cheeks going hot with a blush. Now it was my turn to sigh in frustration at myself, why was I so weak hearted?

"Lets have a deal, you have to tell me the truth of what ever I ask you, as long as it is something you feel appropriate and comfortable with, and in return I shall do the same."

"I'm game," I agreed, "but may I ask why?"

"Because it is extremely irritating that I can not read your thoughts and so by asking and you telling truthfully what you are thinking, then hopefully I could satisfy my curiosity and down my annoyance." We both laughed at this and then just started to enjoy being in one another's presents.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest journey, neither one of us wanting to ruin the tranquil atmosphere we had created.

"We're here," Edwards voice said beside me. I looked up and found that we had gone down a small-mudded lane that narrowed into a hikers path. _Fantastic,_ I thought sarcastically.

I heard my side of the car open and turned to see Edward standing there with his hand held out to help me. I took it and felt the sparks immediately, my heart accelerated and, again, I felt the blush. Edward expression only change to a mild surprise, and he lifted me out of the car and then dropped our hands and walked to the edge of the forest.

"Err… the footpaths that way," I said pointing to the narrow path. He looked to it and then back to me and shrugged.

"This is the way to where I want to take you," he smiled slightly, "I said we were going on a walk, not that we were following any tracks."

I sighed and lent against his car. "Ok, give me a minute." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I can do this and it won't be that embarrassing. Walking long distances wasn't one of my strong points at all. I opened my eyes to find Edward standing in front of me, looking frustrated. Before I could say another word he had flung me on to his back and grasped hold of my leg tightly so I wouldn't fall off. I had sat like this on many vampires back before and I hated it every time, though I had to admit, it was a lot better then hiking. "Oh god," I whispered and hid my head in his shoulder.

I felt the wind whip past me as Edward ran. I had to say it was quite exhilarating, the feel of flying, but I didn't dare look up and watch as he dodged the trees and bushes. I could trust Edward not to hit a tree, though still didn't like to think about it when there was still a possibility, even if 1000 to1.

And then it was all over I felt Edward stop and very slowly I climbed off his back and lent against a tree.

"You could have warned me," I told him, breathing slow deliberate breathes.

"You would have said 'no'."

I laughed lightly and then stood up and walk towards him. "So, what did you what to show me?"

"This," and he gestured to his right causally. What I saw there was amazing. I walked towards the clearing in wonder; I heard the light footsteps of Edward following me, I glanced over my shoulder and he smiled in encouragement. I proceeded forward until I came to a meadow. It had long wavy golden-green grass, with the occasional flower poking out of the top. It swayed in perfect time with the winds breath, and it caught the light in a wave of shimmering glass. It took my breath away and I laughed silently to myself. I continued until I was standing right In the middle of it, the grass coming to just below my knees.

It was then that I realized Edward wasn't with me. I looked around the edge of the meadow for him and there he was standing hidden in the shadow of the trees.

His face was grave and I looked at him in concern. I gave a little mock bow, like I did before P.E on Friday, and then invited him to do the same. I small smile escaped on to his lips and he went along with my game. I then, very slowly, sat down on to the grass, closed my eyes and waited for Edward to come to me.

"That's not playing fair," heard his voice next to me say accusingly. I smiled at this but my eyes remained closed.

"I said I would play the game. I never said I would play fair," using a similar phrase to what he used earlier. At this I opened my eyes and found that Edward was watching me. The sight of him mad my heart do double time and my breathing increase. He was even more beautiful under the sun then anything I could imagine. I felt my mouth drop open and so quickly recovered myself and pulled my look away from his flawless form. "You… umm…" I felt my cheeks burn with another strong blush I cursed myself mentally.

I turned to look at him again and saw him not looking at me, but at the sky, I grim expression on his face. "Why are you sad?" I asked helplessly. I had startled him in my comment and he looked down at me with a soft but sad face.

"Tell me about your childhood?" he asked. It wasn't a command but I subtle request, his voice was soft and luring. I lay back onto the grass and looked up. I heard Edward do the same and we stayed there in silence for, god knows how long. Finally I spoke.

"What would you like to know?"

"Start from the beginning."

"Well… my mom gave birth to me and when I was a about a 1 year old she went on a business trip and went missing. Everyone thought she was dead but 18 mouths later she came back and was vampire, vegetarian that is. She had to leave Charlie but took me in and nurtured me like she was meant to. As soon as I was old enough she told me what she really was and I accepted that. When I was about 10 my mother wanted to move abroad but I wanted to stay in America and so I moved to Charlie's and have been here ever since. Sure, my mom comes and visits as much as possible and I am meant to see her this summer," there was a long pause as I though about that. I would have to go to the Volturi this summer, but I wouldn't have to become one until next year, when I would have to leave forks.

"So, where does she live?" Edward asked, cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Europe, around Italy," I told him with out thinking and instantly regretted it. It didn't seem as though he had noticed though, which I was grateful for.

"And what was she like? As a mom?" this question took me off guard.

"Umm… with Renée it was always like I was the mom and she was the kid. I was the one looking after her most of the time but, don't get me wrong, I loved growing up with my mom. I love my mom," I said this quietly. I had never really spoken to this to anyone before and it felt weird. Weird, but right confiding in Edward.

"And earlier, you mentioned something," _oh god, what did I say,_ "you said 'I grew up with vampires and none of there mental abilities worked on me,' did you live with other vampires or did you come across them?" _shit, why did I say that_. I sat up quickly and started to play with some grass.

"Edward…"

"If you don't want to talk about it it's fine. I won't bring it up again," he was still lying down and gently play with a piece of my hair. I lay back down and turned my head so that I was looking deeply into his eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back, still playing with my hair.

I stared to trace the Pattern of his mussels up his arm gently with my index finger. He shuddered and closed his eyes, the piece of hair lying limply in his hand. We stayed like this for an in defiant amount of time, relaxation taking over me and losing myself in it.

"Don't I… scare you?" Edward asked with a distant voice.

"Why would you?" I replied without moving my eyes from his arm and continuing to trace his mussels.

"Because of what I am," he sat up and looked me straight in the eye.

"And why would that make a difference?" I questioned also sitting up, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Bella…" before I could even reply he was gone from next to me. "Because I'm a hunter. The prefect hunter in fact," he was now back in the shadow of the trees. His face was grave and would of probably scared me if I hadn't seen it a thousand times. He thought I didn't know what he was, that I hadn't seen these things before first hand, but of course, he wouldn't expect me to have seen them. I sighed gently and lent forward on to my knees, not taking my eyes off of Edward.

"I could rip you limb from limb," and with that he tor a huge branch off a tree and through it to the other side of the meadow. "I could out run you, you wouldn't even have a chance," then he was in front of me again and he knelt down so that we were at eye level. "Or I could just lure you in. Everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face, even my smell." He leaned back sat down onto the ground, looking at me intently for any signs of fear or realization.

"Edward, you need to understand that vampires don't scare me. I understand all of what you just said, and I'm not scared of you, and I never will be," I told him softly. "I have seen what a vampire can do first hand, I have seen a vampire feed," I shivered at the memory. Once the Volturi made me sit and watch another human being drained of their life so that I could understand them better, telling me that this was what a real vampire did, not like my mother who feasted on animals. I was only 11 years old and that memory had stayed with me all through out my years after, sometimes even disturbing my sleep these days. After that I promised myself never to kill, ever, even if the thirst was so strong I felt like I would die, never. I saw Edwards eyes widen in shock and disgust but continued on, "I have seen a vampire get ripped to shreds in front of my eyes, and then burnt to ashes," again another one of the Volturi's lessons. "Edward… you don't need to worry at all about me being scare of you." This last bit I said as a whisper, "In fact… I think… I… love you," at that I broke eye contact and looked down, biting my lip and blushing.

Edward sat in silence for a long while, thinking over what I had told him. After about 10 minutes he spoke, "Bella… why have you seen those things?" he looked at me with strained eyes.

"I don't think you want to know," is all I said. "My past is my past Edward, can we not get into that now," it was also my future but he didn't need to know that. I gave him a pleading smile and I could see he was debating it over in his head.

"But, Bella, you shouldn't see-"

"But I have and there is nothing you can do about it now, is there?"

"No," he said reluctantly.

"So I pour out my heart to you and tell you that I think I am in love with you, and you change the subject, that's never a good sign," I laughed to myself, trying to lighten the atmosphere. I Glanced up at his expression, it was of shock. I don't think he heard me the first time I said it. He glanced down at me and smiled slightly, then did the last thing I expected him to do. In seconds I was in was standing up, supported by his arms, his lips crush against mine and a rush of sudden blissfulness, like I had that morning. The kiss was much more passionate then last time and I felt slightly faint. I broke off laughing, and smiled up to him.

"Bella…" he said smiling back, "I think I love you to." The sun glisten on his face and his diamond skin lit, making his grin all the more beautiful.

"Come on, we better get back or Charlie will be getting back to an empty house," I hadn't realized but we had been up hear for hours. At that he swung me over is shoulder, gripping my legs, and started to run at full speed down into the trees.

**;p long chapter for me, it was about 4000 words and my usual chapter is around 2500!!! Lol!**

**I know I left it at a key spot but the next chapter needs to start somewhere!!! Lol!**

**READ THIS NEXT BIT PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Ok… so I am having another vote on weather you want an Edwards POV on this chapter! I don't really want to write it for it is kind of obvious what he was thinking so there are 3 options and say if you want option A, B or C!!**

**A: just go onto next chapter in both Bella and Edwards POV!!**

**B: do this chapter in Edwards POV for next chapter!!**

**VOTE!!!! I wont even start writing until I get enough response!!**


	14. It's Love

**First of all: MERRY XMAS!!!!**

**I have decided to put a chapter up once a week on a Sunday or sooner if I**

**have written it. But usually it will be up on that day!!! So watch out!**

**Well, the votes where in and… (Drum roll) 'A' WON!!!!!!**

**I have to go onto the next chapter because that was the majority vote and,**

**Well, I have to please the crowd!! Lol!!**

**I hope the people who wanted Edwards's chapter aren't too disappointed!!**

**Sorry!!!**

…**But I started inside the chapter, near the end!! So let's just go from**

**there! **

**Please continue…**

Edwards POV

Bella whispered something else but I was too far gone in what she had told me.

She saw a vampire feeding on a human being? That is wrong, she shouldn't have seen that. I would rip out the throat of anyone who would hurt my Bella, anyone who would make her witness anything so horrific. She had also seen a vampire get ripped to shreds as well, and then seen them thrown in a fire and burnt to death? What sick, sick person would make her watch that? I felt like crying.

"Bella… why have you seen those things?"

"I don't think you want to know," is all she said. "My past is my past Edward, can we not get into that now." It was obvious that she didn't want to tell me anything about her self. I felt guilty for making her say these things that so blatantly pained her, but I needed to get to the bottom of this. Know one hurt my Bella and gets away with it, not while I'm around.

"But, Bella, you shouldn't see-" she interrupted me again. She kept doing that, it was nerving really because no one, except Alice but Alice will be Alice, ever interrupted me. I didn't mind though, as it was her.

"But I have and there is nothing you can do about it now, is there?"

"No," I said reluctantly. She was right; I couldn't turn back the clock. I loved Bella and would do anything for her, yet the impossible sometimes was the impossible. But it didn't matter that I couldn't do anything now, I could make the pain go away, make her forget.

"So I pour out my heart to you and tell you that I think I am in love with you, and you change the subject, that's never a good sign," she laughed to herself lightly. WHAT! Did she… no… but, yes… I think… she said that she… loved me. I couldn't believe my ears. She had said this before and I hadn't heard? Well, I am very stupid then aren't I? I have learned a very important lesson today, always listen to Bella, it might surprise you.

I looked down at Bella to see her glance back at me sheepishly, and I smiled. The next thing I did was completely out of my control, I was just so over taken by happiness that I had to hold her, kiss her, and love her.

I swept Bella off her feet and crushed my lips to hers. I felt my whole world break, then fixed again into something so strong and so beautiful I felt like singing to the heavens in joy. They say once a vampire goes through a change so great, it is irreversible, that to shift the change could end catastrophically, causing so much pain you beg for death. I felt that change, and now fully understood it and cherished it.

She broke off from the kiss laughing. She smiled up at me in disbelief, and I smiled back, completely taken by her beauty and soulfulness.

"Bella… I think I love you to."

"Come on, we better get back or Charlie will be getting back to an empty house," she said glancing at her watch. I hadn't realized but we had been up here for hours, so not long enough in my opinion. At that comment I swung her over my shoulder, gripped her legs to my sides, and ran at full speed down the mountain. It was the best run of my life, because it was with Bella.

I got to the car about 2 minutes later. I placed a dazed Bella back onto the floor, and held her close to me. She was so very beautiful though extremely frustrating at the fact that I couldn't read her mind, what was going on in there? She smiled to herself and shook her head in disbelief. Bella looked up at me with those huge chocolate brown opals, and I smiled down at her with affection. I led Bella to my Volvo and opened the door for her to step inside; she climbed in and sat herself down, glancing back at me just before I shut the door. I rushed round to the other side at vampire speed and got into the drivers seat.

"So…" I said, pulling up the parking break and starting down the way we came.

"So…" Bella replied smiling shyly.

"What does that make us then?" I asked quietly, turning onto the main road.

"You tell me." Bella wasn't looking at me, but down at her lap with a rosy blush carefully forming on her cheeks.

"Well, I guess that makes us… I mean if you want to… a couple," I knew that if I had been human I would have blushed at the words, just like Bella was now. I had never been in a relationship of this kind before and so didn't know if I was doing it right. I wouldn't ever asked my brothers about this type of thing because I knew the answers wouldn't be what I was looking for, and so on this subject I was alone.

"I'd like that," Bella said, looking up at me and smiling.

"Me to," I told her, smiling back warmly.

Bella POV

When he said that I felt my heart lift up. He wanted us to be a couple, _a couple_, I couldn't believe my ears. I was definably in love with this guy. For the rest of the journey we talked. I mean I am not the chatty sort, believe me, but I couldn't shut up, he just kept throwing me questions and I answered. I felt the need to talk to him, tell him everything about me. Well, almost everything, of course I couldn't tell him about one particular thing, but he didn't ask, and for that I was grateful. The questions he gave me were easy, like what was my favorite color? And how long had I been in forks? But I could tell what the questions he really wanted to know were, but he accepted what I gave him.

"Let's talk about you," I said, getting annoyed with his pointless questions.

"Why? Your far more interesting," he agued back seriously, I ignored this.

"How long have you been a vampire?" was my first question.

"Won't you be thoroughly repulsed if you find out your dating an old man?" he said smiling, but there was a seriousness behind the words. Dating, wow. I was really dating Edward Cullen, I thought to myself both surprised and incredibly happy.

_Yes, and against my better judgment to. Now you've gone and dug your self a hole, and when the dirt starts piling back in you'll be in trouble, _the angel interrupted my blissful stream of thoughts suddenly, making me cringe away from the scolding.

_Piss off_, I thought mentally.

"I'm sorry?" said a voice besides me.

"Crap did I say that out load?" I asked, turning to Edward with an apologetic smile.

"Well, if you-"

"No, no, I wasn't talking to you," I laughed at my idiocy. I lent my head back on to the head rest, "would you believe me if I said that I was talking to my conscience?" I smiled his way and saw his face darken.

"Yes, yes I would," he said just as gravely. I sat up straight and tried to explain.

"Oh, no, not like that. Trust me that part of me has never worked. The voice in peoples heads that tells them to stay away from your kind has never been there for me, so that is one thing off your worry list. You see growing up around vampires my subconscious has programmed my mind to not really react in a… human way when a vampire is near, probably because I see them as part of nature. Though I still don't agree with killing humans when there is an alternative food supply in animals."

"You sound slightly crazy you know?"

"I know," I said smiling at him once more. "Anyway, you still haven't told me how old you are," quickly trying to change the subject.

"I was born in 1901," he said sheepishly.

"Wow, your right, I am thoroughly repulsed," I said jokingly and we laughed together. I hadn't realized but we had pulled up into my drive. I looked over to Edward and smiled embarrassed by what I was about to ask.

"Can you… I mean if you would like to…" I took a deep breath. Why was it that I could look a vampire straight in the eye when it was about to kill me? Yet I couldn't even look up from my lap to see Edwards face while I asked him in. I collected all available confidence and blurted it out, "Would you like to come in, Edward?"

I shyly looked up to see Edward with an amused expression. "Why Bella, I would gladly except your offer if it were not getting so late. If you look around it is twilight and so you must be getting home. I also expect that Charlie will be back at any minute and I doubt you want to have _that_ conversation with him," he was looking at me with sparkling eyes. I smiled back at him.

"Well then," I climbed out the car but before I shut it I turned and leaned in through the door and said slyly, "My bedroom window always open." I shut the door and had the satisfaction of watching Edwards face turned extremely shocked. I walked up to the door, gently swaying my hips as I went, and unlocked it. When I turned back I saw an empty drive, disappointment shadowed through me until I remembered that if Edward were to sneak through my window, he wouldn't bring his car.

Edwards POV

As I watched her walk away from me, her hips swinging in her step, I contemplated what she had just said. Before I knew it I was reversing out of the drive and speeding down the road to my house. I parked my car in the garage and sat there in the silence for a few minutes.

Wow, Bella had just asked me to come into her room, at night. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to do it though. Sure, I had been into her room before and watched her sleep, but with her permission this time it seemed… well I don't know how it seemed really. I guess it was the fact that she would be saying my name while she was awake this time.

I smiled at the thought and jumped out the car, I huge grin on my face. I had had a very productive day indeed. I had leant something of Bella, showed her truly what I was and admitted that I loved her and so now we were an official couple. I had gone through a life changing experience that I knew I could and would not recover from. The joy that was radiating from me was intense, as when I walked into the living room jasper was nearly knocked back in the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Well, someone seems happy. I guess it went well with Bella?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Before I could answer I heard a squeaking noise and was almost knocked backwards by a pixie jumping on me and giving me a tight squeeze.

"I knew it would all work out for you Edward! She is perfect for you and that you love her and she loves you. Ah… and when you kissed, wow, that was-," Alice was cut off by a booming laughter coming from the couch.

"Edward's got some, finally," Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Emmett," both Alice and I hissed at him.

"Oh, touchy, touchy, was it that she wasn't a good kisser or was it that you messed up so badly so you don't want to talk about it. It has to be one or the other," he laughed again. I was about to pounce on him when he suddenly stood up, broad grin on his face and, at vampire speed, rush to the door, "Gotta hunt," he said as he dashed into the forest.

"He is so-"

"Emmett," Alice said, finishing my sentence. Before I could say another word she dove into the conversation about what happened in the meadow. Apparently yesterday she a vision of us declaring our self's and then kissing, but that was all she saw and so she sat me down and made me tell her word for word what happened. A while later Esme and Carlisle walked into the room after just coming back from a hunt. They both gave me broad grins as apparently Alice had told them all about her vision.

Esme came over to me and hugged me tightly, "I knew you would find someone,' she whispered letting go.

Carlisle came and hugged me to saying, "I'm proud of you son," then joining Esme and listening to Alice's conversation and mine.

Around 10:00pm I got up and walked to the door, planning to head to Bella's. "And where are you going?" an accusing voice came from behind me. I looked to see Alice with a face of confusion.

I snorted and said, "some physic you are," then ran out of the house, in to the direction of Bella's house. I got there within a few minutes and quickly scaled the wall like I had done many times before. This time I found that the window was open but an empty room. I heard shuffling in the bathroom and so placed myself on Bella's rocking chair and waited. I could hear gentle snoring coming from the room across the hall, which indicated that Charlie was asleep.

After a few minutes of waiting Bella walked into the room, rubbing a towel onto her wet hair, she was wearing a pair joggers and a tank-top. She sat on the bed and flipped her hair a couple of times, oblivious to my presence. I let her finish and then gave a cough to indicate I was here, her head snapped round and an expression of shock came onto her face. She smiled warily at me before she turned her back and got into bed and under the sheets, resting her torso on her beds backboard. Bella looked at me again but this time with a more warm and inviting smile. She indicated with her head for me to move and sit next to her and I complied with out complaint.

I moved to her carefully and placed myself next to her. Her smell was the most rich, sweet smelling thing I have ever come across, yet it didn't hold the same longing as when I first met her. I was to in love with the person for it to really bother me that much. I think the right words are 'enjoying the banquet but resisting the wine'. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders and she snuggled into them peacefully.

"Hi," she said. I felt her relax in contentment.

"Hi," I replied, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you do this a lot," she said sheepishly.

"Do what?" I asked frowning.

"Come in to my room in the middle of the night and watch me sleep," I could hear the drowsiness in her voice. How did she know?

"Well, for a little while… yes," I said shyly.

"And it was you the other night when I woke up crying," she concluded.

"Yes," she remembers that?

"Really? I thought it was a dream… hmm," I could hear that she was struggling to stay awake.

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…" she replied.

"Can I take you to school tomorrow?" at this she woke up slightly and leant away from my chest to look at my face.

"Umm… I guess," she said with a confused look on her face, "but what about the rest of your family?"

"We have more then one car Bella," I reassured her. She blushed slightly at this and relaxed back into me. "You should sleep now Bella," and before she could get an answer I started humming the melody I had wrote for her.

Within minute's she was asleep.

**;p **

**The next chapter or the one after that will probably be the bit where Bella meets the Cullen's!!! Y****ay!**

**P.S. the next chapter won't be up until i have at least 20 more reviews! warning!!!!**


	15. The pixies plan

**Hope you like!**

Bella POV

The next morning I woke up from the sound of my alarm buzzing violently. Reaching out across the bed, I grabbed it and switched it off, then dragged myself out of the covers and walked to the door. I started my morning routine with a hot shower, and as the water trickled down my hair and onto my back, the memories from the day before came flooding back into my head.

"Oh," I whispered to myself in disbelief.

_My word exactly,_ an annoying voice came from inside my head.

The Angel was still bugging me? I mean, give it a rest. What's done is done.

_Well, it's not too late to change yours or his mind, _it said persistently.

"Well, I don't care," I mumbled out loud. I tried to clear my mind with the calming effect of the shower. It worked perfectly and when I got out all bad and annoying thoughts were washed away. I started to think about the day before again. _Are we sure it wasn't just a dream, I mean really? Could all of this just be a sick joke?_

_Lets hope so_, again that voice came, the effects of the shower ruined. I gave a small groan and stormed out of the bathroom, my towel wrapped tightly around me. I took deep deliberate breaths as I headed towards my room, stepping carefully so as not to tread on my towel and rip it off my naked body. As soon as I was in my room I dressed and sorted out my hair. I still had quite a while before I had to head off to school.

_Wait a second. Oh, I remember, Edwards picking me up. He… wow. I can't believe it; did I dream last night's conversation? It was more plausible then that it was actually real. He had told me that he had stayed and watched me sleep before._ The thought didn't freak me out in the slightest; it actually made me feel safe.

_Oh, come one. You can't be serious. Look, you are going to get hurt really badly, and so is he if you keep it up. Please for your sake and mine, stop this NOW!_ The angel was getting real serious now. _Where was the devil when you needed him?_ I sighed and walked down stairs and in to the kitchen and started to make myself and Charlie's breakfast.

_So, we were a couple_. At that thought I felt like jumping up and down in joy. _He said he loved me, he said he LOVED me! _

I went and gave Charlie breakfast in bed, then walked down and had something to eat myself. I gave Billy a call to see if he could look after Charlie today as I was at school and he complied in as little words as possible.

I hadn't thought much of Jacob since Saturday and wasn't about to let it cross my mind and ruin my morning. Like I said before, he was in the wrong and had to get over his prejudice beliefs about vampires. At that thought I heard a faint knock at the door. I glanced at the clock and laughed gently to myself, I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized that it was time for school. I placed my plate in the sink and grabbed my bag and coat, then headed to door and unlocked the deadbolt and opened it slowly. I savored every moment that I would be with Edward and when I saw his perfect form leaning casually against the wall I bit my bottom lip. He had a crocked grin placed gracefully on his face, his eyes sparkling with something I couldn't quite identify.

Edward leaned towards me and picked my hand up, placing a delicate kiss on it's back. I blushed slightly at the gesture, he was such a gentleman. I took a step towards him out the door, dragging the door as I went. I pulled it shut and heard the lock click as I did; I was now inches away from Edward. I glanced up at his face and saw it in a mask of frustration; I couldn't help but smile at this. He put both his hands flat against the door on either side of me so that his arms where blocking my ways out. I wasn't at all scared by this and my heart stayed at a steady rate. All I did was look up at him with questioning eyes and an amused smile on my face.

"What are you thinking," he asked me, a frown deep in his forehead. I lifted my hand to the crease and smoothed it out, if he looked frustrated before that was nothing to how he looked now. A smug grin played on my lips as I let my hand fall limp again.

"I'm thinking that if we stand around talking any longer then we will be late for school," and with that I ducked underneath his arm and made my way over to his Volvo. Within a flash he was standing by the car with the passenger door open, an amused look on his face. He obviously found my little game fun. I climbed in and, like yesterday, Edward was in the seat next to me in no time at all. He started up the engine and zoomed down the road.

"You are very frustrating, you know?" he said, smiling again.

"Yes, I know," I replied, also smiling. "I believe it is still my turn to ask questions," I glanced over to Edward to see that he now had very hard face on, I laughed at him and he looked at me in shock. "You would have thought I was questioning you for a murder," I laughed again.

"Bella," he said softly. I saw that his features where very grave and I felt my mood sadden instantly. "I have killed people before… I wanted to kill you," he voice was full of shame. I sighed and looked deeply at him; I saw a deep pain in his eyes as he admitted it to me.

"Of course you have killed people before Edward, I know that. Every vampire ever has killed people before. I know there are a very rare few that have never tasted human blood before, and I am pretty sure that the majority of them are in your coven," I glanced at Edward and, again, he looked at me in shock. "I understand more then you think Edward. I know you wanted to kill me, why do you think I left the room in the middle of biology?" I asked. For a moment he seemed lost for words.

'Well… I assumed you where scared of my behavior," his frown was deep again.

"Cantante, I assume you can speak Latin."

"I remember you whispering that," he nodded.

"It means that my blood calls to you. That I am your 'singer'. I wasn't really scared when I found this out though, more intrigued. Did you know that it is incredibly rare to find your singer, but I guess nothing about this situation is normal? I haven't ever heard of a vampire and human relationship, humm…" I drifted out of the situation in thought.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he was shaking his head in disbelief, "You know how much I lust for your blood yet you sit here next to me in utter contentment?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't believe you will hurt me Edward. If you were ever going to kill me it would have been on the first time we met. You have no reason to kill me now as you have enough restraint, but maybe you have a reason to keep me alive," I said the last bit in a whisper.

"I…" he was looking at me with the same twinkle I saw in his eye this morning. I could now identify that emotion as love. "Yes I have a very good reason to keep you alive. I love you," I smiled up at him with an expression that said 'I love you to'. His twinkle suddenly dimmed and a frown came onto his face again, "There is something that has worried me for a while, on the day I met you Alice had a vision…" he seem to flinch from the memory of something.

"Vision?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Alice can see the future, and her mate Jasper can control the emotions around him," he explain dismissively.

"Wow, I have never met a vampire with such a unique gift as seeing the future," I started to think of Alice's bubbly personality.

"Alice had a vision of me… killing you. You see Alice's visions work on the choice of the person," I nodded along to him in understanding, "In the vision you are about to die, yet you… smiled. Why do you think that is?" he looked at me both sheepishly but thoroughly.

"Well, I'm not scared of death. I have been surrounded by it for years, and have wished for it myself on a few occasions and so, whatever death holds, it does not frighten me," I told him unemotionally. I had wished for death once when I was 14. I was sitting in a damp cell for a night after refusing to kill a child who somehow had walked into the clocked tower. I had refused to end his life and so a guard ripped him to shreds in front of my eyes. He was a small toddler, an innocent infant. I had wished for death a thousand times that night yet it did not come. I didn't sleep, just cried. That event still haunts my dreams on occasions.

"Bella…" I looked up to Edward to see had had a pained looked on his face, I was sure I mirrored him. "Please, never talk of your life ending. I could not lose you." I felt a smile creep on to the corner of my lips. _I love this man._

I felt the car gently pull to a stop. Edward turned the engine off and pulled the keys out of the ignitions, not taking his eyes off me the whole time. I laughed at nothing; just feeling so at peace for the first time in a long while made me so happy. I looked at Edward with warm, loving eyes for this was the person who could somehow make me feel this way. He looked at me curiously.

"We should probably get to class," Edward said, tearing his eyes away from mine. We got out the car and I waited as Edward came to my side of the car at human speed.

"What do you have now?" he asked me.

"I have… Art," I told him flicking through my timetable.

"Yes, I did mean to ask about you and your art habit. You always seem to have a note book in your hand," he voice was amused as he leaned casually against his car.

"Umm… later. We have to get to class," I told him, noticing the time. Edward stood up straight and bent down and kissed me lightly on my forehead, he smiled to himself and looked down at me, a sneaky look in his eye.

"I- you know what, I don't want to know. I'll see you later." I started towards my first lesson, waving to Edwards as I did. As I turned back round I noticed a lot of people staring at me, looking completely shocked. I stopped in my tracks and laughed to myself in disbelief. I then swerved around on my heels and gave Edward an 'I can't believe you did that' look. He looked back with an innocent expression and quickly walked in the other direction to the Math block.

_Great, so now I have to deal with the gossip of the fact that Edward and I were an 'item' now. Why did he do this to me?_ I would have to find that out later for the teacher walked out of the school building and ushered us to our classes and so I headed quickly off to art.

Alice's POV

I was really looking forward to second lesson, as it was a chance to get to know Bella a bit better. I headed to Spanish eagerly, not being very patient to see my new best friend. I walked into the room to see Bella in our secluded seats at the back, doodling in his sketchpad. I made my way to the seat besides her and sat down silently. She obviously hadn't noticed my arrival. To note her of my presence I dropped my bag on to the desk loudly, almost making Bella jump out of her seat in shock. When she noticed it was me she smiled slightly, then started to pack up her sketchpad up and take out her notes for the lesson.

"Hi," she told me as she reached deeply into her bag.

"Hi, how are you today?" I cheerfully questioned.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Oh, I'm fine. How was the ride to school with my brother," Bella's cheeks turned a deep scarlet as I asked.

"It was… interesting," she said hesitantly. I laughed at this and beamed at her cheekily; Bella noticed this and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with me sometime."

"How did we get from journey to school to shopping?" I shrugged off her question. "I'm not really one to shop," my face fell slightly when she said this. I noticed a guilty look come on to her face as she watched me; I knew this would happen as I had had a vision of Bella agreeing to come with me. "When were you planning to go?" Bella asked. I was definitely going to love her. I started bouncing up and down in joy and reached out and gave her a quick hug.

"Well, I was planning to go tonight actually," I gave her a puppy dog look.

"Alice, that is a bit short notice," she said looking guilty again.

"Don't worry; you will come round by the end of the day. I will pick you up from your house at about 4:00 and we will head to Port Angeles," I told her, planning the whole trip mentally out in my head. Before Bella could protest in anyway the teacher walked in and told us to quiet down. Bella gave one glance my way that said 'I know you planned this out'. I just gave a look back saying 'get used to it'.

Bella POV

So somehow I was going shopping tonight with Alice. Great, I thought sarcastically. How did I even get myself into this? I'm going to have to find a way to get out of this. The next two lessons went by like a blur and it was suddenly lunch. I made my way to the canteen, and then to our usual table. I was completely in my own little world when walking through the school I hardly noticed the stares, but when I took my seat the whole table turned to look at me.

"What?" I snapped at them, though fully aware as to why they were staring.

"You have to tell us everything about how you ended up with Edward Cullen," Jessica told me quickly. Every eye on the table was on me. I got out my sketchbook and pencils and placed them in front of me on the table, then looked up to the waiting minds.

"Well, there really isn't much to tell,"_- ok Bella, come on, improvisation - _"I went up to Seattle this weekend to pick up my passport, and I was on my way when I bumped into Edward in the mall. We got talking and stuff and he asked me if I wanted to catch a bite to eat. I said yes. We ate and then he walked me to my car, but of course with my luck, my car breaks down. He drive's me home and offers to take me to school today, as Charlie can't drive. That's it, nothing else." I concluded the explanation by looking round at everybody square in the eyes. After a bit, most of them continued their conversations apart from Angela, Jessica, and Mike. Jessica tried to get more info out of me, Angela just sat there quietly listening to Jess and me, and Mike was in a big huff and just glared at the wall, though every few seconds he would glance over to the Cullen's table.

I just sat there with Jessica asking questions every few seconds about the Cullen's, I just kept my answers straight and stuck to my story the whole time despite Jessica's attempt to catch me out. I stared to doodle in my pad with Jessica's voice still in the back ground, after a while she got bored with my lack of response and started a conversation with Angela about the upcoming dance. I quickly chanced at glance at the Cullen's table and saw them all there looking blankly into space. Edward obviously felt eyes on him and his head quickly snapped around in my direction. When he caught me looking at him my favorite crooked grin escaped onto his cheeks. I gave him a 'I can't believe you did that' look, but before he could respond to me in anyway Jessica's voice pulled me away from Edward. I turned to her to see her grinning widely at me.

"What?" I asked, returning my attention to the random lines I had drawn on my pad.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine tonight. See Angela's coming-"

"I am?" she asked wearily from the sidelines.

"Yes."

"Can't," the words were out of my mouth before I could even think about them, "I'm going shopping with Alice." _Oh, crap. Now I had to go shopping. I bet Alice saw this coming. Well I guess shopping with Alice is better then spending the whole night being interrogated by Jessica._ I sighed inwardly. Jessica looked very disappointed at this and so turned back to Angela.

At this the bell rang out signaling that we had to go to the next lesson. Mine was Biology and so I had a chance to talk to Edward about what had just happened. I got there to find Edward sitting in our usual place. This should be fun.

Edward POV

Lunch was very amusing watching Bella come up with a story off the top of her head, I could tell that she was not in the slightest happy about what I had done this morning. It was all Alice's fault really, she had told me to do it and when I saw the cunning plan fall out through her head I felt extremely sorry for Bella. For you see she planed that she would ask Bella to shop with her, which I know for a fact Bella hates shopping, then give her no chance for her to get out of it through out the rest of the morning. When lunch came she would be too surrounded by questions from friends about Bella and I being an 'item' and so she would not get a chance to tell Alice that she could not make it. Alice had had a vision of Bella having to except her offer on the bases that it was either shopping or a night at Jessica's being bombarded by questions of her personal life.

I watched the plan unfold smoothly. At one point Bella shot a glance to me with an expression of 'I can't believe you did that', making me feel all the more guilty. I would get an earful in the next lesson as I had biology with her. But this wasn't all to Alice's benefit, for she was going to bring Bella back to ours after, and Bella was going to meet the whole family. Oh joy, I though sarcastically.

I saw from Alice that the bell was about to go any second and so I made my way to biology. I entered the class and sat at my usual seat, then waited patiently for Bella to come in. Bella entered the classroom and went straight for our desk, she had a very pissed off look on her face. She sat down and looked at me directly in the eye, then slowly said, "What just happened?"

"I think you're going shopping with my sister," I said smugly. She closed her eyes and laughed, then shook her head in disbelief at.

"You know, for a smart person you can be really dumb," she told me and then laughed again. I wasn't following her in the slightest, "you do realize you just admitted everything to me, right?" I stared at her for a second uncomprehendingly, when I realized what she meant I laughed as well. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about then?" As she asked she began to dig through her back, looking for her notes.

"I won't tell you on fear that Alice will skin me alive. She wanted to have a bonding session with you or something. I won't tell you a thing about tonight and so you will just have to wait and find out," I said to her. I hadn't noticed, but we were now inches apart and getting closer, just like when we had our first kiss. It was like there was a gravity pulling one to the other. It seemed that we noticed what we were doing at the same time for we both pulled backing the same moment as well. Bella had a rosy blush on her cheeks and was staring sheepishly into her hands, before we could continue our conversation the teacher walked in silencing the whole class.

The end of the day finally came and we headed out of class and to the parking lot. Bella and I were walking down the steps when Bella slipped on a bit of clear ice and began to fall backwards; I saw the whole thing in slow motion and quickly grabbed Bella around the waist to stop her falling onto the pavement and banging her head. I held Bella against my body until she regained her balance. She laughed lightly, still crushed to me, and looked up to my face.

"My savior," she told me, a smile creaking onto her lips.

"I have always had as thing for damsels in distress," I replied. _Did I actually just say that, I mean cheesy or what?_ Bella through her head back and laughed.

"Well then, it is a very good job you're indestructible or you would have a hell of a job keeping me alive." I reluctantly let go of Bella's waist, but kept hold of her hand. We continued forward towards my car together joking and laughing. The minds of everyone else around us were very annoying, especially those from my family members.

_Eddies got a girlfriend. Eddies got a girlfriend_, no prizes for guessing whom those where.

_Just kiss her Edward, move in more. No you're doing it wrong_, Alice's thoughts were very demanding.

_Wow, can he give me a break here. I can feel his emotions from all the way across the car park_, jasper were tied and not in the mood for emotion overloads.

And Rosalie's were very… opinionated. About how 'I shouldn't be doing this' and that 'I should leave her alone'. She was also aiming lots of rued words my way.

I blocked them out by thinking of Bella and this strategy seemed to work very well. We were now at my car and I graciously opened the door for Bella.

"You know Edward I can open a door myself," she said this as menacing smile spread on her face. I just smiled back and ushered her to get in. She complied and I made my way to the driver's seat.

The journey back to Bella was very interesting; all we did was just talk. I mean, I am not one to chat but with Bella it was so easy, I felt that I need to tell her everything about myself. In no time at all we were at Bella's house. I rushed out the car and held the door open to her again. She just gave me a look say 'you are just taking the piss now', all I did was laugh and then walk her to the door. When we were just in front of the door she turned to me and looked up at me from under her lashes.

"Goodnight Edward," she told me. I smiled a crocked grin and watched Bella bite her lip. God she was beautiful. Without even thinking I leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her pink lips, before she could even respond I was in the car and driving away. I caught a glance of Bella standing dumbstruck in front of her house, two fingers held on her lips in disbelief.

**What do you think?**


	16. Shopping with the pixie

**Sorry about this chapter… I just keep adding weird chapters. **

**This is all in Alice's POV! You find out more about Bella and her past in this chapter.**

**I promise you that the next chapter will be her meeting the Cullen's!!!!!**

**The reviews were better in number wise but I want MORE!!!!! Come on people, I except anonymous ones as well so review!!!**

**Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, please do my profile poll; it is about what story I should do next!!!!!! But that won't be for a while as I keep adding weird chapters like this one!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!**

Alice POV

_It was a small room with damp, stone floors and walls that smelled strongly of earth. There was a huge metal door that looked like it could hold a vampire's strength and at the bottom of the door was a small crack, letting the tiniest slit of light into the room. Other then that, it was pitch black. In the corner there was a form of a human, withering on the floor in pain. Every now and then it would scream out with an agonizing shrill. I knew what was happening to the poor creature, they were turning into a vampire. I, myself, can't remember the change, but I do know from my family that it was the most horrifying thing they had ever been through, and that every second of it they wished for death. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't as the visions showed me these things on there own accord. The figure let out one final shriek of pain and then silence enveloped the air. There was light breathing coming from the corner, but the figure remained still. After a few minutes there was a sudden sob, the tearless cries of a vampire. This poor creature must have been changed under strange circumstances. The sound of a bolt sliding and the rustling of keys were heard from behind the door, yet the figure did not stand. The metal door opened and in stepped a tall, broad man, but from the angle I was viewing I could not see his face. The light now shot directly to the person in the corner and I could now see it was a woman. Her brown hair covered her face yet I could tell she was very beautiful, even for a vampire's standard. The man directed orders at the woman, and she looked up. The last thing I saw as the vision faded was a pair of deep scarlet eyes, with the look of pain so great I couldn't even begin to comprehend it. _

I came out of the trance and back into reality to find every eye in the room glued onto me. I felt Jasper's warm form holding me tightly around the shoulders and I curled into him.

"Sweetheart? What did you see?" Jaspers voice was soothing and I felt a wave of calmness flood through me and I welcomed it in gratefully. I gave my husband a small reassuring smile, but then turned my attention to Edward questionably.

_What do you think?_ I asked him mentally. Edward frowned and looked down, contemplating. When he looked back up at me I saw that he had pain stricken eyes.

"I think that we can't do anything to stop it and that it is irrelevant to our life. It is sad that the woman had to go through that under those... circumstances. But it can not be help, and if it could it would probably put the family in danger," Edwards voice was plain as he said this. I agreed completely with what he had said, and felt extremely guilty for it.

"Excuse me, but can we know what's going on here?" Rosalie's voice rose out, breaking the tension. We explained the vision to the family quickly and then they sat in silence, horrified by what they had heard.

"Well…" Carlisle started the sentence but stopped, unsure of what to say. After a while he began again, "well… I have to agree with Edward. It is very upsetting but we can't do anything about it," as he said his phone started to buzz in his pocket. I could tell he was very grateful for the distraction and ran up to his office to take the call. After a while everybody dispersed so that it was just Jasper and I sitting on the couch, me comfortably in his arms, and Edward on the one in the corner, deep in thought. I started to think about what shops to go to today when Edward interrupted my thought pattern.

"What are you exactly planning to do?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Shop," I told him simply.

"Yes, I gathered that. I mean what are planning to do. Remember that Bella is only human and also that she hate's shopping and so piling loads of clothes on her probably won't be such a good idea, and please bring her back in one piece," Edward's voice was both jokingly but with real warning.

"Oh, calm down. You are so melodramatic. Bella's going to be fine with me Edward; you don't need to stork us or anything. I can tell you're worried about this but it is just simply that I want to get to know my new best friend. Everything will go smoothly," I was trying in vain to reassure Edward and so turned to Jasper with a pleading look. Suddenly the room felt calm, and I saw Edward relax instantly."

Seriously man, you're just over-reacting," Emmett walked into the room and fell down next to Edward on the couch, Edward leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Well, I better get going now. See you all later," I gave Jasper a gentle kiss on the cheek and the stood up gracefully, grabbing my Gucci bag as I went. As I walked out the door I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at Edward and said, "You better not follow us Edward, I wasn't kidding," my voice was very deathly serious and I saw everyone look at me in shock. "And Emmett, if he does end up coming I will hold you personally responsible," Emmett looked quite taken back by this and, honestly, quite scared. Nobody wanted me as an enemy, no matter how short of a time. When I glanced at Edward again he looked incredibly pissed off because he knew that there was now no chance that he would be able to follow. I suddenly brightened up again and smiled, "I will be back at 8:00 with Bella and it will be time

for her to meet the family." I skipped lightly out of the door and down the steps to my Porsche.

The time was now 3:55 and that gave me 5 minutes to get to Bella's house. Not a problem. I started up my baby and it purred softly, I put on a song so that it was playing lightly in the background. I grabbed the staring wheel lightly with my hands, not wanting to crush it and all, and then hit my foot on the accelerator.

I made it to Bella's house in less then 3 minutes and it was a 10minute drive going at legal speed. I jumped out of the car and headed to her front door; I could smell the foul stench of the dogs in the air and tried to block it out. I could tell that they weren't here at the moment as the smell was a few day's old. Skipping up to the door, I tapped lightly on the frame and waited for a response. I heard the rustling of a book being placed on a table and a figure stand up and walk toward the door. Seconds later it flung open and Bella was standing before me, looking very pissed off.

"Oh, calm down. It's only shopping," I told her beaming. She sighed and motioned me to enter her house and I stepped inside joyously. I quickly surveyed Bella's clothes; it was a good job I was taking Bella shopping, because she badly needed it.

"There is nothing wrong with what I wear," Bella's voice said, obviously noticing my disapproving looks. I nodded absentmindedly at Bella, not taking my eyes off her awful clothes, and I heard another sigh of frustration. Bella walked away into the kitchen and grabbed her purse, then came back out again with a coat. She bent down and put some hideous shoes on and then stood straight again. She scowled at the looks I was giving her shoes and basically push me out the door

"Bye Charlie," she shouted through the door as she stepped outside. There was a muffled reply from inside and then Bella closed the door and turned back to me. I made my way over to my Porsche and climbed in, and heard Bella's clumsy steps as she made her way after me. As soon as Bella was in and buckled down, I zoomed off down the road once more but this time towards Port Angeles

"What is this trash you are listening to Alice?" she asked me, annoyance deeply in her voice, and she switched it to pause.

"What? You don't like? Fine, what about…" I went though my CD collection and every one of them Bella disagreed to. The last one, right a the bottom as it was never played, she said yes to.

"'Mozart's best'? That isn't even mine, its Edwards," I told her in disbelief. She seemed quite amused by the fact it was one of Edward's.

"Well, it's either this music or no music. I hate pop, rap, R&B, what ever. So make your pick," she lent quietly back into her seat.

"I am physic and I say you will listen to good music, as I have seen you already back down and let me pick," I told her smartly. It always worked with my other family members and so why not Bella? The fact that I hadn't even had a vision was beside's the point. Bella smiled at me playfully.

"Nice to meet you physic, I'm stubborn," and with that she held out and hand for me to shake. I looked at her hand, then to her face, hardly paying any attention to the road that I was speeding ridiculously fast down, with a dumb struck expression. Now, this was a very rare moment for me as I was never caught off guard like this, and in all light of the moment I burst into hysterics and Bella along with me. At that moment there I could tell, despite the vision I had had earlier, that me and Bella were going to be great friends. By the time we had recovered ourselves we were only 5 minutes out of the city and so started to make shopping plans, all discussion of music forgotten.

Bella wanted to go into a few non-clothing shops, which to my dismay, she was insistent of. We arrived into the city on minutes after 4:20, which left us until 7:40 to shop. I dragged Bella into the first shop I saw and she complied, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. In the first couple I didn't find anything much but in the third I was beaming with enthusiasm. I shoved a load of dresses and t-shirts and, well anything I could find that I thought was cute, into Bella's arms.

I also grabbed some nice dresses and I dragged Bella, kicking and screaming, into the dressing room.

"Move, and don't come out until you have one of those outfits on," I told her, pushing Bella into a cubical and pulling the curtains shut. There was no one else in the dressing room and so I went in the one opposite hers. A few minute's later I heard the curtains pulling back from Bella's one as she had put on her first outfit – I had already tried on about 7.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked sheepishly. I pulled back the curtain and gasped at the figure before me. The dress she was wearing was strapless, and held onto her chest lastly. Just below the breasts it flared out until it reached her knees where it stopped, it was a dark green with a flower pattern climbing up the edge delicately, but apart from that it was plain green. Bella was holding her hands in front of her with her eyes down, she reminded me of a scolded child.

"Bella, you look… stunning," I told her, smiling widely. "That's it, you are getting that dress," as I said this, shock crossed Bella's face.

"Where am I going to where this Alice? It isn't like I go to a ball every five minutes," she said, argumentative.

"I think you look nice, and so you are getting it," I told her firmly, ending the conversation. We both went back to our trying on outfits. Bella tried on so many that made her look good but refused to buy them, and so I said I would and when she refused I told her I would come back and get them if she didn't buy them today. Ah, blackmail is sweet.

"Hey Alice, will you help me here please?" Bella called over the curtain. I walked out and saw Bella struggling to do up a zip up on her back and so went to help. Bella stepped back, wearing a beautiful floor length black that showed every one of her perfect curves nicely.

"And another one we can add to the list," I told her, nodding.

"Seriously Alice. I don't need all these clothes," she said moaning. "Now help me take this off, I want to get to the book store." I glanced at the time and realized that it was already 7:20 that meant only 20minutes left, which also meant that it was Bella's turn to pick where we went. I walked over to her and pulled the zip down so she could climb out the dress. Bella took it off instantly and throw it on a hanger. I was turning back around to sort out my stuff when something caught my eye. There was a black mark at the base of Bella's spine, I zeroed in on it to find a small pattern there that was no bigger then 5inches long.

"Bella, you have a tattoo?" I asked her in a calm voice. I felt myself purse my lips as I waited for an answer. Bella was in the middle of pulling her jeans on when she froze, then without looking back she quickly pulled them up and then throw on a t-shirt, covering up the tattoo.

"Yeah," she told me sheepishly. "Got it when I was 15," she turned and looked at me in the eyes with a timid smile.

"15?!" I said, outraged.

"What? I was in the middle of Italy, I got slightly pissed … ok really pissed," she admitted when I gave her a disbelieving look, "and, well, I woke up with it the next morning." Bella turned away, embarrassed. I had never taken Bella for that type girl, to go and get drunk in some random bar and get a tattoo. "I didn't want to get rid of it because I thought it looked better then an ugly scare." Bella sighed indifferently but I could tell there was a different meaning behind what she said. She gathered all her clothes up and headed out the door, I followed her silently. When we go out we both headed to the cashier and began to pay.

The person scanned all my stuff through the machine first and it came up with a huge amount of money. I handed her a credit card and she scanned it, and then passed it back to me, along with all my clothes. Next was Bella's turn, the woman at the desk repeated the whole thing and another big price came up. I was about to hand the cashier my card when Bella pulled out hers and handed it to the woman, I looked at Bella in shock. The woman handed it back to her and we walked out the shop, shopping bag piling up in both of our hands.

"Bella, that was quite a bit in there, I have to pay you back," I told her as we walked away.

"Alice, I have plenty. It's my mom's, she gave it to me as she doesn't use it and yet has so much money in the bank," she shrugged it off and we walked to the car to put our bags away. Bella began to get in when I put I hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to go to a book shop?" I asked her with a puzzled expression.

"It's ok, I think I have had enough shopping," she answered and began to get in again. I laughed at this.

"You can never have enough shopping," I told her and got in the car. I started the engine up again and raced out of the car park and towards Forks.

**Hey, what do you think????**

**I know the whole chapter is in Alice's but I didn't think it was that bad!!**

**Ok, so the next chapter will definitely be where Bella meets the Cullen's,**

**there will be no doubt about that!!!!**

**Please, oh, very pretty please could you review. I got more later chapter but**

**I want it how I used to have it!! Please!!!!!**

**Please could you **

**Just Press This**

**Button right**

**Here**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. Meet the Cullens: part 1

**Ok, all symbol reference in this is untrue… I just added it so that the story would run smoother!!**

**There is a poll on my profile as to what story I should write after this one, which might be a while yet, but could you have a read at what storys I might do and vote??**

**There is** **two parts to this chapter. Now I was going to make this one longer instead of making two chapters but I got a bibt behind with the story and only got so far with it and so had to put it up. The next one will be up a bit sooner though.**

**It will only be up quicker if I get enough reviews though or otherwise it will be up on Sunday like always!**

**Enjoy…**

Bella's POV

_I can't believe Alice noticed the tattoo,_ I thought, biting my lip as I slipped into the car.

_Well, of course she would notice it Bella. _

_What. The. Hell. Why was he back now? This wasn't even anything to do with Edward!_ I thought as the Angel interrupted my thought pattern. Alice was now speeding down the freeway back to Forks, humming happily to herself.

_What do you mean? This has everything to do with Edward! It's just a good job Alice doesn't know anything about the Volturi, or she would have realized what the tattoo meant,_ he told me sternly. I knew, deep down, he was right. _Look, I can see you have gotten yourself in too deep now, but let's try and be sensible with it at the least shall we? For a start, you need to make sure Alice doesn't let Edward or any of the other Cullen's find out about it…. NOW_! He shouted at me when I hesitated.

"Alice… about the tattoo…" I paused, unsure about how I was going to continue with the sentence.

"You don't want me to tell Edward about it, right?" she gave me a knowing smile. But, of course, she knew nothing, which is how I hoped it would remain. It hurt having to lie to them all, especially Edward and Alice.

"Well… anyone really. It's just it is a bit embarrassing and I don't…" I drifted out of the sentence. I had never been a comfortable liar before and this particular subject put me on edge, making it even harder to bend the truth.

"Don't worry Bella, you can trust me with your secret… but may I ask you something?" _oh no!_

"Yeah, sure you can Alice," I told her, but wanting to turn and run as I knew what was coming next.

"What does it mean? It looked like an ancient symbol or something," she had deep curiosity in her voice. I knew that there was an Arabic symbol that looked very similar to the one on the base of my spine, unfortunately it meant something very embarrassing; though much better then the truth. I had looked this up, as I knew that one day that someone would see it and would ask question, and so I just had to prepare. The truth would crush them, as it crushes me to even think about it.

"It is Arabic for… beautiful," I blushed and looked down as I said this, "Of course my mates made me to pick that one, or so they tell me. I can't remember a thing from that night," I looked up though my lashes sheepishly. I saw Alice with a disapproving look but also very amused.

"Well, the symbol applies, but I'm not sure about you mates," she grinned down at me, and I looked back down at my lap, feeling the blush slip up again at the complement.

"Thanks Alice," I mumbled shyly. We spent the rest of the journey back to Forks talking about what we had bought, well Alice did most of the talking and I just nodded at appropriate intervals. It wasn't until we missed the turning off to Forks that I realized we weren't headed to mine.

"Alice…?" I gave her a questioning look and she replied it with her 'I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about' one. At that expression I knew what she was up to. I sighed and sat back into my seat. "A little warning would have been nice," I told Alice, accusingly.

She beamed at me and said, "Nothing gets past you Bella. Edward didn't really want you to know because… well-"

"He thinks I'm going to leave running and screaming," I finished her sentence for her with a disapproving tone, then couldn't help but mutter, "idiot" under my breath. Once I said this Alice burst into a fit of laughter, I had forgotten about her super sensitive hearing, which was unusual for me.

"He just doesn't want to hurt you Bella," she told me once she had calmed down.

"Still doesn't stop him from being an idiot," I muttered again, resulting in another fit from Alice.

"I'm telling him you said that," Alice smiled at me smugly.

"Good, maybe it will get into his head that he can't get rid of me that easily."

_Easier then he thinks. Just one phone call from the wrong place, asking you back_, the angel echoed through my head.

_No, I still have a year left. Stop thinking like that_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ridding myself from any unwelcome thoughts.

When I opened my eyes again Alice had turned down a drive, hidden by an over growth of shrubs and bushes, if we hadn't of just turned down it I wouldn't have thought it there. The road was a couple of miles long and when we finally reached the house at the end of it I could hardly believe my eyes. There was a huge house sitting right in the middle of a grassy clearing; I was all over white. You could tell it was obviously very old yet there had been a lot of work on it meaning that it now looked extremely modern. It had a homey sort of feel to it that I really liked.

Alice stopped the car just outside the house and was out the car while I was still unbuckling my seatbelt. My door opened and I expected to see Alice to be standing there, yet was surprised to see Edward with a relieved look on his face and I hand held out to me. I started to remember that I had had to have a go at him for opening the door for me and was slightly pissed at him doing it again.

"I swear we had this conversation the other day," I said, taking his hand and then letting it pull me out the car. He pulled me gently towards him and then slipped his other hand carefully round my waist.

"We did, I just chose to ignore you," he answered with his crooked grin pulling up onto his lips. He was so prefect in every way I couldn't help it but my heart accelerated at a touch, I could not understand how such a god like creature could love anything like me. I just smiled up at him and shook my head. "You ready?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"You make it sound like I'm on trial," I told him jokingly. I saw his concern deepen as I said this. "Edward, stop taking life so seriously. You won't make it out alive," my grin widened as I made the obvious joke.

"Oh clever, telling the joke to a vampire." Now it was his turn to shake his head in disbelief.

"I thought so too," I replied with a fake serious voice and nodded my head in agreement. This time he actually laughed, which made my smile grow wider, if it was possible. His laughter was like bells and I anted nothing more then just to melt into him, though I was under no illusion to think his family wasn't listening to us and so didn't want to embarrass myself. "Come on," I told him, as I didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. So I took his hand led us up to the house.

Edward POV

Emmett had made sure that I stayed in his view the whole time, scared of what Alice would do to him if I managed to somehow get out of the house and follow them. So I settled for sitting on the couch silently, waiting anxiously for my beloved to come driving down that lane, not really fancying being ripped limb from limb by Emmett.

"Calm down Edward, what's the worse that could happen?" Emmett asked, seeing my obvious discomfort_. Oh, god. The worse that could happen is… bad, very, very bad._

"Bad question, Emmett," Jasper mumbled, flinching from my rise in distress.

"Come on Eddie, Bella's coming here to 'meet the family' soon," Emmett used my nickname. I used all my self-restraint to stay seated, I could see that Emmett had good intensions but was going about it in the wrong way.

"Seriously Emmett," Jasper looked at me in panic. "Edward is extremely close to ripping off your head right now. So the jokes would be good at a minimum." I sudden wave of calmness drifted through the air blissfully and I accepted it gratefully.

_All I needed was to calm down and realized that Bella would be fine_. As I thought this I heard a car pull into the drive and a speed up it at a ridicules rate, Jasper noticed this to and lifted up his head slightly in anticipations to Alice's return. I, however, reacted in a slightly difference sense, racing to the window to catch the car drive into view. The car stopped and I watched as Alice got out and climbed up to the door.

_All yours_, she thought to me smugly. I was too absorbed in Bella to worry about Alice right now, I could tell she was hiding something from me, but that would have to wait until later. I could see that Bella was reaching down to undo her seatbelt; with a curtain of hair that hung as a barrier so I could not see her face. A wave of relief came over me as I watch this but I was still anxious and wanted to look at her properly. Zooming out the front, I headed towards Bella and before she had even finished unbuckling, I had opened the door. Her smell flooded to me and I felt like a drowning man who had finally been able to breath after being held under for too long. I didn't realize how much I had missed her, but now that I saw her delicate form once again I could really not understand why I let Alice take her in the first place.

She looked up at me, her soft, chocolate brown eyes staring into my hard, golden ones. It took all my will power not to grab her into my arms and hold her to my chest, and so I just settled for holding out my hand to her.

"I swear we had this conversation the other day?" she said taking my hand and letting me pull her out the car. I pulled her gently towards me and slipped my hand around her waist. I was so relieved to finally have her back in my arms where I could protect and love her, keeping her safe from the world. I barely noticed the loud thoughts coming from the house. Everyone had a view as to what was going on outside, I had to subside the urge to shout out at them to all mind there own business, because doing that would be slightly hypercritical considering that I was in there minds most of the time anyway.

Carlisle and Esme were in his office, arm in arm. There was a deep happiness from both of them as to the fact I had found someone; Esme was almost bouncing on the spot to meet Bella. Rose and Emmett were in their room, Rosalie desperately wanted to go but Emmett couldn't wait to meet Bella and so Rose humored him. Jasper had a very ecstatic Alice curled up in his arms in the living room, he was very scared that something might happen to Bella with him around and so planned to keep a distance. I was very glad about this for if something were to happen to her there would be hell to pay.

As she spoke her voice flooded through me like ice water, it was so pure and holy I couldn't think why such an angel as her would want to be with a monster like myself. I had missed the gentle chime of it, but I knew the note would always hold in my heart in one way or another.

"We did, I just chose to ignore you," I said answering her question. I gave her one of my crooked grins that I knew she liked and had the satisfaction of hearing her heart accelerate. She shook her head at me and smiled. "You ready?" I asked her, now turning serious. I knew she would fit in perfectly with my family yet I was still concerned. I didn't know whether it was the fact of a human, especially my Bella, stepping into a house full of vampires, or the 17year old boy I had always been, worried about his family meeting his girlfriend. But either one, I was nervous.

Bella seemed completely at ease, and I took this as a good sign. She was even making jokes, which surprised me even more. I couldn't believe how at ease she was round us and it worried me slightly. But I guess her mom was a vampire and so she would have grown up knowing about us, though I couldn't help feeling there was something more, and Bella's defensiveness about her past only confirmed it. But I was going to take Alice's advise and leave it be, if Bella wanted to tell me she would in her own time.

In the end it was Bella who ended up leading the way up to the house. My family had now all gathered in the living room, apart from Rose who refused to, and Bella and I were now a moment from entering it. _Why was I so nervous?_

We entered the house together, I refused to let go of Bella and so still had my arm neatly around her waist. My family where seated comfortably on the sofa and everyone smiled up at us as we came into view. Esme stood up in one swift moment, shortly followed by Carlisle, and walked over to us at a slightly faster pace than a human would. She had a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

"It is lovely to meet you Bella," Esme told her genuinely. She carefully held out a hand to Bella, still unsure about whether or not Bella was comfortable with us.

"Like wise," Bella replied, taking Esme's hand without any hesitation. Esme felt overjoyed with the acceptance and I could already see that she was starting to see Bella as one of her own.

"Bella, it is good to see you under better circumstances," Carlisle said, stepping forward and standing next to Esme. He also held out his hand and Bella took it again without a second thought, I could tell that Carlisle was very curious about this.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Of course." She was very comfortable in our environment and it shocked Jasper. He was sitting furthest away from us but he could clearly tell that Bella wasn't scared in the slightest by being in our presence, and this confused him even more.

"Hey Bella," Emmett called from the couch.

"Hi Emmett," Bella answered back, smiling. Emmett replied that with a wide grin and then continued watching the muted football game on the TV.

"Bella," Jasper's voice came from the wall, Bella looked up from Emmett and smiled back to Jasper, I could see sympathy in her eyes and I knew she understood what Jasper was going through.

_Edward, I should probably warn you now that there are vampire's in the area, _Carlisle mental voice gently entered my mind and I looked over at him with a both questioning and panicked look_. Don't worry; Alice hasn't seen them heading this way so we have little to worry about. I just suggest you keep Bella close, though by the looks of it you would be doing that anyway_

I looked down to Bella and found that she was looking up at me curiously. "Would you like a tour of the house?" I asked her.

"That would be nice." She smiled at me happily and I smiled back crookedly. She obviously saw I was about to do this and so looked away quickly as to not embarrass herself, though I small blush crept onto her cheeks.

_Oh Edward, she's wonderful. You two are obviously made for each other,_ Esme's voice chimed in my head.

"This way then." I gestured for her to move over to the stairs and she complied. Esme went to go sit down again and Carlisle followed her, but before he did he gave me a meaningful look and thought, _I'm happy for you son, after 100 years you have found your mate._ He sat down next to Esme and put his arm around her shoulder. If I had seen this before I had met Bella I would have been full of self pity that I didn't have a special 'someone', but now I had a mate myself not I signal bit of jealousy was there.

I truly loved Bella.

**Hehe, what do you think??**

**There is a lot of lovey, dovey stuff in that chapter and I hoped you liked it.**

**I know it is gong a bit slow at the moment but I think I will get this next chapter out a lot quicker, but only if I get a good deal of reviews… so please press that little green button at the bottom of the age and it will lead to a quicker chapter!!!!**


	18. Meet the Cullens: part 2

**Hey, I have decided to hurry things up a bit because I just want to get it al lout the way. **

**I know it has gone pretty slow but it is all going to speed up! After this one we will be going at warp speed – what ever that is! Lol! **

**So I am going to skip a chapter I was originally planning to write. **

**Sorry it wasn't up sooner and that it is in fact late! Please forgive but I had this unexpected family thing and… sorry. **

**I also have changed the levels in the house around bit because it lets the story work better and also have changed Edwards room as bit as I don't want to copy loads of stuff out of the book.**

**Review after you have read please! **

Bella POV

The whole family was very welcoming. I said my hellos to everyone calmly and comfortably, I knew this surprised everyone and had the pleasure of watching as there faces turned to shock for a split-second before being controlled once more. Carlisle and Edward had a moment of conference using Edward's gift and I couldn't help but feel curious about what they were talking about.

Edward directed me to the stairs and I walked over there obediently. On my way the piano, that was placed carefully in the corner next the stairs, caught my eyes. I looked over to it, wondering who of the Cullen's would take up the instrument.

"Do you play?" Edwards velvety voice, asked from behind me.

"Err, no. My musical talent comes close to that of a peanut," I told him, laughing at myself.

"Actually, I hear that peanuts are particularly good at the saxophone," Emmett's voice boomed out. I turned and smiled at him and he returned it, I caught Edward giving him a questioning look, or more of a 'what the hell?" look. He gently took hold of my hand and then led me to the piano, then seating me next to him on the stood in front of it.

I smiled at him as I realized what he was doing. He lifted his long delicate, fingers to the keys and began to play. The sound that erupted from the grand piano was of none I had ever heard before. The sound was strong, yet at the same time soft. It was fast but at the same time slow. All these different contrasts made it lift the air and put everything in the room on end. The only thing that could compare to the beauty of the piece was Edward.

After a while the notes began to drift into a sad close and on the last note I felt a soft tear trickle down my cheek. I looked up to see Edwards's eyes on me, a look of worry.

"That was beautiful," I told him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course, as the person who inspired it is also beautiful," he replied, brushing the tear off my cheek. I blushed at this and looked back round to the rest of the room only to come up short.

"Where did your family go?" I asked.

"I think the idea was to give us some privacy," his voice was thick with amusement. Before I could ask more he interrupted me with a question. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

I nodded and then let Edward lead me up away from the piano. He led me around the floors one by one. First the ground with the kitchen, which was never used, and the living and dining room. The first floor had Rosalie and Emmett, and also Alice and jaspers room. The second floor had Carlisle and Esme's and a spare room. The top floor had two rooms, like all the other floors, and these were Carlisle's study and Edwards's room.

Now I was very intrigued as to see what Edwards's room was like but before we went to his, we headed towards the study. We entered it through a huge oak door and came into a massive room. It was like a library with books reaching to the ceiling on both the left and right side of the room. The wall facing the door had huge window that also reached high and placed in front of it was a mahogany desk. At that desk was Carlisle, he was reading out of a thick book when we entered and looked up at us with a wide grin.

"I'm just showing Bella around the house," Edward explained, though I am perfectly sure Carlisle already understood that.

"Well, don't let me get in the way," Carlisle told us. I was aware that the only reason he was talking out loud was for my benefit.

"No, not at all," Edward defended. "But I was hoping you would tell Bella about the paintings."

"But son, you know it as well as I do. Why don't you go ahead, I need to head down to the hospital now anyway," Carlisle closed the book gently and stood, then in one swift moment headed out the door.

Edward began to explain to me about how Carlisle came over his newborn hunger, about attempting to kill himself. Then he mentioned the Volturi and that Carlisle had stayed there for a while. I looked at him in interest.

"The Volturi are-" he began, and that's when I made a mistake of interrupting him.

"I know. There, if you like, the royal family of the vampire world," I told him, completely unaware of my mistake. I looked back the wall of paintings and saw Edward frown at me.

"How do you know that?" I froze in place, unsure as to how to answer. Edward noticed my reaction with interest, asking me if I was ok.

"Yeah, fine." I had never been good at making stuff up on the spot, and, like I had said earlier, lying in general. I mustered up all my self-control, concentrated on keeping my heart rate the same, something I had picked up when moved to the Volturi as I knew that they had super sensitive hearing, making lying that much harder as when you lie your heart beat picks up. I never tended to us this skill as vampires could usually tell when I was lying anyway. "My mom told me about them. A friend of hers had a bit of trouble with them a few years back," I said in a light tone.

Edward looked at me at a side angle, I wasn't quite sure whether he believed me or not.

"Does your mom have a coven?" he asked in a polite tone. He could see my past and mom was an edgy subject and so was trying to be sentimental, even if didn't understand why.

"Err…." I thought that it would be better if I told him half of the truth. "Yeah, there are 4 of them," I said. I knew that it was a pretty large amount for a coven, but I thought that I was better to say more then less, just incase one of them contacted me.

"Really?" Edward said in interest.

"Anyway, you were saying?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I knew Edward saw this but he made no comment, which I was grateful for. I hated having to lie to him. He explained how Carlisle had got together his coven, and I was very intrigued by this. I could see that Carlisle was good hearted and that made me smile, knowing Edward had such a loving father. Edward led me out of the room and we walked, arm in arm, down to his room.

He started to explain how, at one point, he had left his family. I really felt for him as he told me about his difficult times and wasn't shocked when he told me what he did. He looked at me with loving eyes as I accepted him so easily, making my heart melt and reflect his expression.

He flashed a crocked grin, making me blush, and then led me into his room. I glanced around it with a grin; it was just how I expected it to be. There was a black sofa in the corner, one wall was covered from head to foot with endless CD's, there was a soft, beige carpet and a very fancy pair of speakers attached to a CD's player. There was a small table to the side and of a glass wall that looked out onto the forest bellow, and next to that was a bookshelf with a pretty large amount of books.

I let go of Edward and walked into the middle of the room, where I stood and looked around my surroundings. I them glanced back at the door where Edward was still stood with a nervous expression and I flashed a cheeky grin. "You don't have much of a social life, do you?" for a split second he look rather taken back until he realized I was only kidding and smiled in return.

I walked over to his collection of music to see what he had, and realized it was about the same stuff I had on my IPod. Interested, I pressed play on the stereo and smiled when my favorite song came on. 'Clair de Lune' played calmly out and I faced Edward. He looked back at me, and then smiled slightly. He walked over to me and took my hands and tried to spin me. _He was trying to dance with me!_ Now this would have been incredibly romantic if it wasn't me, but, as we know, I have two left feet. I shuffled uneasily and Edward frowned at me, questioning what I was doing and also panicking about if he had done the wrong thing. I let my hand drop from his and in an embarrassed voice said, "I can't dance."

He gave me an amused looked and pulled me towards him. His eyes looked playful. I had seen that look man times on a vampire and it always resulted in my getting hurt and my mom having to jump in and save me. Of course I wasn't in the slightest scared of Edward, I was in fact intrigued as to what he was thinking. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I could always make you."

"I'm not scared of you," I whispered back.

"Wrong answer," he muttered smugness in his voice. He took a step back away from me and crouched like a cat ready to jump. I stepped back, surprised as to what he was about to do.

"You wouldn't dare," I told him, narrowing my eyes. But I was wrong. He leaped at me and we both went flying over to the couch, landing with me lying on top of him with his arm like a vice around my waist.

"You were saying?" he asked casually, the glint still very much visible in his eyes.

"You're a very scary monster," I said, the sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"Better," he announced, smiling widely. I smiled back at him.

"Err… can I get up now?" just as I said this there was a gentle knock on the door. Edward looked up at it and in one quick moment had me on his lap, still held tightly in his arms. I looked at him with a 'what are you up to' look. He just shrugged and told who ever were behind the door to enter.

Edwards POV

I sat up with Bella still held tightly in my grasp. I sat her on my lap like a child and she gave me a 'what are you up to look' and I just shrugged, and then shouted for Alice and Jasper to come in. Usually they would just walk in, but as Bella was here they decided to wait outside, not wanting to interrupt us.

Alice walked in and Jasper waited by the door, not wanting to be engulfed by Bella's smell that now was all over the room.

"There is going to be a storm tomorrow evening and we are going to go and play baseball. Edward, are you game?" Alice asked. Bella smiled and looked down as Alice used the same phrase as she did in the meadow and an amused smile came onto her face. I smiled at her and I heard Jasper questioning in his head. He had never seen so much emotion coming off of me at one time, not when I was playing on my piano or when I had come home, but that was only because he had never really been around me when I was with Bella. I could see it all from his point of view and suddenly realized how distraught and unemotional I had been before Bella. She real has saved me; she was savior, my angel.

"Yeah. Bella, what about you?" I asked, putting her on the spot.

"Umm… sure, why not?" she answered, and I smiled at her.

"Great," Alice announced. "Bella, you might want to be getting home now. It is pretty late and Charlie is waiting for you."

"Oh, of course. Thank you Alice," she said in realization. Alice and jasper left to go down stairs and Bella jumped off my lap. "Come on then." she held her hand out to me. I stood up, ignored her hand and put my hand around her waist.

We walked together down to the living room and Bella said her goodbyes.

As we drove away in Alice's car I heard Esme's rejoices that I had found the mate, and I, myself, rejoiced with her.

**Ahh, sweet ending!! The next scene will be the baseball clearing FINALLY!!!! Please review!! I am not kidding but I get really upset when don't get that many and I am sure you can understand my sadness. I look and take in every single one of them and would appreciate if you took the time to write it. If you have then I love you very much!**

**Now REVIEW!**

**I am also sorry that it isn't as long as always!! I will try better next time. **

**PLEASE DO MY POLL!!**

**On my profile there is a poll about what story I should do next after this one and would really love it if you could help me pick!!**

**Next chapter will be next Sunday!**


	19. Baseball

**Hey there my lovely readers. I am SO sorry that this is a day late AGAIN!!**

**It's just that I have this house music on at my school and I have to learn a guitar piece, two chorus songs, and I have to perform one of my own songs… oh, and on top of all that I have to do the musical rehearsals, learning all the dances and songs to go with that… AND I have my exams and course work!!!!! WTF!! Over worked much… :\**

**Anyway, house music is over this week and so things will be getting back to normal… ish. **

**I will try my hardest to get it up on Sunday again! **

**Thanks for being patient with me. **

**So, this chapter is… well, I think you can probably guess from the title. I leave it on a HUGE cliffy so don't hate me! **

Bella's POV

"Dad, can I go on a date with Edward Cullen?" I asked him in one big rush. He was sitting on the couch very comfortably, reading the newspaper while drinking can of beer, his plastered leg propped up on the coffee table in front to him. He looked up at me with shocked eyes and then painfully slow he folded up the newspaper and rested the can onto the coffee table.

"Err, isn't he a little old for you?" he said, glancing up at me with a worried look.

"No," I almost laughed at the lie. Edward was over 100 years old; of course he was old for me, decades to old. "He's a junior and I'm a junior."

"Err, I don't know-" I knew what was running through his mind and had to stop him before he said something we would both regret.

"Dad, don't start the whole 'trying to be the parent' thing. You don't want to have this conversation and, plus, you're about 10 years too late. Mom gave the whole 'birds and bee's' talk to me when I was, like, 7."

"Ok Bells, if you're sure," there was relief clear all over him as he realized he didn't have to have _that_ conversation with me. "So… do I get to meet him?" he asked real interest in his voice.

Right on cue I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled at Charlie and rushed to the door. I opened it to find Edward staring at me with loving eyes and his jumper hanging limply off his shoulders. I gave him a quick glare saying 'I can't believe you made me do this' and then stormed off into the house, leaving Edward to follow behind.

"Dad? This is Edward," and as the last words left my mouth Edward appeared from around the corner, god like as always, and smiled graciously at Charlie. He then shuffled over to me, seemingly nervous.

_Edward couldn't be nervous, could he?_

Edward POV

I walked in the room and flashed Charlie a smile. He was looking at me in disbelief and I just smiled back and shuffled over to Bella. If I were going to be honest with myself then I would have to admit that I was nervous about officially meeting Bella's father. I guess it was that teenage kid inside me again, that was scared about meeting his girlfriend's parents. The funny thing was it's not the father I had to worry about, but the mom, as she is the one that actually poses the threat when it got down to it. Charlie was just a human and I had faced much worse then this before.

So why was I so nervous? I decided that I would have a shot at curing my nerves.

First I looked into his mind to see what he thought of me.

_So this is Edward? Looks a great deal like Bella's mother, but I guess that's what drew her to him at the fact. He is stunningly handsome… so he has the looks, but does he have manners and the willingness to take care of Bella? …I doubt it._

_He thinks that I won't look after my Bella properly? Well, I'll show him that I would never, ever let any harm come to the woman I love. _

"Mr. Swan," I said, using a polite tone and manner. "I would just like to take this opportunity to say that I will do everything in my power to make sure Bella gets home safely. Of course I respect that there is a curfew and will be more then willing to follow it if it keeps you at a peace of mind." I saw Charlie's face turn shocked and he nodded respectively at me, though I could see his mind still doubted me_. Which he should. I am a creature of death and hate and… well a lot of bad, bad things and that fact that his daughter was even considering me was amazing and very stupid._ _He should be locking Bella up and making sue I could never get to her._

But of course no matter what happens, Bella will always be surrounded by our world, as her mom is apart of it. For that reason only I stay with her, as my love could compromise her life and that is definitely something I do not want to do. But her life will always be compromised as long as she knows of our existence and so I will just have to make sure nothing happens to my beloved and protect her to the end of her day, which is when my days will end to.

I had thought about these things a lot and this as my conclusion, and so now I just wanted her to get the most out of her small life.

Charlie was a bit reluctant but after setting down some ground rules, and me agreeing to everyone of them while Bella stood there annoyed at this, he let us leave. Bella practically ran out the door, dragging my with her, then jumped into the jeep and waited patiently while I got in. I could see Bella struggling with the straps and so leaned over and helped her out, and then I started the engine. I pulled out of the drive at a steady pace and as soon as the house was out of view I put my foot on the accelerator. We zoomed off towards the baseball clearing at a completely illegal speed.

"Ever been to a vampire baseball game?" I asked Bella in a light, amused tone.

"No, but I have been to other things," she said, leaving me curious. She turned to look at me when the silence fell on the car and I contemplated what she meant. "Don't ask," she told me as I was about to asked what she meant. It wasn't the same answer as what she usually gave when I asked her about her past. Usually it is hard and cold, but this was playful and excited. "I am intrigued as to what it will be like… vampire baseball."

I looked at her as her eyes wondered to the woods. I couldn't believe she could use the term vampire with such comfort. We spent the rest of the journey in light conversation about appositely nothing, really just enjoying hearing each other's voices.

I pulled into a small side lane that made Bella bump up and down in her seat, even in the harness, making it impossible to talk. After about 10 minute of this the side road ended and there was just dense forest there on.

I got out of the car and went round to Bella's door. I found her there struggling with the harness again and so unbuckled it for her. She gave me a sideways glance and all I did was laugh. I then picked her up out of the car and flung her onto my back. I then waited for a response as all this was done at vampire speed.

"Again, a little warning would have been nice," she said from my back, in an irritated voice. I looked over at her and flashed a crooked grin; I felt her heart accelerate and while she was distracted, ran into the forest towards the clearing.

I felt her head lean into my shoulders so that she could protect her face. I laughed as I ran and within the same minute we were in the clearing. She looked up and sort of jumped/fell off my back. She landed on her feet, but, as this is Bella, she somehow managed to trip over own feet and then go crashing towards the round. It was lucky I saw this as I quickly grabbed her around the waste and held her to me. She looked up at me with a dumb struck expression and I, quite unexpectedly, burst out laughing.

She pursed her lips at me and slipped out of my grasp. She stood there with her arms folded, leaning on one foot, looked at me with an inpatient expression. I was just laughing, I don't really know why but as soon as I started I couldn't stop. I think it was because of the expression Bella had given me when I had caught her.

She sighed. "What way to the clearing?" she asked in an annoyed voice. I lifted a shaky figure and pointed to my left. To my surprise Bella started that way, and was about 10 feet away from me when I finally collected myself and caught her up.

"Finished?" she didn't even glance my way as she said this, just continued forward.

"All done," I told her. I slipped my arm around her waste and she let me, with one glance my way with an amused face.

We came out into the clearing where we found my whole family there already. When we came into view all their heads turned towards us, every one of them, with the exception of Rosalie, with huge grin on their faces.

_Edward was laughing?_ Jasper seemed shocked but had a huge grin on his face.

_He never laughs. She is the best thing that ever happened to him. _Carlisle was filed with happiness as he saw how happy Bella and I were together.

_I am so happy for him. She is the first person in a pretty long time to make him laugh like that_. I saw that Esme was thinking about what I and been like before Bella had come along and I flinched as I realized once again how awful I had been.

_Edwards laughing. Finally!_ Alice thought as she watched us.

_Haha, Edward sounds like a choking bear when he laughs. But, hey, at least he's laughing._ I gave Emmett a sideways look that said 'what the hell?' He just laughed out loud making all heads turn.

_This better not end badly. I don't care if she makes him happy; she is NOT ruining our family_. I shot Rosalie a warning glare as we approached. Other than that all my family's comments made me smile as I realized how perfectly Bella was going to fit in, even if she was an angel and we were all monsters.

Esme came towards us, smiling widely. "Edward, you'll be on a team with Carlisle and Alice. Emmett Rosalie and Jasper will be together."

"What about you?" Bella asked politely. Esme turned and smiled at Bella.

"Oh no. Someone has to keep them in line."

"She thinks we cheat," I mumbled in Bella's ear. Esme's head snapped towards me.

"I know you cheat," she said. "Come on Bella." Esme reached out and grabbed Bella hand and I reluctantly took my hand off her shoulder. Bella didn't flinch away from Esme's touch but smiled at her. I kissed Bella lightly on the forehead and then speed off in the direction of Carlisle.

_This should be fun. _

Bella's POV

I walked off with Esme as Edward sped towards Carlisle. Esme and I started talking and she explained how and why she as changed and also why she and Carlisle saw their coven as their children.

"You don't understand how happy we all are that Edward had finally found someone. The change in him is so clear and so great. We can all see how happy you make him. Your arrival is perfect, after 90 years of being a vampire this is the happiest I have ever seen Edward." She gave me a loving smiled and I returned it. I could see that Esme was a very sweet and kindhearted person and I knew, if given the chance, would love to join their coven.

_Hey there, getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren't we? I kept quiet when round the Cullen's with that little slip with the Volturi and everything, but now you're thinking about joining their coven. You belong to the Volturi and always will, that little mark on your back proves that_. I quickly swallowed down the angel's voice. This was neither the time nor the place.

"Ready?" Esme asked. I hadn't realized but the players were all in there position, waiting for Esme to say something. I nodded to her with a wide grin and the game began.

It was very eventful and fun. There was a lot of running and catching and… well, things that tend to happen in a baseball game except 200 times faster and funnier. We were all laughing and smiling until Alice stopped dead in her tracks and stared into space. We all looked at her in expectation. After about 10 seconds of dead silence Edward is suddenly standing by my side with his hands weaved protectively round my waste.

"What?" I asked him in shock, though it wasn't Edward who answered the question.

"Their here," Alice's voice called to everyone across the field. Suddenly all were gathered around Edward and I, everyone with confused faces, apart from Edward who's was horror struck. "Their here," Alice explained. "The other coven is coming here. They heard us playing baseball and decided to join. They'll be here in minutes, I'm sorry," she turned to Edward and me, "there's no time for you to get out."

**Wow, you know what? I think I am just plain evil!! **

**A cliffhanger like that is way to harsh… unfortunately this chapter is already late and so you'll have to wait until next week!!**

**Hehe!!**

**Well the next chapter WILL be next Sunday… hopefully. **

**Sorry again… :'(**

**BTW, any quires about the story just PM me!!**


	20. The Other Coven

**Was incredibly annoyed by the response of that chapter… it had the littlest amount of reviews ever for me!!!!**

**It made me want to cry… :'(**

**I will put the next chapter up next Sunday but ONLY if I have over 15 reviews at the least!!!! **

**So you better push that little green button.**

**So the chapter is going to be about the next bit of the baseball scene. I hope you like it and everything!! **

Recap

"_They're here," Alice's voice called to everyone across the field. Suddenly all were gathered around Edward and I, everyone with confused faces, apart from Edward who's was horror struck. "They're here," Alice explained. "The other coven is coming here. They heard us playing baseball and decided to join. They'll be here in minutes, I'm sorry," she turned to Edward and me, "there's no time for you to get out." _

Bella's POV

Err… Shit. What the hell did this mean for me? The other coven? What other coven… and I am guessing from their faces that this isn't one of the friendly type.

Edward's grip tightened on me somewhat and he seemed to hold me as close to him as possible. I had become very still and tense, something I did when scared or worried, and I think most had noticed this. Esme gave me a worried look and then turned back to Alice.

"What do we do then?" she asked. Alice hadn't moved her gaze from me and reluctantly drew her eyes to Esme, answering her question with a reassuring look.

"As if nothing is out of the ordinary… that nothing is different… there going to be here in 1 minute exactly." Everyone nodded once stiffly and scattered out into their places again. All with the exception of Edward, who still hadn't moved an inch and was clinging to my waist with dear life. The game started up again, with everyone playing only halfheartedly.

Edward spun me round so that I was looking deeply into eyes, and I could see strong regret and pain. "I should never have… I knew that…" he was looking at me and I knew that if he could cry that he would be shedding tears right now. I placed a hand on his check and he leaned into it, taking a deep breath and half closing his eyes. "Bella, I knew that there were other vampires in the area yet still brought you here tonight. It was careless and thoughtless, and I swear if anything happens to you I'll-" I cut him off.

"Nothing is going to happen," I told him in a calm and soothing voice.

"30 seconds," Alice called across the field.

"Look Edward, what do you want me to do?" I asked, hoping he had a plan.

"Put your hair down,' he said, lifting up the baseball cap that was holding my hair in place. My brown curls swung down my back and I moved them so they were covering my neck.

"Like that will help, I could smell her from across the field," Rosalie said, very unhelpfully. Edward and I just ignored her.

"I don't know… but Bella-"

"10 seconds."

"No matter what happens we will keep you safe," he said, holding my shoulders and looking at me with loving, pained eyes.

"I don't doubt it," I told him, a small smile coming onto my lips.

Suddenly everyone looked in the same direction and then rushed back to Edward and me. Edward had plain look on his face that was impossible to read. He carefully moved me to his right and stood slightly in front of me so that he was protecting me yet not making it to obvious. There was no movement in the trees, but I knew that they could see further in then me and so accepted this and waited patiently. After about 10 seconds or so, three vampires came out of the bushes and walked to us at a human pace.

The one to the right was a woman. She had long wavy hair that was a shocking color of red and as she walked towards us her walk was cat like almost. She kept moving her gaze between each of us with interest and was wearing a pair of ragged jeans and a fur coat.

One in the middle was a black man with long, dark dreadlocks. He was wearing a suite but with no shirt underneath and so it exposed his flawless skin. Of course he was incredibly handsome and had a gracious smile as he came towards us.

The last one, on the left, was probably the scariest out of the three. Although I had seen much scarier he was still up there in the top 10 and it made my skin crawl. He had dirty blonde hair that was swept back and stopped just below his ear; he was also wearing a pair of tight jeans and a shirt. He had a menacing smile on his face that said he was not one to be messed with; I could tell that he was a vampire that took joy in killing.

And, of course, every one of them had eyes the color of rubies. They each told a story of pain, lose, and hatred… as I said before: the eyes are the windows to the soul.

The three were about 10 feet away from us when they stopped. The middle one smiled warmly at our coven while the red head was still darting from one face to another. The blond one was just staring intently… at Edward. Edward just started back but I felt his hand squeeze mine ever so slightly.

"Hello there," the middle vampire called, he had a slight French accent. "I am Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he motioned to the people standing next to him. "We were in the area and heard your game of baseball," He explained himself.

"Hello, this in my family," Carlisle spoke out. "Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Bella and Edward, and there is myself, Carlisle and my wife Esme." I noticed that he called each of our names in a group, as so to not draw attention to any individual person. "Our family and I have a different sort of diet to that of your and would appreciate it if your coven could reframe from hunting on our territory," Carlisle's voice was harsh but polite and persuasive and it would take a lot to refuse it.

"Of course, we will respect your land," Laurent said, nodding. "So… could you us three more?" he asked, eyes glistening at the chance of a game of baseball.

"Of course, a few of us were leaving, you could take their place." Carlisle smiled at them and so did everyone else.

"That sounds very welcome indeed," Laurent said in reply. "I am curious… what is your lifestyle choice?"

"Well, it is rather a long story. You are more than welcome to come back to our house after the game," Carlisle suggested. The once tense atmosphere had settled down into a polite convocation, curtsy of Jasper I am sure.

"That would be most appreciated; we haven't had a chance to freshen up in a while."

I had been so fixed on Carlisle I hadn't noticed Edward and James' confrontation much. They were staring at each other, James with a look of amusement and Edward still blank, but extremely tense. Laurent and Victoria turned to take their position on the field and after a second or so James did the same.

Three things seemed to happen as they we're walking away from us. My hair caught the wind and blew around, away from my neck. Edward stiffened and James' nostrils flared, he whipped around to face us in a cat like crouch, similar to that of Victoria's.

"You brought a snack," James concluded as he took a step forward. Edward snarled at him as he bared his teeth and moved so that I was mostly out of James' line of view. Edward crouched down in a defensive position and the Cullen's all took step forward protectively as well.

"What's this?" Laurent asked in an astounded voice.

Carlisle straightened up and with a voice of authority said, "She's with us."

"But she's human, the only reason she could be here is-" Edward snarled even more viscously which stopped Laurent in mid sentence.

"She's with us," Carlisle told him again, making each word deliberate and strong.

Laurent straighten up and held his head as high as possible, "it seems we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Yes," Emmett answered, but with his eyes glued on James.

"We would definitely like to take your invitation," Laurent said to the coven. "And of course we will not harm the girl," he gave a side ways glance at me. "As we said before, we will not hunt in your area."

James glanced up at Laurent in both disbelief and annoyance, and then exchanged a glance with Victoria whose eye still flickered edgily from face to face.

"Esme, Rosalie and jasper will show the way," he told them, gesturing to them. They all nodded and stood together, blocking me completely from view.

"Lets go Bella," Edward said in my ear and I nodded. I wasn't really scared, I know I should have been but growing up around this type of this one came to expect, and not be surprised by it. Edward grabbed my elbow and guided me over to the woods, Alice and Emmett not far behind us. As soon as we got to the edge of the clearing Edward swung me on his back and started into the forest, with half the time as before we were back at the jeep. Edward swung me into the back and did up my harness for me. Alice got into the shotgun seat while

Edward climbed into the drivers. Emmett got in next to me and looked at me with a grave expression.

The engine roared to life and suddenly we were traveling down the bumpy side lane at a speed far to fast for such a small lane. We pulled out onto the road and started in the opposite direction to Forks, the engine's noise increased as Edward accelerated. I heard Edward growling something under his breath that sounded a lot like he was cursing.

"Edward, I need to go home," I said, my voice clear and bank. Nobody answered me. "Charlie," I whispered. Edward looked round at me in shock, I don't think he knew that I understood the situation but now there was no doubt in his mind that I knew exactly what he was planning. Emmett looked at me this shock as well but I ignored him, just staring intently into Edwards's eyes. He knew that it wasn't the sudden want to see my father or that I wanted to go home, but Charlie was in danger. I don't think he was thinking about anything else except me.

"You understand," he said in a strained voice as he turned back round to face the road.

"Yes, and I understand that he will follow my sent to Charlie's," my voice hovered in the air as everyone contemplated what I had said. After about a minute Alice's voice spoke out.

"Pull over Edward," she said. He stayed silent and I saw as the speedometer hit 120 mph. "dam it Edward listen to us."

"You don't understand!" he roared in frustration. "Tracking is his life, his obsession, he wont stop until he has his prize," Edward explained to everyone in the car, then glancing at me with a pained look. "He wants her Alice, _her_ pacifically. He starts the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't-"

"How long do you think it will take until he crosses her sent in town? Bella said her self, they will go straight to her home-"

"Straight to Charlie," I mumbled. "Which is why I need to go back. I will leave Charlie, say my mom called and wants me. She's done it before and there is nothing Charlie can do to stop me from going. James will see this and know that there is no reason to harm Charlie." The car was silent. Suddenly Edward stopped the car, making me fly forward into my harness. I saw Emmett glance at me and smile in surprise.

"She has a point," he spoke out.

"I don't want him within a mile of her," he said in a strained voice.

"He won't get through us Edward," Alice and Emmett said in unison.

"But-" Edward's voice was strained. He wouldn't listen to us and so now it was my turn to get annoyed.

"Listen to us," I shouted out. "Charlie needs to me safe. As soon as I leave you can do what ever you want with me and I will go without a complaint. But I can't leave him so vulnerable. You can walk me to the door, stay in the house, anything you want but I _need _to make sure Charlie is safe." I caught Edwards eye in the mirror and held it there. To his dismay he looked away first and the car was silent for another long minute.

Edward suddenly sighed in defeat and skidded back round and went back towards Forks. "Thank you," I told him in a whisper. I saw his expression lighten slightly in he mirror.

"You will have 15 minute to grab what ever you can," he said. "You will go into the house and be back out again with in that time, then we will leave, even if the tracker doesn't see."

"He'll be there," Alice reassured.

On the way back we sorted out that Alice and Jasper were going to take me to a large, sunny city so that it would be harder for James to travel in day and he will be distracted by all the smells easier. We pulled up to Charlie's house and Edward and I jumped out. He walked me to the door, keeping his eyes and ears open the whole time, and then pushed me through the door whispering '15 minutes'.

"Charlie?" I shouted out. In response I heard a small snore coming from the sofa. I walked into the living room to find Charlie just as I left him, but asleep instead of questioning Edward profusely.

This wasn't going to be fun.

**Again I am annoyed that there weren't many reviews last time.**

**I take and read every little review and treasure them all!! So please, they mean so much to me, review!!!!!!**

…**thanks. **


	21. Unwanted trip down memory lane

**I am REALLY sorry I didn't get the chapter up last week but… I was REALLY ill and CBA to do anything involving my brain!!**

**I will try stay on track now!**

**So… I hope you like this chapter and it has lots about Bella's past… **

**Review after you have read PLEASE… I was really happy with my last amount of reviews, something like 40… can you believe that 40!!!! That is my new record for just one chapter and I was almost crying with joy!! Each one makes me want to sing!!**

**Enjoy…**

Bella POV

"Charlie?" I said, shaking his shoulder slightly as I did so.

"Umm…" he mumbled, still asleep. I decided I should probably pack while he was still sleeping as it would be more difficult and upsetting if I didn't. I quickly climbed the stairs and rushed into the bathroom. I grabbed my toiletries and quickly made me way to my bedroom to get the rest of my stuff. When I entered I found Edward there with a rucksack in his hands, he flung it to me and I caught it, shoving in my toiletries as I went.

"10 minutes," he whispered as I left the room. I rushed down the stairs again but this time turning right into the kitchen. I knew I had little time and so, as quickly as possible, I grabbed the phone and dialed for the person I had been avoiding for weeks. The phone rang a few times before a deep, rusty voice I'd know since I was a kid answered the phone.

"Black residence," answered the voice of Billy Black. Of course the Blacks didn't have caller ID, which I was extremely grateful for as the phone would have probably not been answered if they did.

"Billy, it's Bella," I spoke into the headpiece urgently. "I need to talk to Jacob."

"I don't know if that's-"

"Look, it's not about the fight or anything I just really need to talk to him," my voice was a couple of octaves higher than usual as I rushed the sentence. Billy seemed to pick up on my tone and agreed. A few moments later I head the deep breathing of a different person on the other end.

"What do you want Bella?" I flinched as he used a cold, hard tone with me.

"Hey-" I started in a nice, gentle voice, trying to lighten his tone. Unfortunately he cut me off rudely.

"Look, I know you didn't phone me to make pleasantries. So what? Your bloodsucking boyfriend getting a bit boring to you or is it that you just want to shoot me down some more," Jacob voice cut with venom and hate. I knew Jacob very well and was also incredibly aware he had had a crush on me since he was 11, meaning he never said a bad word towards me. Ever. So every single word he had just said made me want to curl up into a ball and hug my knees, but I had a situation where a sadistic vampire was stalking me. In other words, I had to get over it, and quickly.

"Jacob," I said through my teeth, trying my hardest not to cry. "I have a bit of a situation and I need you and the packs help," I forced every word out, making it as flat and emotionless as I could.

"Oh really? Why don't you get your leeches to help you? They seem to be your favoring choice," his voice was sarcastic and vile, and my blood began to boil, as he was being so outrageously vindictive. "So, why don't you get out of my life and leave us all alon-" he didn't finish his sentence, or at least I don't think he did, for I verbally exploded at him, half forgetting there were a number of vampires surrounding my house, one wanting to rip me to shreds.

"LISTEN HERE JACOB BLACK. YOU ARE BEING A SELF-CENTRED, PREDJDICE, SPITEFUL, MORONIC, MALICIOUS, MALEVOLENT, IDIOT. YOU AREN'T LISTENING AND FOR ALL YOUKNOW IT COULD BE LIFE OR DEATH… IN FACT IT IS. SO YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR PETTYNESS RIGHT UP YOUR-" I was shouting at the top of my voice and before I could finish the last sentence I heard a grumbled "Bella?" coming from the front room.

I stopped short and collected my self, quickly remembering why I was on the phone in the first place. "Look, I have a sadistic vampire after me, trying to kill me, funnily enough," my voice was strongly mocking, the annoyance in it was extremely easy to pick it. "I need to leave town for, I don't know, a week, and so I'd really appreciate it if Billy or someone could come here and look after Charlie considering he can't even walk. I would also love for the pack to keep an eye on his house and make sure any vampires coming to forks doesn't kill him because, for some unknown reason, a lot of vampires apparently like it here. If you could do those things for me that would be just great," through the whole speech my voice stayed at a low deathly level, thick with irony.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came again, this time more alert and stronger. "Are you home?"

"Well?" I prompted to Jacob in a less-then-polite tone.

"Fine," Jacob said in one quick word and then the dial tone sounded. I put down the phone, a lot happier now that I knew Charlie was going to be taken care of. Now was that part where I had to walk out on him. If I explained that mom had called and wanted me up in Italy pronto, then he wouldn't argue too much. The problem was getting him to let me go this late at night. I hadn't really paid much attention but I now realized that it was in fact dark outside.

I took a deep breath and forced my legs forward, towards the front room. I went in there and sat next to him on the sofa, not giving eye contact. After a minute or so I looked up to a worried Charlie, a frown line deep in his forehead. He didn't say anything, knowing that I would get round to it in my own time, but I was pretty sure he thought this was about Edward dumping me or something and so there was also an intense hostility there.

"Dad… mom called," I told him in a quiet tone. I didn't like lying to Charlie but in this case it was necessary. Charlie's expression quickly changed to one of sympathy and annoyance.

"Well… but…" Charlie sighed as tried to come up with a right sentence, and I knew what he was thinking of. "Bella… I don't want you to go again. Last time she called you out like this you came back so-"

"Dad, nothing will happen," I stopped him, as I knew Edward was outside listening. But the damage had been done now as Edward could read Charlie's mind. See, he was about to say something along the lines of disturbed, traumatized, nervous, and I didn't exactly want Edward hearing bad things about my mother, the woman who had given up everything just so that I could have a few extra years of humanity.

You see, the last time I had been called out suddenly was when I was 15… and when they decided to give me that tattoo. My mom had called me up saying that I needed to leave Forks and come to Italy, and so when I woke in the morning I jumped on the first plane to Volterra. I can still remember that day clearer than anything as they embedded the tattoo deeply into my skin. But, of course, as it is the Volturi, they had to make it extra torturous for me. They added a droplet of vampire venom into the tattoo ink, not enough to cause a change, but enough so that the tattoo would stay with me forever, even when a vampire where a normal tattoo would fade and disappear. While they where doing this horrendous thing to me I was fighting with all my will, but instead of sedating me they just held me down, the top half of my body exposed to these creatures while they held me still and made me sit through so much pain. They didn't even have the decency to put me to sleep, saying that it was practice for when the real thing came, the day they would change me.

To even think what the symbol means brings a tear to my eye, as the mark on my back gets rid of any innocence, any pride I would ever have for myself, and smashes it into a thousand pieces. When I came back from the trip I wouldn't leave my room for days, and would practically cry myself to sleep for nights after, making Charlie swear he would never send me away to my mothers like that on such short notice. When he asked me what happened I would only ever say that it was a too short of a visit and I wanted to see mom more and the sun and not crappy Forks. Of course this tore him apart as he thought he couldn't provide for me and that I wasn't happy. When he said he was going to send me away to live with mom I snapped out of it and fought with all my might, saying I wanted to stay with him. He accepted but was always scared something like this would happen again, and I would go away from here and get so comfortable in Italy I would never come back. Unfortunately, that was going to happen sooner then he thought with school ending in just over a year

"Dad, I am older now and can handle things a lot better," I told him in a soft reassuring tone. "I will be there and back in little under a week. I am happy in Forks, please."

"Umm… ok, if your sure," his voice was laced with worry, "but you will come back, right?" it was unusual for Charlie to express his emotions in anyway at all and to come full out and say that blew me off course for a second.

"Dad, I will come back to Forks, I promise." I was careful as to the way I phrased my word. I promised I would come back to Forks, but did not specify when or why. It wasn't that I was planning not to come back to Forks, but I never made promises if there was a slight chance that I could break them, and when I did I felt so deeply guilty.

"Ok Bells, you can head out first thing in the morning," and with that he settled back down on to the couch and started to close his eyes. When he noticed that I hadn't budged he woke up again and frowned. After a few seconds of thought his face suddenly dawned with realization and he sat up straight.

"Your leaving in the morning, it's too late." He crossed his arms over his chest as to say that was the end of the conversation and I couldn't win. Of course I knew Charlie much better and knew I could win, though it might be at an emotional price.

"Dad, I have to leave tonight." I was stern and serious in my tone.

"Why? Why can't you leave in the morning?"

"Because Mom wants me as soon as possible."

"And? Your mother will have to wait, I do not want you to go gallivanting around the streets this late at night."

"Hardly. It's a drive to the airport and then a plane journey to Italy."

"How are you going to get a flight this late?"

"Already booked."

"But… and…-" I cut off his wordless ranting quickly.

"I want to see Mom," I said in a soft tone. "I know I have only really just seen her, but there's some stuff… I need to talk about with her and would really like to see her soon… it's not like I can talk in Forks as there's no one here."

His expression seemed to soften as I said the last words and then turn to one of pain. I have to say that telling him that was slightly below the belt, but I knew it was the fastest way to get out of the house. What I meant by 'there's no one here' is that there's not mom, not a step mom or anything. For years Charlie has been worried about that, that I have no mother figure in my life. So by telling him this I was basically saying, in his eyes, that he wasn't enough. Of course he was though, I had always been happy here with dad, even without a female figure I had obviously figured everything out. But Charlie always had his worries and I had just poked them all with a very sharp stick. Charlie was never a lonely man but by saying something like that I knew it made him feel that way, that he didn't have someone to share his life.

There was a sudden moment of painful silence and I started to get up and leave. I was on my way to the door when Charlie's voice sounded out. "Have a safe journey," and with those words he moved into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. I knew he wasn't asleep and was in fact deeply hurt by my words yet I could not go and comfort him as time was thin. Seeing my farther hurt like so made me want to cry yet I knew it would help no matters. I also wanted to cry for opening the wounds I had closed; like the one with Jacob, and the memory of the tattoo. I held it together though, knowing I would have plenty time to cry later.

I quickly grabbed my bag I had left by the front door and rushed out. The cold air struck my face sharply as I stepped out of the house. I rushed to my truck as quickly as possible, both wanting to get into the warm again and also away from the open air where I was most venerable to James.

I started up my truck, reversed out of my space and started to drive towards the Cullen's as fast as my track would manage. After a few minutes my side door opened and Edward quickly climbed in, a worried and sympathetic look on his face. I just kept staring forward and I felt Edward ease my grip off the steering wheel and move into the driver's seat. He lifted one hand up to my face and wiped away a tear. I hadn't realized I had been cryying but when I tried to stop, the tears just came fast and more desperate. Edward wrapped he arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Was James watching?" I asked.

"He caught the ending," he told me, his voice soft and reassuring, but at the same time thick with emotion.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

Edward POV

Bella sat besides me, her head resting on my shoulder and her eyes spilling tears. I desperately wanted to reach over and comfort her, say that everything would be ok and that everything would soon be back to the way thing were but I didn't. I knew that Bella would find no solace in this, as I was sure she was also crying over thing I did not understand. Her past was brought up a few times in her conversation with Charlie and I could see the reaction that Bella had given to it.

I was in Charlie's head the whole time and was disturbed to find out about something that had happened to Bella involving her mother, but I did not have to discuss that with Bella now. But when I saw the memories as Bella, so depressed, so distraught, I couldn't help but flinch away. It both angered and saddened me to think Bella had gone through such grief. Charlie thought that it was because she wanted to stay with her mother, I, on the other hand, knew better. I didn't know the whole reason, but I was pretty sure that whatever the reason would be, it was nothing so petty as missing the sun. Bella is a deep complex person and I have seen how well she hides her emotions, anything that could cause her to break must be extremely painful.

After seeing these things I have come to the decision that if Bella was ever called upon by her mother, I would be right on her heals the whole journey, not letting her out of my sight and making sure that not a hair on head is unaccounted for. But, I have to say, I am also hurt and annoyed at Bella, for I wish she would let her self open to me, instead of being the closed book that she is.

Also, what really annoyed me was that Bella called the wolves. I didn't mean that our coven could handle it and am, in fact, grateful that there will be someone watching Charlie meaning we can concentrate more on Bella, but if I am honest with my self, I am jealous. I am not one to be possessive but I love Bella very much and to think of her socializing with those mutts is… not nice. I know she has been friend's with them for many years and so would not want her to be upset about not seeing her friends, but they hurt her, Jacob hurt her, and if he ever did any such thing again, I wouldn't hesitate to rip out his throat.

We had been sitting in silence the whole journey, each one of us in thought. Bella was frowning, as if she was deep in thought and thinking over something important. At that point in time, I had never wanted more to know what Bella was thinking and annoyed when, as always with Bella, I hit a brick wall. I pulled out in front of the house and turned off the engine quickly. Sweeping Bella up into my arms I ran into the house, but only to be found facing Laurent. A growl ripped through me as I quickly put Bella down and moved her behind me. Carlisle was at my side in an instance explaining that Laurent was no threat. I looked into his mind and, to no surprise, found that Carlisle was right.

He warned us of James and left. No more, no less. In a second, the whole family was in the living room all crowding round in a circle, deep in discussion of what we would do. After a few minutes we were all set to go, but Alice suddenly went into a vision. It was a quick and snappy one, but weird never the less. It was of Bella mobile phone going off. I whipped my head round to look at Bella in a confused expression.

"Do you have a mobile with you?" I asked her. She seemed quite take back by this but slowly nodded.

"Yes, but only one person can call me on it," she simply said.

"…And who would that be?" Bella looked around the room and found that every eye was on her.

"My mom."

…**ok, don't kill me!!!! **

**I know this is very evil and wicked and not nice… but, hey, it leaves room for suggestion!!!**

**I will try and get the next chapter up by next week but I can't make any promises… sorry!!!**

**Thanks for reading now it is time for reviewing… so press that green button NOW!!!!!!!!!!**

**BTW, I would just like to say that I read and cherish every review I get… I LOVE them!!! They are my best friends…**

**And… if anyone has any ideas about Jacob say in a review or PM me… I can't figure out what to do with him **


	22. Departure

**Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok... would 'I'm sorry' be enough...? It's just that... well you know... and yeah... and.... and... Whoops. **

**So, you know how it is when you are over loaded with all this work and you forget about the little things... sorry... **

**I will definitely try and get you the next chapter by next week, I mean I will TRY VERY HARD!!!  
**

**I know that this chapter is a bit short but time and all... I think you will LOVE the next chapter because that is where things are REALLY going to get going with the Volturi... it will be emotion and you might hate me ever so slightly... l so sorry about that.  
**

**Anyway, onto this chapter... this is the phone call with her mom and the goodbye scene with Edward. This chapter is needed because we need to establish the mom character and also we need a goodbye chapter... oh, and sorry about the shortness, it is in fact my fourth chapter that is below 2,000 words...**

Enjoy!!  
  
Bella's POV

"Do you have a mobile with you?" Edward asked me. I was taken aback by the sudden question but slowly nodded. Why would they want to know about weather I have a phone in me or not? I felt inclined to explain myself as Edwards eyes suddenly turned confused.

"Yes, but only one person can call me on it," I simply said. I knew that was not enough detail and was dreading what they were now going to ask.

"…And who would that be?" Edward edged me on. I looked around to find every eye in the room on me. Most with looks of confusion, but with one exception of Rosalie, who was glaring accusation my way.

"My mom." First, every person in the room was confused, unable to think of a reason as to why I would have a mobile just for my mother. I enjoyed watching each face turn to a mask of realization and then even more confusion. Once everyone had got this they turned back to Edward and me, flicking glance between the both of us. Edward seemed angry at this and i had a pretty good idea why; him being so protective over me and everything, then finding out that my mom was responsible for a load of traumatic experiences I have had.

"But that means-"Alice began until she was stopped by the ring of a phone, which happened to be coming from my back pocket. I looked up at Alice and Edward in realization, the last minute now making sense. I reached for my phone and held it in front of me.

"We'll head into the garage. Meet us there when you're done," Carlisle said, edging everyone to move out of the room and trying to give me some privacy. Edward and Alice stayed where they were, and I flipped my phone open and pressed it to my ear.

I was really confused at this moment in time. There was a mountain of questions whipping through my head, some related to the phone call, others to the vampire stalker following me.

"Mom?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey sweetie" she answered back in her musical tone. "What's happening?"

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped short as Edward gave me a looked that said he needed to say something, right now. "Can you hold on a sec mom?"

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked with a slight accusation in her tone.

"No, nothing. I was just in the middle of cooking and I need to finish what I'm doing or it will get burnt," I said, quickly thinking up a lie.

"Oh, ok," she answered in an indifferent tone. I put the phone on hold and turned to Alice and Edward. They had different looks on their face; Alice's was screwed up in frustration while Edwards was a picture of both Annoyance and concern.

"What?" I asked Edward, unnecessarily snapping. He took some steps forward, covering the space between us.

"You're not going to tell her what's going on." It was only half a question, the other half was more of an order.

"Yes, yes I am," I said with thick sarcasm. "I am going to tell her that I have a homicidal-vampire-stalker-guy following me, and that I am leaving Charlie to go running off to somewhere he can't kill me. Oh, and I am going with my boyfriends family who happen to be vampires a well. And while I am at it I think I will tell her everything that has been going on in forks over the last few weeks, because i am sure she will be just fine with all of it." My tone changed to annoyance as I told Edward he was stupid and shouldn't insult my intelligence so much. "Edward, I'm not stupid. Having my mom down here at this point in time would be the worst possible scenario, making everything that is already difficult, 10 times harder. I don't think so." Edward had a small grin on his face and I could hear Emmett's booming laughter coming loudly from the garage.

"I could have told you that Edward," Alice mumbled, a small smirk on her face.

My face suddenly became soft, but it was also serious. I placed my hand up onto Edwards's cheek and watched as he lifted his hand and held mine in place. Before we could even have the smallest moment Alice was quick to come in, reminding me that I still had my mom waiting on the other end of the phone. I pulled the phone up to my ear and spoke into the mouth piece.

"Mom?"

"Yes, I'm here" she answered in an impatient tone, and I watched as Edward resumed his place next to Alice.

"Ok, all done," I said with all the cheeriness I could muster up. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"Well, I have a job coming up in North America in the next two months and I was wondering if I could come down for a visit. I know I have just seen you but a little birdie told me that somebody has a boyfriend," her voice had turned into one of excitement. I inwardly groaned and shut my eyes, my face tuning into a grimace. I could, again, hear Emmett's laughter, this time I also heard a 'bang' and it suddenly stop.

"Oh," was my only response. I quickly composed myself and started up again, "ok, I would love to see you so come home in a few months and... I will talk to you then. Ok?"

"So it's TRUE!" My mum bellowed out. "Oh, how nice. I knew you would find someone before... well, that's nice. I am happy for you Bella... are you being safe." Ok, WHAT?

"Mum, just..." I shook my head and laughed. "Shut up," and we both laughed together. I glanced up over at Edward and Alice to find Edward looking down with an amused smirk on his face, and Alice beaming up at him.

"Look mum, I got to go," I said, and caught Edwards eye as he looked up. He smiled at me his crocked grin and I looked away, blushing.

"Ok sweetie... I love you," her voice was soft and motherly, something I very rarely found in Renee and so treasured it every time I heard it.

"See you soon. I love you too," I smiled and hung up, turning back to Alice and Edward. I found that Alice wasn't there anymore and so it was just me and Edward. I smiled at him and he covered, yet again, the space between us.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Yes," I nodded. He tilted my chin upwards and quickly moved his head down to mine, crushing our lips together. Unfortunately it was ended sooner then I would have liked. As soon as I was apart from his lips I felt a pair of strong iron arms lift me off the ground and bring me down stairs as quickly as possible. The rest of the Cullen's were there and from some unspoken signal they all started to get into their cars. Esme came up to me and we quickly swapped clothes, she then was in my truck with Rosalie, after a quick kiss with Carlisle, and they headed out. Carlisle and Emmett started over to the jeep and they climbed in, and not soon after Alice and jasper climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. I could guess they were waiting for me and Edward, as this was the moment where we would part. He led me over to the Mercedes and I climbed in, Edward closed the door and leaned in through the window.

"Don't do anything stupid," he told me, his voice deathly serious and deep with concern and longing. I could see how much splitting us up was hurting him and so once again I placed my hand on his cheek.

"That's like asking the impossible," smiled up at him. He lent down and kissed my forehead, taking in a deep breath.

"You are holding the most important thing in my life with you, so you better make the impossible, possible."

"No pressure then."

"None whatsoever." I looked up into his strong golden eyes and sighed. Then, as quickly as I could, I crushed my lips to his, holding him there for a second. I then leaned away and had the satisfaction of seeing Edward confused, a rare sight to behold. I leant towards him once again, but this time slowly, and whispered three of very true words to him, "I love you." I had said them to him before but now, they seemed more meaningful, like they wouldn't be used for a while, or ever again.

"I love you to," he replied. He looked at me and I took in every little detail I could, as if I would never see this incredible man again. I saved every inch of his face, but soon we had to depart. He walked away to the jeep and jumped in next to his brother in the back, the car pulled out and the last I saw was its silver frame moving round the corner and driving down the overgrown lane.

Edwards POV

She looked into my eyes and sighed. Then, extremely unexpectedly, she crushed her lips to mine, holding me there, although I would not have pulled away for the world. All too soon the kiss ended and she leant away from me, a look of satisfaction on her face. But I was confused as to, one, why she had caught me so off guard and, two, why she had pulled away. Bella again leant towards me, but this time more slowly and precise. She placed her warm hand onto my stone, cold cheek and leant in towards me so that her breath blew lightly onto my neck. Then she whispered three little words that would have made me weep if I was able to. "I love you." We had exchanged these words before today but they seemed more important now, more meaningful, like they were going to be leaving us for a while soon and we needed to catch a whiff of it before it was  
blown away.

"I love you too," I said, just as strongly. I looked at her delicate features, her god-like hair and her deep eyes and took a mental picture of this incredible view. I had this strong feeling that there was something wrong, that by leaving her it would mean never seeing her again. I pushed this thought aside, thinking it silly. We would destroy James in a heartbeat; so to speak as we are heartless creatures, and Bella would be safe once again, there was no need to fret. I walked away from my beloved, each step weighing a thousand tones. I reached the jeep and climbed in next to Emmett. Carlisle started it up and we drove away, into the forest of a drive we had used many times before, but this time it seemed so much harder to move away from the house. Away from my Bella.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW ... PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It might make me write faster... **

**Sooo... i know this chapter isn't one of the best or the exciting but, you will LOVE the next chapter. **

**I bet you won't be able to guess what will happen... I have talked it over with my mate and she LOVE's the idea and i really hope you will to **

**I don't know when the next one will be up but i will try hard to get it up by next week, ok??**

**Now... please review. I am asking nicely so PLEAVE REVIEW **


	23. The hotel

**The phone call with Edward and Bella is basically the same as the book so I won't write it all out. I will give the basic gist of it but there is no point in copying out of the book. The times I am referring to aren't in the book. **

**So, the emotional stuff will all come next chapter. **

**Oh, I have realized I have not one done a disclaimer... ok, so here is one for my WHOLE story.**

**I own nothing of twilight. SM owns all and I am just slightly adapting her awesome book **

Bella's POV

The car journey was boring and uneventful. Jasper and Alice were in the front chatting most of the time, while I was in the back sleeping peacefully. We got to the sunny state of Phoenix, Arizona, which is where the tinted windows came in handy. The reason we choose to come to this particular place is because one, it is a crowded place and harder to track in and, two, it was sunny.

In other words it is not a good place for vampires, making everything that bit more difficult for James.

"Where's the airport, Bella?" Jasper asked me, bringing me out of a light sleep I had slowly began to slip into.

"Err..." I said, shaking my head and forcing my eyes to look out the window, but there was really no point as we weren't anywhere near it. "You take a left at Junction Avenue and go straight." My response came out slow and drowsy, slurring my words. "Why?" I asked as I sudden thought hit me.

"No reason," he answered with indifferent tone. "Being prepared... just in case." I nodded once at his reply, though only half listening, and again began to drift off, the purr of the engine sounding loudly in the silence.

~*~

I woke up at a later hour, but instead of the soft leather padded car, I was in a mess of hot sheets on a bed that spelt like cheap detergent. I slowly sat up and looked around. I could tell we were in a hotel room, the heavy matching floral wallpaper and curtains, along with the bolted down furniture were dead giveaways. I guessed that I had been asleep for an hour or so and so stood up and made my way towards the widow. I drew the curtains only to find a darkened view, one of city lights and few people. I was surprised to see how late it was as I only fell asleep at about 4:00. I blew out a sigh and stood staring out to the city. I had actually lived in this city for a few months, a while back when it was just mom and I. She wanted to experience what it would be like, living the night life, but soon got tired of that as she couldn't go round in the day.

I was brought out of my reminiscence when I heard a door click open behind me. Alice pocked her head around the corner and looked over towards me, a small, strained smile on her face.

"You're up," she announced. She stepped into the room, leaving the door open as she did, and walked over to me. Before I could say anything she began to close the curtains. "Best stay hidden," she told me and I nodded, understanding what she meant. "Are you ok?" she asked, worry clear in her voice. I gave a reassuring smile and nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 3am I think," she told me in return.

"I think I will just take a quick shower."

Alice seemed to brighten up a significant amount. "Ok, there is food waiting for you in the next room when your done." She started to usher me off to the bathroom and I went with no complaint. As she basically pushed me through the door I heard the words "clothes on bed" and understood her sudden mood change. I showered and changed into the clothes Alice left for me. I didn't really want to wear the pretty top and the designer jeans she left me but there was no harm in putting them on to make her happy. I walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room. It was pretty much like the bedroom yet with a few sofas to sit on and a semi flat-screen TV. Alice was leaning by the door and Jasper was sitting on the sofa, looking blankly at the TV. He looked up at me as I came in and gave a comforting smile, though I could see some confusion in his eyes. I guessed that he couldn't guess why I wasn't confused and scared about the fact that I had a vampire trying to kill me. I don't think he really minded that much though; it was probably a relief on him.

I had something to eat and stayed watching TV, a very boring documentary about crime in Phoenix. After about an hour of that I couldn't take it anymore and so went back into the bedroom to try and get a little more sleep. Alice was obviously having the same thoughts as me, in the fact that hearing the endless mummer of the TV would drive her mad, because she stood up and followed me. I collapsed on the bed and curled up, closing my eyes and trying to get my mind to rest. I felt Alice sit at the foot of the bed and settle down to the silence. The TV could be heard faintly through the door and I tried to block it out without success. After a few minutes of a useless attempt of sleep I sat up and faced Alice. She was frowning at her hands in annoyance. I had a sudden thought and so went over to my bag and started to go through it.

"What are you looking for?" I heard Alice's high voice from behind me.

"Hold on," I mumbled, my mind distracted by the hope of something to do. After about 30seconds of hopeless search, with a cry of joy, I found what I was looking for.

I stood up and turned round to face her, only to find a glazed over face. I went and sat down next to her on the bed, my sketchbook held tightly in my hands. I pulled a pencil out of the side binding of the book and opened it onto the last page I had used. It was a picture of Edward and all his beauty. I had drawn it only the other day, adding a touch of watercolor into the corners. It was always nice to have such a brilliant modal to base my drawing on. I tuned back to Alice and saw she was looking at my artwork, a grateful smile on her face.

"You know, I am so glad you have come along... We all are. Edward had always been the lonely bachelor of the family and although he has always said he was fine... we knew he was lonely at heart really. We are all so very glad he now has you," Alice gave this little speech with strong sincerity. I looked at her with a timid smile and was surprised when she suddenly embraced me in a strong hug.

After a small while she let go and smiled.

"What brought that on?" I asked.

"I just had a vision that we would become good friends, and I wanted to start off properly," she announced as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I nodded in shock and looked back down to my sketchbook. "... And I can see that you really love Edward, and that I know he really loves you and that we are all happy to have you together." As she said that last part a picture of Rosalie came into my head and I couldn't help but smile at the obvious lie on Alice's part. _Not everyone_, I thought to myself.

After that we fell into a comfortable conversation together; laughing, and chatting and just talking like two normal teenage girls.

This is how most of my time in this crappy hotel room went. We talked and we became good friends. I felt as if Alice was the sister I never got, and I felt part of a family. Of course I have a family with Charlie and Renée but I have never had that experience if siblings and I loving parental relationship. I liked it.

At about 2pm the same day we got a call from Edward saying that they had lost James and that they were flying up to Phoenix. Esme and Rosalie were going back to Forks to make sure Charlie was ok and then were going to join up with everyone else while Edward and I would go off alone with each other somewhere.

"I love you so much," I told him just before we parted on the phone. You know when you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach, that something really bad is going to happen, and you have no choice over anything. Everything around you is wrong and you feel like you want to cry. I was having one of those moments, and I had a horrible feeling that this was the last time I would hear Edwards voice. I could feel my heart accelerating and my breathing get faster.

"Bella?" Jaspers voice came from behind me. I suddenly felt a wave of calmness come over me, and, realizing that this was to Jaspers doing; I turned round and gave a grateful smile. He seemed more relaxed now that I had had a panicking fit like a normal human should have, but I knew it was more than that, but for the time being I would just enjoy Jaspers gift, basking in the moment.

"Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you," he said strongly. "Please, don't fret my love," and with that we parted.

We were to meet them in boarding gate 7 at Phoenix airport at 6:00pm, which was about 2 hours from now. I went to get my things together as Alice and jasper went to cheek us out of the hotel. I was sitting on the bed when my cell went off, causing me to jump off the bed in surprise. I reached into my bag, where I had placed it after the phone call from mom, and grabbed it, glancing at the screen as I went. I saw that it was again my mother, and I inwardly groaned as I thought of what she might want. Pulling the receiving end up to my ear I pressed the accept call button.

"Hey mom," I announced into the phone.

"Guess again," a male voice came through, one all too familiar to my ear.

**HAHAHAHAHA... evil pure evil.**

**You will HATE me for the next chapter. So...**

**The reason this is so short is because I am annoyed at the response I am**

**Getting :( so REVIEW and there will be more. **

**i will update on friday... :)**

**For all you LOVELY people who do review I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Please know that you are all officially my best friends :)**

**Thanks.**


	24. Endless Tears

**So… I hope you like :)  
**

**I am sorry I did that 'I wont put it up until you review' thing, and I promise that I wont do it again as I realize that I was REALLY mean and I'm sorry. Please forgive me I just thought it would motivate you to review a bit more. **

**Thanks to everyone that did review and I love you all. **

**So… please don't kill me for this chapter. **

**It gets a little emotional at parts, so be warned.**

**Also there is some swearing.**

**Enjoy…**

Bella's POV

"Felix..." I stopped short as my voice caught in my throat; this resulted from a low rasping laugh from the other end.

"It's nice to hear from you to Bella, how have we been?" He was keeping a light, casual tone which suggested he was up to no good, and I didn't like the idea of that. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself. After years of living with the Volturi I had realized that the best way to talk to the guard was to show no emotion, not care about anything. It got the best response out of them and didn't feed them any satisfaction if they were aiming to hurt you.

"I'm fine Felix, thank you," I said in as bland a voice possible. "And you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual... Bella, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, well actually I love it, especially when I am the one causing it. Why do you think I joined the Volturi?" he said with a smile in his voice. I sneered at his cruel, sadistic attitude.

"So...?" I asked back, through gritted teeth.

"But seriously, I have little joy in telling you this first part. Your mother... she was working in the wars up in china, you know how over populated places can get and then there are the newborns, and she was on the frontline like always. She looked fine until..." Felix's voice disappeared as the pieces fit together in my head, only catching enough to hear the words 'mother' and 'dead'. I really wanted to not believe him, to think that this was all one of his humorless jokes and my mom was still alive. I felt a silent tear leak down my cheek and off my chin, my breathing stopped and a deep grief built up inside of me. My mother was dead; these were the only thoughts I could process through. Other thoughts, the more rational ones that told me to look closer because this meant something more for me, they were all blocked. I was so... lonely. If you have ever lost a loved one you will know the feeling; of hopelessness, despair, thinking everything irrational and unfair. But most of all you will know the pain, to think that you will never see that person again, as if someone has taken them away. The unrealism of that is more than anyone should have to go through, but I was under the impression that I would never lose my mom. The idea that my mom could die never struck me before, I was always sure I would have her forever and I couldn't comprehend why I didn't. I felt another lose tear trickle out of the corner of my eye and I whipped it away angrily. I didn't want to believe any of it, I wanted to scream and shout and rage about how all this was bullshit and my mother wasn't dead, that she was still there watching over me like always. But, of course, I didn't do that. My knees gave out from under me and I hit the floor with a 'thud'. I suddenly realized how much I needed someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok. I hadn't realized how much I needed Edward.

"Are you sure-" my voice cut off as a sob came through. More tears spilt over my eyes and I put my hand over my mouth to stop sound from coming out, so to not giveaway to many tell-tale tears to Felix.

"Ah, cheer up Bellsy. Look on the bright side; this is what I have been dying to say... it's time!" Felix sounded like a child who was getting a new toy. He was giddy, obviously enjoying my pain, and was now delivering me a message that didn't make sense. I took a deep breath and took my hand away from my face, my eyes still wet and teary.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a strained voice.

"What do you think Bellsy? You initiation of course," he told me as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"What in-" my breath stopped once again, and more tears piled in. If I hadn't of already been on my knees then I would have fallen over again. I closed my eyes and shook my head, screwing my face up and grinding my teeth together. I lost my grip on the phone and it went smashing down to the floor, I realized for the first time that I was shaking, and badly. I bent forward, wrapping my arms around my stomach tightly, clutching for dear life onto myself. This was wrong, all so very wrong and I couldn't... I wouldn't... but I had to, and without my mom there to hold my hand.

"Bella?" a voice said from the phone. I just stared at it with disgust, unable to think of what to do. This all had to be a dream, all fake. This doesn't happen, not all at once. I have a year, A YEAR! I'm not ready, I can't leave Edward. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I heard a little voice go 'I told you so' and then disappear as his job of leading me to the Volturi was done. I reached over to and picked up the phone, holding onto it with a tight grip.

"Tell me this is all a sick joke," I demanded at Felix.

"Don't be like that. This is, if you like, the boss's orders. Your moms dead Bella, there is no one to protect you now, your ours and we want you today. Jump on the next plane to Italy from Seattle," his voice now turning to a serious, businessman like quality.

"You can't do this. I have a life," I protested, yet knowing full well it was useless.

"Bella, we are your life. We are your past, present and future. You can't run or hide from us. You will come to Volturra and do what you're told, and if you don't I will hunt you down and drag you here one piece at a time, killing anyone that gets in my way." He was 100% serious, and all I could do was agree. I knew that Felix would come and that the Cullen's would protect me. If they did that they would get killed, and I can't let that happen.

"Fine," I whispered, sinking deeper into despair.

"Good girl. We will make a guard out of you yet. Now, you will get on flight 180 leaving Seattle-"

"I'm in Phoenix," I quickly interrupted.

"Oh, running away from home are we?" Felix's asked with interest.

"Get on with it," I snapped. My face was cold and hard, the teardrops now feeling like melted steel.

"Ok, Phoenix. Get on the 6:00 flight; you are..." I heard the tapping of a keyboard on the other end. "...all booked in, just pay at the desk with your visa... Bella, you will come because you know what will happen if you don't."

"I know," my voice breaking, and I knew that satisfied Felix.

Yes, I did know, all too well. They used to threaten me with it as a little girl, saying that I was weak because of my feelings. They would hurt my mother every time I did something wrong, shredding her to bits and making me watch. It wasn't my fault if I could remember whom the 6th ancient vampire was, or which ruler from the Tudor bloodline became a vampire only to be killed by his maker. But if I did forget they would torture her until I got it right. Seeing my mother hurt in such a way really motivated me, made me work harder and harder so that she wouldn't get hurt. But now she is dead they can't do that, so they will have to target Charlie. Obviously they would track me down in the end if I decided to run, but they would make me pay for my disobedience by harming, or more like killing, my farther. So, no, bolting was not an option.

"See you later my Isabella," he said, pronouncing my fall name with such perfect diction it made me feel sick. I was not his Isabella, I was Edwards Bella, and always would be no matter what. The dial tone came through but I did not lower the phone, despair rising up into my chest once again. There was no doubt about, I would have to go, but I wish I didn't.

I started to think about what I would do without Edward, and what he would do without me. I very much hopped that he would forget me and move on, but I highly doubted that. I knew he saw me as his mate, and vampires don't give up their mates very easily.

In a spur of the moment decision I pulled out my sketchbook and started to write out my heart onto the page.

_Dear Edward…_

Jaspers POV

Alice and I went down to reception to check out of the hotel. We walked up to the front together and asked the person behind the desk if she would give us the bill. She looked shock for a second, as most humans do, but quickly composed herself and gave us what we wanted. I felt a strong sense of embarrassment coming from the woman, and as she typed in our detail she would glance at us and begin to eye me up. Of course Alice was having none of this and quickly slid her arm around my waist; in return I did the same. Alice caught the receptionist's eye and she quickly put her head back down. As she did this I felt smugness coming off Alice and, at vampire hearing, I whispered 'evil pixie.' She laughed at this, getting strange looks from the people around her.

We went up to the room arm in arm, not wanting to divide from each other's contact, but as we walked in I was hit by a strong wave of emotion. I reeled back as the sudden change in atmosphere entered my system. It was fear, pain, sorrow and despair, something extremely hard to describe unless you have felt it before. I collected myself as fast as I could, standing straight and searching the room franticly for the threat. I came up short when I saw Bella walk calmly out of her room; a smile on her face and baggage held tightly in her hands. I felt that the deep anxiety was coming from her but her facial figures gave nothing away.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked her, worry clear in my voice. She seemed pretty taken aback that I was so concerned and gave me a strange look.

"Yeah, of course I am," she reassured me, a rough, small laugh slipping from her lips. I knew something was wrong and could see she was trying very hard to fool us, a little too hard and her composure was slowly snapping. I wasn't convinced, but Alice seemed to be. She skipped over to Bella and took her bags, Bella smiled at this and graciously accepted. She and Alice walked out the room together like best friends and I had a sudden grateful attitude towards Bella as Alice now had a close friend and sister, not that Rosalie wasn't it is just she has a tendency to be... short tempered with Alice.

The feeling of despair still hung in the air and I couldn't quite think what could have happened while we were down stairs. I remembered the phone call with Edward and that Bella had a sudden panic, so I decided to pass it off as that, just because I knew nothing much would happen between now and 6:00 and so shouldn't worry.

Bella's POV

We were on our way to the airport, the car filled with an intense silence. I was glad they didn't pick up on too much; I knew Jasper suspected something and, after a while, so did Alice, but they didn't think it was anything bad. I was so scared, I would be changed and forced to work for the Volturi, not to mention separated from Edward. This was hell, pure hell. I knew I shouldn't have started anything in Forks; I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. But, I love Edward so much and how could I not want to spend every waking moment with him?

The car pulled into the parking lot of the airport and we climbed out. I grabbed my bags and slung them over my shoulder, when Alice offered to help, I declined. We walked into the airport and went through a load of safety checks, when that was done we entered into the shopping plaza and found a bench at the side, near the wall, and sat down on that.

"Bella, do you want anything to eat?" Alice asked.

"No, not just yet. I will tell you if I get hungry," I replied, my voice heavy.

"I'm just going to ask when they will land," Jasper said before standing up and walking over to the desk.

I leaned down to my bag and pulled out my sketchbook. I started to doodle on the next free page, drawing random shapes and pictures. When Jasper came back he told us they would be landing in 15 minutes, so I still had plenty of time to make my move. I tried to keep as relaxed as possible, but I still got worried glances from Jasper.

"Flight to Rome, Italy leaving in 10 minutes. Passengers please come to the terminal," the speakers cried out five minutes later. My plane was leaving earlier then I thought and I need to leave very soon.

"You know, I think I am hungry. Jasper, will you take me to the shop?" I asked, turning to him.

"Of course, Bella."

We stood up together and I picked up my bag, perversely leaving my sketchbook on the bench next to Alice. We walked away together, and I was planning to get myself a donut and milkshake. This was only because I needed to keep Alice's visions at bay for the time being. I picked them out and paid, then, quite to my convenience, I needed to toilet.

"Little girl's room," I told him as I started to walk away. I walked at a quick pace towards the toilet and, as soon as Jaspers back was turned, slipped into the crowd. I knew how to lose a vampire in a crowd, how to get their noses confused, this wouldn't have worked with Edward as I was his singer but, to Jasper, I just smelt like any other human. When he finally realized that I wasn't where I was supposed to be it was too late, and I was already lost in the mesh of people.

**Could I possibly ask you not to kill me?**

**I am very sorry if you don like it but I thought it was dramaful and it is interesting to write. I don't even know where it is going anymore…**

**Suggestions would be good.**

**Could you REVIEW then please?**

**I promise not to do the whole 'review for next chapter thing' unless I have hardly any reviews coming in.**

**Thanks for reviewing last time and, if you could, review again!**


	25. The letter

**Ok, I am not going to tell you what is going to happen, not even a slight inkling, but I will tell you that is what you have all been waiting for :)**

**I really hope that you like it… tell me what you think at the end please.**

**Enjoy.**

Alice POV

_Bella walked at a quick pace across the terminal, dodging and pushing her way through the crowd without a second thought. She glanced over her shoulder nervously, looking intently in the unorganized mob that followed her path. She seemed content with what she saw as a look of relief flooded her expression and she continued on forward. Bella stopped once she reached the ticket office and, ignoring the cue and annoyed voices coming from it, she pushed to the front. Bella violently shoved an airline ticket and passport into the hands of the woman standing innocently behind the desk. Her mouth was hung open in shock, yet she quickly collected herself and started going through the details intensely. After a minute or so she handed it back to Bella, a nervous smile on her face, and said a very enthusiastic 'have a nice flight'. It was obvious that it was her first day due to her attitude, but Bella was way past noticing any of those signs. Her anxiety was showing strongly as she glanced, once again, over her shoulder. She grabbed the details, rushing past the desk and into the door that lead to the plane. As she went through she stopped and looked behind her, a single tear rolled down her face. She closed her eyes and leaned weakly onto the doorframe, a sob escaping from her throat. Bella opened her eyes and searched the crowd vigorously, but this time it was not in panic but in hope, as if she wanted to be seen by the person following. A voice sounded over the interval telling the passengers that it was there last chance to board the Rome, Italy flight. Once again she looked around with desperate eyes, only to come up short. Her eye caught the clock, revealing that it was 5:57, less than 5 minutes before Edward would land, and saw as Bella took in a deep breath trying to calm herself, yet failing and in result another sob broke through the false composure. Other people began to barge their way past her, and she realized it was time to leave. Pushing herself off the wall, regret and pain clear in her vacant expression, she followed the crowd. Bella stumbled down the corridor reluctantly and with frail steps, as if she was walking down death row._

I came out of the vision with a shape intake of breath. What had I just seen? I didn't understand a single bit of it and was scared as to why this was going to happen. Looking around I found Jasper coming my way, he was panicking about something, and I had a sudden sinking feeling as I started to comprehend why this was.

"What happen? Where's Bella?" my voice was a high squeal and my eyes started to dart through the crowds, looking at each face for deep mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know," he answered, worry strong in his voice. "One minute she was heading towards the restroom and the next she was gone. I tried to search through the crowds for here but came up short. She is nowhere to be seen. I thought maybe James but his smell-"

"It wasn't James," I stated matter of factly, cutting him off.

"What?" he replied with a suspicious tone.

"She boarded a plane. Italy, going to Rome I think, at 5:57 exactly." In unison we looked at the clock, when we saw it was 6:01, and my heart dropped. The plane would be taking off now; we were too late.

"But why?"

"I don't know, but she seemed pretty distressed and..." I shook my head, not knowing how to carry on my sentence, and leant my head against Jaspers chest. I had a quick vision of everyone arriving at the terminal, then something about a note in a sketchbook, and from there my vision went fuzzy, which is what happens when someone hasn't made up their mind.

"Come on," I said, leaning back off of jasper. "The others will be arriving soon."

"But what about Bella?"

"There is nothing we can do for now but she is safe from James, and that is better then nothing." With that we turned and started toward the gate. In the corner of my eye I saw a sketchbook lying on the bench we were previously on. Turning and walking over towards it I realized it was Bella's and, putting one and one together, linked it with my vision. I grabbed it hungrily, as if I held the key to all our worries, and held it out in front of me. I looked at it longingly; desperate to know what it was, but stopped myself, as I knew, what ever was inside, was for Edward. I closed the book and tucked it safely under my arm, where it would stay until Edward came. I went over to Jasper and waited, yet we did not have long to wait. After a minute or so Carlisle, Edward and Emmett came rushing out of the double doors and on to the terminal. Edward caught our eyes first, closely followed by Carlisle and then Emmett, who was carrying a small travel bag. Carlisle and Emmett proceeded toward us but Edward stayed put on the spot, horror slowly creeping onto his face, standing stock-still in place.

_I'm sorry Edward, but she is still safe,_ I thought, yet not initially knowing if it was true or not. He shook his head in disbelief and I ran through my vision with him, of everything that had happened in the airport.

While I was doing this Carlisle seemed to sense something was wrong, when he looked and couldn't find Bella, he realized the problem.

"What? Where's Bella?" he asked, walking and standing a few feet away from us. Edward suddenly turned on the spot and, as fast as possible for a human, ran toward where Bella had boarded the plane.

Edward POV

I rushed urgently through the crowd; following Bella sent that still lingered subtly in the air. I came towards gate 6, only to find it completely empty. I ran toward a window that over looked the runways, planes where crossing here and there, yet I knew not one of them was Bella's. I didn't understand. Why had she left us? I placed the flat on my hand onto the glass and looked desperately out toward the sky. I stood there for an undefeated time (I knew it was only minutes but it few more like years) until I heard the thoughts of my family come up behind my back. I saw that Alice had filled each of them out on the vision, and turned away from their pitying thoughts.

"Edward, son, the sketchbook," Carlisle's voice was calm and understanding. I turned toward them all and looked down at Alice's hands. She was holding Bella's Art book out, and so I slowly reached up and took it, treating it like something delicate and made of glass. I flicked through the pages carefully at first but soon I became a thirsty man, desperate for the water that was why Bella had left. I just could comprehend this; the love of my life had left me. My mate had gone.

I reached a page full of writing. At the bottom of the page there was a picture, or a letter, that I knew was Arabic for beauty. I ignored it for the moment and began to read through the text.

_**To my beloved Edward,**_

I imagined her sweet voice reading out the letter to me, and the breath caught helplessly in my throat.

_**You cannot even begin to comprehend how very much I wish I do not have to leave. But it is not my choice, nor my mothers. **_

_So am I finally finding out what she has been hiding from us?_

_**I have been lying to you and your family, and for that I apologize.**_

_Lying? But... what would she have to lie about? Surly she had not been hiding something that bad that she feels the need to run away? And even if it were the worst thing imaginable, I would still love her to my heart's content. _

_**I wish a thousand times over that I had not made such a stupid choice as to get you involved in this, but I fell in love and, for a brief time, forgot. But now I am all too aware about the dangers.**_

_Danger?!_ My mind cringed away from the idea that she was in danger without my knowing.

_**Edward, my mother worked for the Volturi**_.

My mind went blank. This was the last thing I would ever have thought of, yet when I think back, all the pieces fit together. Her mother living in Italy, her reluctance to talk about anything to do with her mother, and... Her fear. It explained the fear she had when she wouldn't tell me, and the tears she cried when I wouldn't let it go. Slowly the blankness fell away and I found I was scared. _The Volturi! The rulers of the vampire world and Bella! No, this is wrong, so wrong._

_**But she was killed, hardly 3 hours ago, and now she isn't there to stop them... now I have to go and... At the bottom of the page there is a picture. Ask Alice what it is and Carlisle what it means, they will understand. **_

_What does she mean?! Oh Bella, what has happened? I am scared for you. The Volturi are deadly beasts and you will get hurt. Yet you have lived with them for many years and… now…_

**Don't come, please I beg you so much DONT COME! But I know you will, I am not stupid, and so wait 3 day until you follow. At least do this for me, for you cannot stop what will happen.**

_Three days? What is she talking about? _My mind was a jumbled mess, the facts were all laid out on the page yet my mind couldn't, or wouldn't, piece them together. I was to scared to face the truth.

_**Edward, I need you to remember how much I love you. Please, always remember that, and how sorry I am.**_

_No Bella, please don't!_ My mental voice screamed out in desperation.

_**With all my love,**_

_**Your Bella.**_

_You can't end it there! You have told me nothing!_ But, really, she had told me everything. Well almost everything, as that thought crossed my mind I looked up desperately, looking for the person who could unravel the riddle. Carlisle.

Carlisle's POV

I saw Edward expression change from horror to incomprehension to desperation and confusion, a dry sob escaping mercilessly from his chest. He looked up at me with desperate eyes, searching for an answer I was not even sure I had.

"Edward?" I asked, worry clear in my voice. Not losing eye contact with me he shoved the book into my hands. I took it and opened it to the right page, and then so I began to read, aware of all Jasper, Alice and Emmett reading it to. I was shocked by what I had read, and felt deep pity on her. I looked at the symbol that Bella had so pointedly said I would understand, yet I did not see what she meant. But there was a little voice coming from the back of my head, telling me that this was familiar to me, and telling me I knew exactly what Bella meant by this.

"That's terrible," Alice said with a strained voice, emotion thick as she read the letter her best friend had written. She turned back to jasper and started to cry into his chest, as he stood there rocking her, a shocked expression on his face. "But I don't understand," she voiced out a minute later. "Why has Bella drawn her tattoo?"

_What?_ As Alice words hit home I realized what that little voice was telling me, so much so I dropped the book in shock and fear.

"A tattoo?" I asked, composing myself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, at the base of her spine. She didn't want me to mention it because she was embarrassed," Alice answered back, unaware about what she was confirming.

I heard Edward take sharp intake of breath as he read my thoughts.

"Tell me it's not true Carlisle. Tell me," Edward whispered. He sounded like a dying man trying to find his salvation in the world but coming up short when he realized that there was none.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, not quiet having the strength to say it loudly.

Edward broke out into tremendous sobs, knees buckling and then falling to the floor. He did not bother to get up, just sat there crying tears that would never come.

"Carlisle? What is it?" Alice's innocent voice asked once again.

"Something much worse than anything we could have thought," I replied, and so started to explain everything. "This symbol... it is of the Volturi's own concoction. You see, when a human was found that would have a powerful gift, they were changed. But when that of a child was found, they could not change them. So they would wait, making sure this child grew up in complete knowledge of the vampire world. When they got to a mature enough age, usually between 14 and 16, they were changed. But to make sure that everyone was fully aware that this human "belonged" to the Volturi, they were marked. They were marked with a special mixture of ink and vampire venom, so that even when a vampire, the tattoo would stay. It literally translates "Owned by the devil". Now, in Bella's case, it indicates that her mother was keeping her from this fate until later on in life. But I guess it is sooner then she thought."

As I finished the last sentence I realized the intense silence that hung edgily in the air as everybody began to understand what was about to happen to Bella. I looked down to my son and saw a look to such pain that I could hardly recognize it to be Edward. I could understand how much he loved Bella, as I would be the same if I ever lost Esme, and so knew that he would do anything to get her back, and that we would stand behind him every step of the way.

***

**OMG, now they are going to have to save Bella!!!**

**And wait three days to do it… will they???**

**Hehe :)**

**SO, please, please, please tell me what you think!!!!!**

**That is the best bit of it all. I would love for you to review.**

**Ideas for what you want would be good because I have hardly got anything planed and, well, need some help. **

**I am still unsure of what to do with Jacob (and no, I cant kill him off – though it is tempting) so ideas for that to please.**

**I don't mind 'greats' for reviews, so don't be scared to press the button at the bottom of the page because you don't know what to put, I would rather have that then nothing (though I do like long reviews).**

**AND… there is a poll on my profile for what story I should do after this. So have a read and vote, if you already have then THANKYOU and I wish the story you chose the best of luck.**

**So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you :)**

**(for some reason some people cant review... if you cant dw, just when put the next chapter up tell me what you think of it then OR pm me)**


	26. The Journey There

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry the update took so long but I didn't have a clue what to do. Thanks to all who gave help and inspiration, it was greatly appreciated. **

**This chapter is really long so you might be glad for the long wait. I don't know if you will like it or not but... here it is.**

**Also, I edited the last bit of chapter 3 because the whole 'love at first site' annoyed me a bit, so I just prolonged it a bit. If you can be bothered to go back and read it please do, and if you have left a review for that chapter tell me what you think please.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please would you review once you have read :)**

Edward POV

The sobs came fast and quick, filling up my senses and blocking out all thoughts around me. I could hardly hear a thing, just those thoughts that were based around Bella, and her tragic fate.

My world was crashing down around me. The prospect that Bella, my sweet innocent Bella, was going to the Volturi to get changed was incomprehensible. My any aspect of a soul that I might have gained in the time Bella and I had been with one another was washed away as I read Carlisle's thoughts. He tried to block them out but failed in the attempt to sooth me. The facts were these: Bella, the love of my life, the reason for my existence, was headed towards a fate which should not be hers. She was going to the Volturi to get changed into a bloodthirsty beast, a vampire. She had written me a letter that told me all these things and Carlisle had just confirmed everything over again. She had told me how much she loved me and that she had no choice in the matter. She had also told me to wait three days until following her to Volterra, yet this, I could not do. How could she expect me to wait here while she is in the midst of some of the most vile, destructive creatures on this planet?

Of course I knew I could change nothing, that I going there would stop nothing. But to even begin to think about what they could do to her sickened me to the very bone and a deep anger rose up in me. My Bella, becoming a vampire, was not how I wanted it; especially at the hands of those arrogant fools. No, it was not her fault and she had no power over what could happen. She was scared to death, I could tell that from her writings, and she wanted to protect us. But I did not want protecting; I wanted to protect her for the rest of time and have her with me until her dying day, the day I would die also.

So, she was becoming one of us. That was a horrific thing on its own. That she would be changed into a soulless being; yet I believe that Bella would somehow make it soulful, and a joy to live. She was beauty beyond no compare and I would love her always, even when she was changed I would see her no differently than the angel she is. I would hold her delicate hand, caress her soft face, and touch her perfect lips with my own, but without that hunger. If she were to become vampire she would still be my Bella, but I would forever feel guilty that I had made her like this, not literally but in that I was not there to stop it happening. I could just about live through that.

But she will have to join the Volturi. They are not forgiving beings. She could not be changed and handed to me like that, oh no. They will not let her go willingly. If she tries to escape she will be tortured; told things, lies, and force her to do the unimaginable, they will break her up because they think that she is there's. She is no ones, not even mine, but her own self whom would not, could not, hurt a fly. They will change her and lock her away, and abuse her body and mind in ways that make me want to cry out in pain. She will be deeply disturbed and disrupted and hurt with things past my own understanding. This is not with physical pain, like a punch or a kick, but things that cut deeper then knifes ever could. They know all about Bella, and so she will snap like a twig. But, if she plays it safe, she will be fine, so to speak, in what she does and how she lives. She will have freedom and mostly peace in the life of the Volturi, and she will hate every second of it. She will cry and beg and plead each day for them to let her go, but they won't. She will be there, locked away.

So there is no option, but I join the guard myself. I have to do that for living without Bella is far worst then anything I would have to endure in the guard. But, if we were to live together on the guard, our whole life watched by those pretension fools. I want to be with her and would not care what they would say or do.

"Edward, what are you going to do?" A quiet voice echoed through the silence. I looked up and saw Alice start to proceed towards me. She knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder, before I could respond she embraced me in a bone crushing hug. I fell onto Alice with relief and she held me as I cried dry tears. I didn't realize it at the time but, if she hadn't of done that, I don't think I would have been able to recover as fast or as clearly.

"I'm going to come with you," Alice announced after a moment or two.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I was shocked at myself that I even had to ask, yet could not find the strength in myself to go through Alice's thoughts. At the moment, I just wanted to be alone in my head. Unfortunately this was not an optional thing and thoughts from around me still interrupted any silence that I could collect within myself.

"Edward, you already know. You have made up your mind for what you are going to do next." And with those words a vision of Alice and me on a plane as it lands in Rome shot through my head. I looked at Alice understandingly and nodded. The vision continued and an intercom echoed around the plane, stating the date and thanking the passengers, wishing them a good time in Rome. The vision blanked out and I found myself staring into Alice's eyes. "We better get going if we want to catch that plane."

Alice stood up and pulled me along with her. She gave me a reassuring smile and we turned to the rest of our family who had been waiting patiently for us.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked us in a soft voice.

"We're going to go get Bella," I told them, my voice building up strength with each word.

"In three days?" Emmett asked, unsure.

"I'm not waiting three days; anything could happen in that time."

"Yes, and that's why Bella said it," Carlisle told me in a calming voice. "Edward... you can't stop what will definitely happen. What Bella has explained to us, what I have explained to you, don't you see that... we have to go through this in a tactical way."

"No. I know it sounds stupid and wrong but... I won't let her go through this." As the words left my mouth I realized that there was another option.

"We're going to stop her before she even makes it to Volterra." Alice looked at me, a glint of approval in her eyes.

"Ok son, do what you need to do. But be careful." Carlisle stepped forward and places his hand on my shoulder. _We'll be with you all the way._

"No, I won't let you," I told him. "You need to stay here, all of you do," I told them all, turning to Alice last.

"Oh no you don't. I am coming with you," She said, determination set clearly on her face.

"Alice-" Jasper began to protest, but was cut of quickly.

"Jasper, I am going and I am going to come back," she told him. "Stop being such an over protective fool. I won't do anything stupid, I promise." Alice stepped forward and they embraced. I had to turn away from this as it brought me pain, reminded me that I couldn't do that with Bella.

We said our goodbye's and set off towards the ticket office. Suddenly I felt a spring of hope as I realized that we were going after Bella, that we were going to get her back to us.

Bella's POV

Life's unfair; there had never been truer words. I felt empty and alone in the world, and as I flew further and further away from my life, I felt like I was dying. The change from human to vampire had been explained to me many times before and, since the age of ten, I had been waiting and preparing myself for such an event. But now I felt as if whatever they would throw at me, I could take it. For my heart was already shattered into a thousand pieces, any other pain would just be a distraction from the heartbreak.

I felt evil and vile. What I had just done should be punishment under death. I left him... I lied and left. That's all my life is and has ever been, one big lie. I have lied to my friends, to Charlie, to Jacob, to the Cullen's and, most importantly, to Edward. I don't deserve to be a human being, and to be a vampire, I think that even that is a luxury.

I love Edward so much and... I can't face it. I have left him, the most perfect man on the planet, for the Volturi. But that is why I left him; it's because of the Volturi. They are such monsters that to even start to understand what it means to be in love is something incomprehensible to their savage brains. If I even mentioned Edward to them, then they would laugh in my face, if I did anymore then they would take severe measures. I love him so much and to even think about what would have happened if I stayed. Felix said it himself; he would come and get me, destroying everyone in his path. I couldn't do that to the Cullen's, I had to protect them.

I don't want to even begin to think about what is going through Edwards head right now. He must think that I am a horrible person, and hopefully he will feel so much hatred towards me that he won't follow. He won't follow, not even after three days. I was a notch in his wall, a worthless human and nothing more. Who was I to think that he would consider me his mate? He is far too good for me, I am nothing and... This is all I should have ever expected of myself. There no point in running from my fate, I couldn't anyway, but even if I could I wouldn't. This will be my home; there is nothing left for me back in Forks.

At the time I so desperately wanted to believe that no one loved me and that I was running away from dead weight. But deep down I knew perfectly well what was going to happen and that it was all going to be my fault. I guess it was because I didn't want to face the truth, the unrealism of the situation and the tragedy of events that was about to happen.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the wheels of the plane made contact with the ground. This was my stop, Rome Italy, and from there I would be making my way towards Volterra. I climbed off the plane with the other passengers and onto the pavement below. We were all directed towards the building and double doors that led to the gangway. We proceeded in, towards the airport, and into the loading dock where we were to collect our baggage. After a few mix ups and a lot of impatience, I continued into the main hall with a measly travel bag.

As I stepped into the hall, with a mass of busy crowds and panic tourists, it was as if everything just suddenly sunk in. The horror and uncertainty that was to lead was unfathomable, yet each step closer and closer into the building had an extra weight, and this weight held extra pain and suffering. My body felt completely wrong and empty, each breath as shallow and unneeded as the next. It was as if my body wanted me to die for what I had done, wanted me to suffer a thousand times. It seemed that it wanted to tell me, to warn me, that this was wrong and I shouldn't take another step. I wanted to cry out but couldn't, there was nothing left in my lungs to make a noise.

"Hey, are you ok," someone asked around me, and with those words everything turned black.

"Hello? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" someone around me asked in Italian. I wanted to move but everything felt heavy and unattached. I tried to open my eyelids but it was as if they were glued together. I heard the rustle things being moved around me and what seemed like a seat being dragged across the floor. "I'll wait for her to wake up, you go back to your post," the voice said again. What was happening? Where was I? I couldn't remember anything, all I knew was there was a pounding thud in my head and how incredibly tired I was.

I lay there for an indefinite amount of time, just thinking and trying to remember what had happened. Slowly it started to come back, and with each new memory I found my strength. I let out a small moan and sat up slowly.

"Oh, not to fast now," The woman said, again in Italian. "Here, have some water." She handed me a glass of water and I took a swig from it. As the water poured down my throat mercifully, I started to look around at my surroundings. I was in a small office. The furniture was a dull grey, there was a window blocked by blinds, yet, just below the window, there was a sharp beam of light that hit the carpeted floor, giving off a light glow. The walls were painted a subtle blue that, unless you were looking for the colour, looked white. The end of the room opposite to the window was a dark brown door; it had a pane of glass at eye level so you could see who was coming in.

"Wh-what happened?" I stuttered in weak Italian, still unsure about how I got from the middle of the airports hall to here.

"Well, it looks like you blacked out," the woman replied, taking the cup from my hands and putting it on a table behind her. I stopped looking around the room and so looked straight at the woman. She had shortly cropped black hair and dark brown eyes; she was of a mixed race and quite a large woman. She was in a security guard uniform which had the name 'Linda' engraved into it and her face had a happy expression with comely features.

"Yeah, someone said you were breathing really fast and you couldn't keep your feet. It sounds like you were having, either an asthma attack, or a panic attack. But, on the other hand, I could be completely wrong altogether."

I knew perfectly well it wasn't because of any illness or problems I have had, but that it was a panic attack. It was something completely understandable in a situation such as mine, but I still felt indescribably embarrassed, and so ended up sticking with the story of asthmatic.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, curious to how much time I had lost.

"Oh, a good hour... hour and a half."

An hour? How did I lose all that time? Felix is going to... well, let's not think of that.

After that I escaped the office as quickly as possible, rushing to get out the airport, and walked back through a corridor into the main hall. I tried as best I could to keep my mind off of the Volturi and what I had done to Edward, I didn't want another fainting incident, but failed miserably and didn't even want to think how long the shuttle to Rome would be. Making a rash decision I jogged lightly into one of the 10 electronic shops in the airport and bought a ready installed iPod. My thinking in the situation was that I couldn't stand being alone with my pent up thoughts any longer, and so would block them out. Shoving my new iPod into my bag, as quickly as possible, I passed all security checks and rushed out of the airport, stepping onto the pavement. I was officially on Italian soil.

I rushed over to the ticket booth and asked about shuttles going into the centre of Rome. He nodded to me and told me the prices and times. I agreed to it all and handed him over a 20 euro note, telling him to keep the change. Once I had the ticket for the bus in order I waited for it to arrive, luckily it arrived earlier than anticipated and so I got onto the vehicle and sat on a single seat. Taking out my new gadget I plugged it in my ears, listening to the first ear slitting music that would stop any possible chance of thought.

Edward POV

"Alice? Are you sure?" I asked her in a low tone as we walked over to our luggage. We had set foot in Italy not 2 minutes ago, Alice getting us through security by using ways only Alice knew. We were both wearing items of clothing that covered us up completely, so that the sun wouldn't be a worry.

"Yes, very," she replied, not missing a beat.

"But she will be long gone by now. Her fight landed an hour and a half before ours and you haven't even had a vision about it," I retorted.

"Your lack of confidence in me is insulting. Trust me to find Bella." We walked in silence through the airport; I kept my nose high in the air for any traces of Bella.

"She was here," I spoke out, hope glistening on the edges of my voice. "I can't tell how long ago though, it's mixed with too many other scents."

Speeding on faster to get out of the crowded building I rushed to the doors and swung them open. An over powering smell hit my nose and I could feel my pupils dilate instantly. Bella. She had been here barely 15 minutes ago. Dropping my bags where I stood I raced off at a slow pace, for a vampire, in her direction of scent, when I was out of human eyes shot I started running properly.

Bella's POV

The bus stopped around the centre of town, the journey hadn't been too bad, only 15 minutes of loud, thought consuming music. I unplugged the earphones to find I had a splitting head ache and a ringing in my ear, but, ignoring this, I carefully and calmly got off the bus. I stepped onto the cobble streets below with an ungraceful 'thud', and then another loud 'thud' as my travel bag slipped through my fingers and onto the floor.

Recovering it quickly I started on my way up the ally. It was market day in the cramped street, people shouting and buying, colours everywhere, the smell of freshly made bread strong in your nose, and all this compacted into an atmosphere of an energetic world; it was as if you could hear the music of activity in the air. Really, it was quiet magical if you stopped to take a breath, but that was something I didn't have time for.

I darted through the busy crowds at a quick walking pace; I headed for the small side ally where Felix and I were to meet. My iPod headphones were dragging along the floor, almost tripping me up as I accidently steeped on them. Wrapping them around the iPod I started to debate what I should do with the device. I knew I wouldn't ever need it again, not where I was going, and so decided that I should just throw it away. I looked around and saw an over flowing bin and proceeded that way, as I was about to drop it in I saw a boy laying, sleeping, on the floor next to the bin. He was about the age of 14, and was wearing tattered jeans and shirt; he had no possessions of what I could see apart from a bowl, with the words 'please give' roughly engraved into it. All he had to rest his head on was a rugged blanket with the dirt of the street stained into it. Next to him was a scruffy dog of black and white, quiet skinny and weak looking, curled up into a ball at his side. An idea suddenly struck my mind and so I stopped myself from throwing away the iPod and walked over to the boy; I place the iPod and the rest of my Euros into the boys bowl, then stood up, and walked away. Thinking nothing of what I just did but the small thought of hope, that it would do him some good. I had no pity for the boy, for I would rather be in his shoes then in mine.

I continued up the street, going right to the top of the street where the market ended, until I reached a little fruit stool with no one behind it. Veering towards it I slipped behind the stool and to the small side street that had been kept hidden by the over hangings and crates from the shop. As soon as I took a step forward into the ally, I wished I hadn't.

It was dark and cold, hidden deep in shade, and completely out of view from the rest of the street. The walls that made up this ally were of an uneven stone brick, and felt like ice when I put my hand up against the side and pushed myself on. As I got deeper and deeper into this secluded spot the sounds of the market disappeared, and an all of a sudden it was just me and the silence. There was an unearthly feel about this place, probably why Felix had asked to meet here, but not only the complete isolation and loneliness, but also, it felt as if the walls had eyes. When I looked back at where I had come in I realized I had gone little more than 10 steps, and that I could still see the street I had left behind. Ignoring the erg to turn and run I went straight forward, not taking my eyes off the wall at the far end. I think that, if I had been in any other situation, then I would have been fine, I mean the dark and supernatural has never scared me before, as living with vampires gets rid of that irrational fear, yet by knowing that there is more out there, it kind of puts everything into a new perspective and makes you more scared. But, no, this fear wasn't a kind of fear that had you fearing for monsters, more like one of those fears where you know that someone you love is going to get hurt and there is nothing you can do about it. I tried to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't go away, just buried deeper and deeper into my chest until the feeling got so consuming that I couldn't breathe. I knew I was having another panic attack yet I couldn't stop it, just like the time before. Something was about to happen and I didn't know what that was. I was scared.

I heard a footstep enter the ally, very subtle but still there. My first initial response was that it was Felix, but knowing that if it was Felix, he would have done it in a stealthy way that would scare me. I suddenly realized why this feeling was so intense, so real, it was because something was about to happen, and I didn't know if I wanted to run away in fear or embrace it with open arms. Running away wouldn't stop it and embracing it defiantly wouldn't. All I wanted was for this to all be over, but I knew for sure that it wouldn't ever end, and so I just took a breath and made a decision.

"Edward," I breathed, swinging round to look my follower in the face. How I knew I it was Edward I don't know, but as soon as I saw his face all else cest to matter.

"Bella," he mouthed shakily, a look of deep pain and regret. I didn't know how to react; I was stuck still in place, as if my body was taking its own path to survival.

Edward then took a step forward, as if testing the ground, and when he saw that I didn't respond to his moment in any way he rushed forward, taking me up in his arms and holding onto me with dear life. I wrapped my arms round his neck with such desperation, burying my head into his neck and relaxing completely in his hold. A sob suddenly escaped my lips and, to my surprise, his too. I could feel all the darkness and mysterious allusion of the ally creeping edgily away as he held me in his arms, I felt safe for the first time since leaving Forks and didn't want it to end. I loved him so much and never wanted to let go, I could feel the passion and love radiating off of him and I reflected that, how I could have ever thought that I could leave this magnificent angel I have no idea. I don't even care why he came, why he forgave me, that fact that he did was good enough for me. Tears poured freely down my cheeks but I didn't care, it just intensified my grip on him.

"You're so stupid," I whispered into his ear, barely even able to get out a single word.

"I love you so much," he replied back, not even hearing what I said. Leaning back and pulling me away, yet keeping a strong grip on my waste, he looked at me. I saw such love and content in him and I just melted, I felt that they could do anything to us and we would still love each other forever more. Nothing could bring us apart, then in one swift moment, Edwards lips came crushing down onto mine with such brilliance and care. It felt like my first kiss, except much, much better. I was young and in love, I hadn't ever seen a bad day in my life and I wanted to spend every minute with this man. I was on top of the world. The kiss was, actually, indescribably beautiful, the most pressures, memorable moment in time and I have never known such peace or joy or... wonder. I would take years to describe my exact emotions for they were so strong, and amazing. But it all ended too soon.

The air suddenly turned cold again, leaving a dark, empty feeling where the kiss had been seconds before. Edwards's arms stiffened around me and I looked up at him in confusion, completely forgetting where we were and what was happening. Edwards face was scared, something I had never seen before. I had seen strained and restrained and even pain, but not fear. I knew what had happened and why Edward was scared, our moment was gone and now it was back down to business. Before I even knew what was going on my feet were on the floor once again and facing the opening to the ally way. Edward had got into a protective crouch in front of me, a low growl rippled in his throat, and I prepared myself for the worst.

"Hello Bella, and my, my, what do we have here?" A shadow appeared at the exit of the ally and stood there, hands behind its back and waited.

Yes, definitely the worst.

**Wow, is it just impossible for my not to leave cliff-hangers?? Lol!**

**Anyway, what do you think? It was pretty long; my longest chapter yet in fact, so I hope you enjoyed the lengthyness. **

**Don't forget about chapter 3... If you can be bothered that is.**

**Also, if you weren't able to review last time please do include your thought in for what you thought about it. If you cba then just write a 'great'... I'm good with that. **

**Also, has anyone got any ideas for a good summary, because mine sucks. I want to draw more people in so... any idea??**

**So, again, please tell me what you think!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. I wish I were dead

**Ok, I am sorry that I have kept you waiting for so long but I didn't have the will power to go on. With exams and trips and had work I have needed to do I haven't had the strength to sit down and write, I have had no inspiration. But now the holidays are here and happy I can write to my heart's content! **

**Hopefully this chapter meets you standards because it is, in fact, the last chapter of book 1! **

**Enjoy!**

_Recap..._

_The air suddenly turned cold again, leaving a dark, empty feeling where the kiss had been seconds before. Edwards's arms stiffened around me and I looked up at him in confusion, completely forgetting where we were and what was happening. Edwards face was scared, something I had never seen before. I had seen strained and restrained and even pain, but not fear. I knew what had happened and why Edward was scared, our moment was gone and now it was back down to business. Before I even knew what was going on my feet were on the floor once again and facing the opening to the ally way. Edward had got into a protective crouch in front of me, a low growl rippled in his throat, and I prepared myself for the worst._

_"Hello Bella, and my, my, what do we have here?" A shadow appeared at the exit of the ally and stood there, hands behind its back and waited._

_Yes, definitely the worst._

Bella POV

"Stay away from her," Edward warned Felix in a deathly tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced," Felix said amusement clear in his words. He began to take a step towards us, as if to introduce himself to Edwards, but a growl erupted from Edwards's throat and Felix thought better of it for the moment. "Now, Bella, I am annoyed you didn't tell your family about you new... err, boyfriend." He suddenly glared at Edward with strong contempt, changing his pleasant composure to that of what he really was, a good-for-nothing pig. He seemed to sneer down at Edward, disgust written on his face.

"You filthy rat, that is what you had planned?" Edwards's voice was outraged, he was shaking with sudden rage, a strong hatred on his face, yet Felix seemed unmoved by this. "Does she even know, you disgusting creature. She doesn't belong to anyone, and certainly not you."

"I can make her; after all, this is the Volturi we are talking about." And he began to laugh, a sick twisted laugh that made my stomach crawl and turn away. Again, Edward growled, and made Felix come up short with his laughing.

"That will never happen, and I can assure you that if it does... well, then I don't want to be in your shoes, because I swear I will hunt you down and rip you up," Edwards replied in such a calm and collect way it made the hairs on you back stand on end.

"Is that a threat?" Felix asked, scoffing at the thought of Edward and himself having a fight.

"No... It's a promise," Edward replied back, snapping out in a threatening manner.

"Come, come now, we are all gentlemen here... well, apart from Isabella who is, in fact, a woman." A low rumbling laugh echoed off of Felix's words and he shot me a glance, looking me up and down. It suddenly dawned on me what he was doing, and I gave a chocked cough, feeling as if I was naked under his intense stare.

"Edward, no! Don't!" but my words were too late. Edward was moving at such a speed I couldn't see him, nor Felix at that. But of what I did see was a smile on Felix face as he lead a fist through the air, connecting with Edwards jaw. Why are you losing? I kept asking Edward in my head; though aware I was a complete mental block with him. Why are you losing? I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and looking up I saw a dark figure standing over me.

"Hello there Bella," a male voice whispered smugly. "You're going to come quietly now, are you not?"

"Go to hell," a spat through my teeth, shrugging Demetri's hand off of me and stepping away from his touch.

"This is so degrading, I would much rather just kill you now then using such a _human_ method," he mumbled, half to himself as well as to me. Taking a step forward he grabbed for my arm, wrapping an iron grip around me. I tried to tug away yet it was in vain, his grip held. "Oh, you used to just accept it," and with those words he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. I turned my head away and back to Edward, to see what was happening, and I almost cried out in despair as I saw that Edward was losing. I knew exactly what was going to happen next and I was dreading it. I felt a strong hand on the back of my head, and a cloth being shoved in my face, inhaling an acidy sent, and the wall around me began to fall down. I heard Edward cry out my name, but by then it was too late for anything, and I was completely defenceless. They would take me now, and Edward would follow like a puppy, and only god knows what will happen from there.

My mind slowly came into consciousness and I began to notice my surroundings, I knew in an instance where I was. The place where I lay was cold and smooth on my bear arms, the light in the room was bright behind my lids, I could hear the quiet mummer of voices, and most importantly it smelt to clear, to clean. I lifted my hand to me face slowly, rubbing my eyes, and then pushed myself off the floor, bringing my knees to a relaxed bent position and then flopping my arm lazily over the point, keeping my other arm behind me to support my back. As I did this the whole room went silent as if in anticipation of something. I looked up forward and saw the all too familiar large oak door with Felix and Demetri standing either side of it. Demetri, as always, had a blank look on his face taking a strong resemblance to any old painting of death, with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. Felix, on the other hand, had a smile on his face, and shot me a smug look of, both, triumph and something else, something that make by bones creep and a sickly feeling build up in my stomach. I didn't have to look to know what was behind me and to either side, and so I sat there, back to the Volturi leaders, and waited for someone to speak.

"Ah, Bella, so you join the land of the living," I heard a soft, well spoken voice from behind me.

"Technically no," I answered blankly. I didn't really know how I felt, just blankness really, I would have given anything at this point in time to feel something; pain, sorrow, hope, devastation... anything. Anything that was to confirm I was still alive and that this wasn't some sick hell.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and it seemed to lift me up off the floor. It spun me round so that I was face to face with its owner, Aro. "You do not address me in such a way," he said, his composure still strong, and his eyes were blank. At the moment all he was doing was asserting his power over me, but I wasn't having any of that. What could he threaten me with now apart from my life, which was worth nothing to me for I was surely dead one way or another? I shrugged off his lose hand and began to take a step back, but before I could do such a thing he grabbed my wrist and held it tight, creating a lock between us.

"How dare you!" he spat, pulling me closer to him and lifting my arm high in the air so that my feet almost left the floor. His grip tightened and almost made me cry out in pain. "You know not to disrespect us in such a way," his voice still hard and cold. "But, I guess we can forgive your actions, as you are after all just human, if you will tell me how much you love us here." His voice was soft again, very alluring if you had not been listening to it for the past 7 years. The whole room seemed to take a breath as Aro waited for me to start begging for forgiveness. For a second I thought I was going to do it, accept that this was my fate and grovel at his feet, yet I did not care, there was nothing to live for, they could make me go through hell and I would never break.

"I would rather eat dirt," I told him venomously, physically spitting in his face this time. Unfortunately, I did not get the unstoppable rage I was hoping for, where he would rip off my head and all would be done. No, he just turned around, wiping his face as he went, and walked back to his throne where he sat and lent back onto the head board, a look of disappointment clear on his face. Caius and Marcus just sat there, Caius quietly amused with what was going on and Marcus just looking utterly board. They never tended to get involved with spectacles like this; Caius would occasionally if there was mass killing involved, but Marcus never.

"That can always be arranged my sweet," Aro said. "But I have a better idea." I heard the clang of metal bolts sliding behind me and so turned to see what was happening. Felix and Demetri were opening the oak doors, and it seemed as if they were letting someone in. It took me less than a moment to realize what was going on, and who was about to enter through that door.

"Ok, I'll do what you want," I told Aro, spinning round to face them. My face had a mask of panic stuck on and Aro seemed to enjoy this, smiling widely at me.

"Bring him in," he shouted out to Felix and Demetri. The doors clicked and I heard light footsteps come into the room, yet I refused to turn and face them, I just stayed staring at Aro, eyes pleading with him. He had found my weakness, and he knew it.

"Bella," a soft voice spoke from behind. It took me a split second to make the decision to turn and run into Edwards open arms, I thought that I already knew what was going to happen and so might as well get a minute or so in the arms of my lover before I went into eternal darkness. I closed my eyes and leant my head into his chest, for a moment I just let myself believe that it was just Edward and I in the room together, all alone and away from this place. Edward just held me there, and the words that weren't said filled the silence, with quiet 'I love yous' that nobody but us would understand. I knew that I could have stayed like this for the rest of my life, just wrapped in his arms, safe and away from the world, yet the fantasy soon disappeared when Aro's voice ended the moment.

"Well isn't this lovely," it said. "A little reunion. I find it so fascinating that a Vampire and a human could be... May I?" he asked, gesturing towards Edwards. There was a quick, small nod from Edward in return and he stepped forward, slightly shielding me. Aro gave a small throaty laugh as he watched Edwards's actions and behaviour towards me. Rising from his throne once again he made his way forward, as he did Edward stiffened and prepared himself to protect me if need be. Aro smile become larger but he continued forward, making every step deliberate and judging. Soon he reached Edward and stood in front of him; Edward gracefully held out his hand and placed it in Aro's. Aro stood there for a moment; calculation and fascination clear on his face, just like every time he looked at someone's memories. Suddenly he let Edwards hand drop and took a step back, smiling widely, his eyes switching to look at both off us quickly before turning and heading back to his throne. When he was once again seated he began to talk.

"How... that is incredible. Even the thought of it makes me thirsty," he said glancing at me and frowning slightly.

"It's not without effort, I assure you," Edward replied stiffly, obviously irritated with Aro's comment.

"Yes, I can see that." Aro seemed completely unaware of Edwards's emotions.

"Anyway, back to business... Felix?" At Aro's command Felix took a step towards Edward and I.

"Please!" I begged Aro once again, though everyone seemed to ignore my plea. Edwards's arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me behind him once again.

"Don't touch her," Edward warned Felix in a deathly tone.

"Oh, don't worry, that's not my job," He replied smugly. Before either of us knew what was happening I was being swept off my feet by Demetri and taken to the other side of the room. Less than a second had passed when I found myself in between Caius and Aro's throne. Aro turned to me and smiled patronizingly, then turned back to watch the show.

"Bella?" Edward shouted out, panicked when he realized I wasn't behind him. He lost his concentration on Felix and turned away to look for me, which was exactly what they wanted from him. It was less than a second before he realized his vital mistake, but that was all the time Felix needed, and in the blink of an eye he was on top for Edward, wrapping his arms around his neck in such a way that even the tiniest twitch could rip Edward limb from limb. Edwards's facial expression turned blank and calculating but there was a hidden anger behind his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Being around humans so much has made you weak, my friend. You were so easily fooled, even with such a talent as yours," Aro spoke out across the room to Edward.

"I am not your friend-" was all Edward managed to get out before he was cut off by Felix's hand getting tighter and tighter. I gave an involuntary squeal, fear creeping into my bones as I saw my loved one slowly dying before my eyes. Laughter erupted from Aro, shortly follower by the guard. Caius remained silent, but I saw the restraint he had to gather to stop himself taking control. His turn would come some other time, and then all would tremble. There was no surprise that Marcus looked as if he were about to fall asleep, though of course vampires couldn't do that, he just looked completely uninterested in the whole thing. I had always liked Marcus best out of the three, simply because he ignored me. Yet I knew very well that I would never want his attention, for I had learnt from the other guards, that when in battle, Marcus was the most ruthless of them all.

Aro was smiling widely in triumph, knowing the ball was in his court. His eyes moved from Edwards quivering body, over to me. "And you! What were you thinking?" I turned away from his face in disgust, not having the strength to answer without violent verbal abuse. Unfortunately this was not the answer Aro hoped to get, and in (as he believed) being disrespected in such a way, he shot out of his seat and grabbed me by the neck. He lowered his head so that his breath brushed my ear, making me flinch.

"I said 'what were you thinking'?" he whispered in a deadly tone. I heard Edward growl, a chocked painful sort of noise, but when Aro lifted his fingers up it abruptly stopped.

"I don't know," I barely whispered back. I small tear glided down my cheek and fell to my lips. Aro lifted up his hand to my face and wiped it away with one finger, then lifting that finger he placed it on his own lips, signing in content.

"Exactly," he nodded agreeing. His eyes met mine for a split second and I had the flash of a child pulling the legs off a mayfly's legs just for the sake of it. "Now, let's have a bit of fun shall we?" he smiled gently, and still holding onto my neck, he pulled me to the front of his throne and threw me down onto it. He stood round the back of the thrown and moved both his hands so that they were pressing down on my shoulders, making it so that it was impossible to move. "Would you like to have some fun?" Cried Aro, as if he was entertaining a crowd.

"YES!" they shouted back. There were about 15 other people in the room altogether, excluding us by the thrones and Edward, and each one of them took a step back and positioned themselves to leave a large circular space in the middle. My heart sank as I watched what was happening, and I struggled against Aro's grip.

"No," I whispered in disbelief. "No!" I begin to cry louder. Tears were flooding out of my eyes, sobs coming from my chest as I realized what was to happen now.

"Oh yes my dear, oh yes!" Aro was enjoying himself very much in anticipation to the show. As I struggled more and more against Aro his hold just got tighter, pushing me down into the seat was a very easy task for any vampire, Aro was hardly paying attention to me at all.

Felix smiled wistfully let go of Edward so that he went crashing to the floor in one big pile. Within seconds he was once again on his feet, searching round the crowd for danger, for an attack. Felix took his place in the crowd and looked over to Aro for permission to start. The whole room had gone silent, awaiting Aro's Signal. Aro moved round the other side of the chair, knelling down so that he was once again facing me, and as if he was my best friend, gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry my dear, it will all be over soon." His voice was soft and comforting, yet I took no solace in his empty words. This was the 'lion's den'. Like everything that had gone on here, I had witnessed it, and, again like most things, it was not a pleasant experience. I remember then thinking that I would never, under any circumstance, want to be in the position of the victim, but I have found an even greater fear in placing Edward in the middle. It's just a brutal game or cat and mouse, where the mouse has hardly a chance to take a step before the world around them starts to crack. I used to hear the screams for nights and nights afterwards.

"Please, don't do this. I will do anything. Anything!" I was begging for him to let Edward go, but I knew nothing would happen. "I won't fight it, I won't hate it, I'll except it all... just don't hurt him..." my words mumbled off into inaudible sobs. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward look at me with pain and sorrow, completely forgetting about the crowd that surrounded him. He stood tall and with pride, facing me in what both he and I believed would be his last moments. We said our goodbye's then and there, and I had such a want of death that I would do anything, just simply so I wouldn't have to be forced to feel all this grief for what was about to happen.

Mercy is a blessing like no other.

Suddenly there was a random cough, like one of those coughs that you do when trying to subtly interrupt conversations. All heads in the room turned to the source of the noise, and to everybody's utmost surprise, it was Marcus. He peered over at Aro with both eyebrows raised, a look so strong I would hate very much to be in its path.

"Yes," Aro retorted, in an annoyed, impatient way. Aro was still knelling in front of me and so I could see every expression that crossed his face, and he wasn't happy.

"I am hungry Aro, and Heidi will be here soon with our food. Could we please wrap this up?" His voice had strong power, it was casual, and yet there was a warning hidden there, and this seemed to enrage Aro. Aro stood up straight and looked down at me with strong contempt, as if to blame me for the significance of Marcus' words.

"Of course Marcus," Aro spoke, and to my relief removed his stare to Marcus, giving a curt nod and then turning his back to me to face the rest of the room. "Go," and he waved his hands for the room to empty. After a second or so Demetri and Felix positioned themselves at the door, like before, and Alec and Jane on either side of the room, just in case anything were to happen. Other than that it was just the three 'rulers' and Edward and I. "Right," mumbled Aro, turning to Marcus. "Better?" he asked mockery thick in his voice.

"Just keep it clean Aro," he replies indifferently, and went back to his stance of uninterested.

"Clean! You want it clean! We are vampires for god's sake! ...Honestly!" Caius was in an uproar of what he was witnessing, and slouched back in his chair in disbelief.

"No Caius, I meant it as fair," his voice bored, sounding as if he was explaining the rules of chess.

"Fine then! ...fair it is," Aro spoke, nodding that he would abide these rules. He glanced back at me, a playful smile testing its self on the edge of his lips. I have seen that smile a few times before, and it didn't bode well for the person to which it was aimed. Yet all I could think was 'thank god his attention is back on me'. "Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." As he turned around to once again meet me in the eye, he repeated my name several times, saying it in different ways as if trying out a new idea. As he looked at me I saw a light switch on behind his eyes, and his expression turned to that of success. He had an idea, and I was sure that I wasn't going to like it.

"That's monstrous!" Edwards's voice erupted out, and it seemed like a millennia since I had heard it. Aro spun on his heels and walked straight towards Edward, keeping a smart distance of a few steps away.

"I have been inside your head Edward, I know what makes you tick, and this tiny little thing really makes you hate yourself. So here's the deal," he nodded to himself, and though from the back of his head I could not read his expression, I could tell that he was grinning. "You can live together side by side among the Volturi, as you Edward would be a valuable asset to us. You have the choice to come and go as you please, but, of course Bella has to stay," he was talking as if he was explain a game of 'tag' to a five year old. "Or, you can leave now and never see one another again." He ended in a happy voice, joyous to the fact that he had come up with such a brilliant plan. The thing was, no one but Edward seemed to get what he was talking about.

"And the conditions?" Edward said through closed teeth.

"Oh, well, I am glad you asked." Aro started circling Edward as if he was a lion in a cage and Edward was the piece of meat. "If you want to stay then you have to change Bella into a vampire yourself. If you want to leave then you have you watch me change her. Or you don't do either and just simply get killed where you are standing. Your choice." He nodded his head once again and then turned to walk back to his throne. He gave a casual hand gesture for me to move, and I very willingly obeyed, stepping to the side of the throne. Aro sat down and crossed over his legs, obviously very happy with what had just happened. I took two steps down the steps and onto the ground; shaky from the information I had been given. I knew exactly which one Edward would fall for in the end, even if it went against all his morals, he would do it so that we could be together. But I just couldn't have that; I couldn't have him condemned to the life of the Volturi, no matter what. Aro told him that he would be able to 'come and go' as he please, but I knew he only said that to sweeten the deal. Aro wanted Edward to go though as much pain as possible and changing me would be the top of the list. Aro also did this because he knew how much inner conflict it would bring me; either live with Edward in the hell of the Volturi and watch as my loved one suffered so dearly, or live without him, without his touch or kindness, for the rest of eternity. Either one would bring me great sorrow, but over in the end, I knew which one I could live with. If I lived forever in misery there is still a chance that Edward wouldn't, and that he would in fact find happiness once again in someone else. This is all I could get from the situation, and the third option wasn't even an option at all.

I walked towards Edward slowly, wild thoughts passing through my head, making my muscles clench with fear. I didn't know how Edward would react, whether he would just force it upon me so he could stay with me no matter what or if he would hate me forever and take it all the wrong way, but, all in all, I knew I would have to say something's that I wouldn't necessarily mean.

"Bella," Edward whispered, taking the last few steps to gather me up in his arms and hold me to his chest. I knew if I tried to get away he wouldn't let me, he had already made up his mind. "I promise I won't leave you. I promise everything will be alright. I won't let them touch you." His breather tickled my ear as he lowered his head to rest his lips on my shoulder. I felt Edward inhale a deep breath, and I thought he was about to do it and so automatically clenched every muscle in my body. But when the breath came out as a dry sob, I realized how hard this was for him, and thanked god for Edwards's kind heart. His knees began to shake and buckle from beneath him, and so before he fell to the ground, I lowered him gently to the floor, the kneeing down beside him, lifting his head to rest on my chest as he cried.

"I won't let you do it," I told him. "For one, to condemn you to such a life as the Volturi, would be more monstrous then anything imaginable."

"But I would be with you," he argued back, raising his head and facing with determination. "I couldn't live without you. I need to be with you to live"

"But I would be here, and this I not somewhere I want you to be." He opened his mouth to argue some more where on I put one finger on his lips, to silence his thoughts. "I love you so very much and a life without you seems unimaginable but..." tears began to stream slowly down my face and I took me a second to compose myself before I could speak again. "...no matter what you choose the outcome will be the same. Edward... I don't know how I will react knowing that you are the reason I will be no longer human." Edwards's eyes glanced up at mine in horror, as if to say the words out loud was to confirm his deepest fear. I leaned my forehead onto Edwards and closed my eyes, trying to find comfort in his touch, knowing that I wouldn't be feeling it ever again.

"But Bella... I can't..." His eyes filled with absolute terror because he knew what I was about to do, and he knew whatever he did he couldn't stop me. We embraced passionately one last time, but that was soon over and together we rose up. I was about to turn away from Edward and face my destiny when his arms tightened around me and wouldn't let me move.

"Edward..." I began warningly.

"I can't do it Bella. The idea of his... of _him_ changing you..." he was extremely troubled by these words, and his grip became stiffer and stiffer. Edward glanced over at Aro with utter contempt. "I can't let him, and I won't. I have to do it Bella." Once again Edwards's lips lowered to me neck and rested there, as if waiting for some sign.

"No... Don't," I said as strong as I could, yet it seemed to come out in a chocked voice. "I don't want you to do this." Edward didn't let go, just held on taking deep breaths, I thought he was going to collapse again, but after a moment he let go and took a step back, and then another, and ran for the door. Felix wasn't expecting this and so Edward nearly got through, but not quite. Felix flung Edward back into the centre of the room and Jane followed in on it by making him scream out in agonizing pain and collapse on the floor shacking. I knelt down next Edward quickly, panicked as I watched him suffer.

"Stop it," I shouted at Jane, but all I got in answer was Edwards scream increase.

"Enough," arouse a voice from the throne. Jane stopped quickly at Aro's command, yet was still smiling with glee from his pain. Aro rose from his throne and stood in place. "Have you made up your mind?" Aro asked even though he already knew the answer, he just wanted us to suffer as long as we could.

"Yes," I whispered, looking down at Edward in defeat.

"Yes," Edward said, letting his head roll back as tearless cries rippled through his body. Before I could even stand up to take my fate Aro had his cold, dead hands wrapped around my throat and lips pressed against my neck. At Aro's touch I now had an initially different feeling run through my body then that of when Edward had his lips to my neck. I trusted Edward with my life, and if he were to bit me, I would trust him to do it. Aro was just being sick and malicious, and if I was ever going to sleep again I would have had nightmares about this for weeks.

"Say good bye to your Bella," Aro cried out, laughing such a laugh of a madman's. "She is mine, and is marked to prove it.

"No!" Edward was on his feet in an instant, about to reach out and grab me back, but he was prevented doing anything as Felix and Demetri grabbed both his arms and held him on his knees. Edward started screaming with such pleas of love it shattered my heart to hear them, and any hope that had been reserved was now pushed completely out of existence and into the bottomless pit that was now my life. I closed my eyes and let the tears pour out, but that's all they were, tears. That blankness was back, and this time I welcomed it.

"Do it quickly," I muttered to Aro, without opening my eye. I felt Aro's teeth cut my neck, yet I was beyond anything to feel pain at this moment. It wasn't until the fire started that I really began to scream, and when my endless pleas to stop the pain didn't work, I just shut up and let it happen. The only thing that kept me sane was Edward, and the memory of my loving soul mate.

Edward POV

Aro's bit her again, then again, then again. She was bleeding all over the floor, her delicate body withering in pain. I tried to get to her, to help her in some way, but they wouldn't let me. I didn't even notice her blood, I was to concerned about my loved one, and it wasn't until later on when I recalled my surroundings did I realize how intoxicating her aroma was. It wasn't until later I realized a lot of things; like the reason she kept pleading to them, wasn't for her sake but for mine. And it didn't properly hit home that this was a place where Bella had been raised for so many years, and where they intending to keep her for the rest of eternity.

"Get him out of my sight," Aro muttered, wiping Bella's blood away from his mouth. "And I warn you Cullen; if you ever try to see her again, you will be killed on sight." I started screaming some more for Bella, but I knew nothing would bring her back to me.

Bella and Edward POV

I wish I were dead.

_**End of book 1**_

**So, what do you think was there bits in that chapter that made you think everyone was going to die, or that everything was going to be ok?**

**What do you think about the evilness of the Volturi?**

**What do you want to happen in the next book?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
